


Take the Bull by the Horns

by eprime



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is arc is set just post Escape and Love.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is arc is set just post Escape and Love.

In the dream, Asami is wearing a suit, which shouldn't be strange, except that it's not one of his expensive, three piece Italian ensembles. He still looks good in it, of course, though it's a rather drab shade of gray and it isn't tailored to fit his impressive frame to perfection. In short, it's a suit that can be found on hundreds of thousands of salarymen in Tokyo every day.

They are standing on the morning streets, ready to go their separate ways. Akihito is clutching his favorite camera, but he can't bring himself to climb on his Vespa and ride away because Asami is smiling in a way he's never seen, and it seems to throw the whole world off kilter.

He raises his camera and peers through the viewfinder. He doesn't quite understand the disappointment he feels when Asami's face looks exactly the same; softer and diminished somehow, his eyes mild and complacent. He mouths platitudes, waves, and walks off toward the station, leaving Akihito to watch his broad, gray back disappear into the crowd of nameless, faceless people.

Akihito jerks awake, the pitch black of the room assuring him of his surroundings. Asami sleeps beside him, radiating heat into which Akihito instinctively curls. An arm covers his waist, tucking him closer to Asami's solid warmth.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He buries his face into Asami's shoulder. "Weird dream."

As usual, Asami doesn't waste words. Akihito finds his knees pressed up, spread and open for his lover, his thighs sticky from their earlier exertions. Asami fucks him into the mattress; his miracle cure-all. The dark hides Akihito's smile of fierce satisfaction.

Later, drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids, with light beginning to filter through the covered windows, Akihito lies unprotesting in the circle of Asami's arms. The reassuring throb of his steady heartbeat pulsing against his ear as Akihito slowly regains his senses.

"Do you ever wish it could be different?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know...your life. I mean, instead of waking up one day and deciding, today I think I'll become a perverted, control freak crimelord, do you ever wish you'd done something different? More, you know, normal?"

Asami barked out a laugh. "Fuck no."

The profanity startled Akihito. Asami never used vulgar language. Never. His casual use of it, combined with the obvious humor in his voice made Akihito lift his head and stare at Asami in wonder. Asami was watching him knowingly, a smirk curling up one side of his mouth.

"You and I, my dear Akihito, could never be normal. No matter how hard we tried."

The words sent a curl of adrenaline and unsavory delight down into Akihito's belly, laced with a dark ribbon of pride he was certain was wrong on so many levels. He managed to cover his racing emotions with a scowl. "Don't lump me in with you, bastard."

"Why not?" Asami's fingers stroked down Akihito's stomach, heedless of the sticky residue of their coupling. "Deny it all you want, but it's true. We're kindred spirits in this matter. No pale imitation of life for us. Fight us, hurt us, make us bleed, and like the Hydra, each cut will only makes us stronger. There's nothing worse than ennui, is there, Akihito?"

Rather than answering, Akihito seriously thought about it for several moments before speaking. "There are _worse_ things." He allowed himself a small grin as his head dropped back to Asami's chest. "But boredom is definitely up there in the top five."

Asami chuckled. "What are the other four then?"

"I'll give you a hint: number one rhymes with Pastrami."

A sharp smack to his ass made Akihito yelp, but he then dissolved into giggles. "You know you left yourself wide open for that one. Anyway, haven't I always said you're the worst?"

His world spun as Akihito found himself flipped onto his back, Asami looming over him with an alarming smirk. "So I'm the worst, am I? That's quite a reputation to live up to." His voice held a wealth of dark promise.

* * *

"Good evening, Asami-sama."

The concierge smiled and bowed as Akihito slunk through the lobby, cheeks flaming as he made his way as quickly as possible to the elevator. He had tried once to correct the man, but it seemed to have made no effect, and the next time he'd been greeted in the same way. The thought of saying something to Asami was too humiliating for words. He could just picture the mocking look that would be thrown his way. No doubt, Asami would be highly amused by Akihito being taken for Asami's...well, whatever.

Akihito sighed as the doors slid closed, and he jabbed the penthouse button rather viciously. What did it really matter anyway? Even if the man at the front desk learned to use his proper name, he'd still know something was going on between him and Asami. It wasn't like the bastard even tried to make a secret of it.

He was pretty sure homosexuality wasn't generally smiled upon in the Japanese underworld, despite the variety of high-level gangsters that seemed keen on tapping his ass. Hell, it wasn't all that accepted in the regular world, and the circles that Asami traveled in were much more likely to be filled with testosterone-fueled macho guys trying to prove their manhood. How did Asami manage to do as he liked and still maintain that level of control and to command the respect of so many?

Of course, Asami could probably make even the straightest of men waver. At least, Akihito tried to console himself with that thought when he remembered the way he'd shamelessly taken Asami's cock for hours just last night and then begged for more.

And here he was, padding back to Asami's lair of his own free will like a good little--what? Wife? Mistress? Pet? Lover? Akihito collapsed against the far wall of the elevator and groaned, scrubbing his red face with the palms of his hands.

"I have got to get out of here."

The furor over Momohara Ai had died down weeks ago. What was he still doing at Asami's? Getting complacent, allowing himself to let his guard down at least somewhat, acting almost as if he were at home. It had been surprisingly easy to get to that point.

His favorite snacks and foods had shown up in the cabinets and refrigerator. His things had been taken out of boxes and shelved or plugged in or sorted, somehow seamlessly integrating with the sharp, polished lines of Asami's penthouse, and all this without a word about it from Asami. It was too smooth, insidious, and he had just gone along with it.

Sure, he'd made of show of earning his keep, and outside of bed, thank you very much. But to tell the truth, he had allowed himself to coast along in Asami's wake, closing his eyes to everything that was oh so wrong about their relationship--whatever the hell it was supposed to be. God, he couldn't even face trying to define it right now. He really couldn't. He wasn't sure that was even possible.

He would just tell Asami soon that he was going to find an apartment of his own again. Takato and Kou would help him turn up something fast, and until then he could always count on staying with Kou.

Akihito frowned. But then he was always making trouble for his friends. Kou had put up with a lot because of him, only in part because of his association with Asami. He sighed. No, he couldn't impose on Kou again, not for that. But still, he'd go out looking for a place tomorrow since he'd wrapped up his latest job today.

His sore ass would definitely benefit from the move. There wasn't a day that went by that Asami didn't make full use of it if he was around. He resolutely ignored the ache in his chest at the thought of not waking up tangled up in Asami's warmth after a night of relentless passion and trudged from the elevator to the penthouse door.

"I'm home," he called softly, a habit he'd kept even when he lived on his own, not expecting a response as it was too early for Asami to have returned.

"Welcome home."

The smooth, rich voice startled him, and Akihito paused in the middle of toeing off his shoes and looked up with wide eyes to find Asami regarding him with faint amusement.

"What are you doing here?"

The blurted question seemed to amuse Asami even more, and his lips quirked up. "I live here."

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Always a smartass."

Asami moved forward, backing Akihito up until he hit the front door with a soft thud. "I finished things up early so I could come home and be with you."

There was no trace of sarcasm to the words, but Akihito met Asami's focused gaze uncertainly, not sure if he was being made of after all. When Asami's eyes dropped to his lips, he put his palms up to ward him off. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed. "Don't you ever get tired? We did it for hours last night, and then again just this morning! What is it with you? Are you trying to kill me? There are faster ways, you know."

Warm lips took his, assaulting his senses with the feel and scent of Asami's skin. His chin was tilted up and the lips moved down his throat, a slow, sensual glide of lips and tongue and teeth. Akihito moaned, his hands curling around Asami's biceps, clutching them through the fabric of his suit jacket and pulling as rough stubble abraded his flesh.

Hot breath tickled his ear. "I could never kill you, my sweet Akihito." Asami bit gently at the spot beneath his ear that always made Akihito writhe. "Torture you slowly, perhaps, like this." He bit again, his thumb sliding across Akihito's full lower lip.

"Asami." The barely voiced whisper was a capitulation. Once again, Akihito let all his protests fall away, arching into the intoxicating touch and overwhelming presence of the man.

Both of Asami's hands came up to cup Akihito's face, and he kissed him again, slowly and thoroughly, until Akihito was hard and panting beneath it.

"I'll never tire. Not of this." One last caress, then Asami pulled away to meet Akihito's dazed eyes. A glint of amusement appeared again. "However, I really did come home to get you. I've made plans for us this evening, so we'll just have to save this for later."

Before Akihito could answer, Asami pulled him away from the door and pushed him toward the bedroom with a little pat to his ass. "Be good and go get dressed. Wear something nice."

Outrage, mixed with not a little disappointment, flooded Akihito. "Don't patronize me! And I don't recall you even asking me if I wanted to go out. Maybe I already have plans!"

"If you do, they can be canceled," was the cool reply.

Akihito growled.

"Are we really going to have to do this the difficult way, Akihito?" Asami sighed as Akihito continued to glare, then moved toward him with a measured stride.

"All right, bastard!" Akihito backed up hastily. "I'm going."

Shit. He was still hard, though, and he just knew Asami did that on purpose. With a vindictive desire for some small retribution, he tugged off his shirt right there in the hall and tossed it carelessly to the ground. "I'll get dressed, but I'll be in the bathroom for a while first." His hands slid down to the fly of his jeans, popping open the top button suggestively, as he smirked. "Don't come in."

Akihito managed to turn away and walk quickly toward the bedroom before a blush completely suffused his cheeks. The look on Asami's face was priceless, though. At least it was until he caught up with him just before he could lock the bathroom door.


	2. Surprises

"Scared?"

Even though Asami's lips were brushing the shell of Akihito's ear, he still had to practically yell to be heard. Akihito's only response was a loud laugh of delight. His toes peeked over the edge of the open doorway, and Akihito stared out into the open expanse as Asami voiced the short countdown.

The whoosh of cold air as they fell away from the plane was exhilarating, and Akihito whooped for the sheer joy of it. He could feel laughter rumbling in Asami's chest where it pressed tightly against his back. There was nothing like this: arms and legs spread wide, surrounded by the impossible bright blue sky, hurtling toward the Earth in free fall, only a relatively flimsy contraption standing between him and certain death. Well, Asami too, Akihito supposed, since he was the one pulling the strings, as usual. He'd actually forgotten him for a few mind blowing seconds, but now the presence of the man at his back made itself felt again.

Akihito almost rolled his eyes as he felt Asami's sizable erection pressed against his ass, even through the jumpsuits they'd been given. So predictable, but at least Asami couldn't do anything to him twelve thousand feet up in the air. His amusement lasted until a hand reached around to touch him, and Akihito realized that he was just as hard as Asami, adrenaline translating the intoxicating rush of falling into another primal reaction.

He groaned as Asami stroked him again, an unheard protest slipping from his lips when the hand finally pulled away. Before he knew it, their chute opened and the noisy rush of air faded to a peaceful, floating sensation. The view was incredible, a serene and gorgeous vista spread out beneath him in colors so vibrant they didn't seem real. God, he wished he had a camera with him just now.

They drifted in silence for almost a minute, Asami warm and solid at his back, and Akihito had to blink back the sting of tears at the wonder of being allowed such a privileged and breathtaking moment. Thank goodness that Asami couldn't possibly see his face. His amusement at Akihito's uncontrollable reaction would just piss him off, and he was flying too high both literally and figuratively to want to be brought down by anything so petty.

"Like it?"

The smooth voice pulled him out of his reverie. "It's amazing." Akihito couldn't hide the pure pleasure in his voice. He didn't want to even. His thrill came through loud and clear. "I can't even describe it."

"Good."

Asami sounded pleased; pleased but surprisingly not smug. It confused Akihito a little, and he craned his neck in a futile attempt to make eye contact. Asami had refused in the car to say where they were going and what they were doing. He'd ignored Akihito's questions when they arrived at the tiny airfield, and manhandled him into the jumpsuit, forcing him out of the nice clothes he'd insisted Akihito wear in the first place.

When he'd been sat in a chair and been given a lesson in the basics of tandem skydiving, his jaw had fallen open. Asami had answered nothing except to give his credentials and outline his experience for what they were about to do. Akihito hadn't even been surprised that this was something else at which Asami was expert.

Questions answered or not, Akihito couldn't have passed up an opportunity like that. It was something he'd always wanted to do, after all, even if he'd be strapped to Asami the whole time. Now, though, his curiosity was coming back full force.

"Why Asami?"

Another half minute passed as the green fields beneath them grew closer. Just when he thought it certain Asami was ignoring the question, his reply, of sorts, came.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Um...Friday?"

Asami snorted.

"It's a year to the day I first made your acquaintance." The formal words were colored by the humor in Asami's voice.

It was Akihito's turn to snort. "Those are pretty words for what actually happened."

"Now now, Takaba," Asami purred close to his ear. "You're not still holding a grudge about that, are you?

Akihito's eyes narrowed into a glare that Asami couldn't see, but his snippy reply conveyed his opinion well enough. "Hell, yes, I do, bastard! Your goon kneed me in the stomach! And, anyway, what has that got to do with this?"

"Well, you seemed to enjoy jumping off of high places so much, I thought this seemed the perfect way to celebrate our anniversary."

" _Anniversary?!_ "

"You know, if you don't close your mouth, bugs might fly in."

Akihito's jaw closed with an audible click, then he glared down at the ground, not even processing the beautiful view as Asami chuckled, obviously highly amused that he'd correctly predicted Akihito's reaction.

"I--" Akihito's jaw worked soundlessly for a few seconds. "You are truly--only you would see that as something to celebrate."

"Why shouldn't I?" There was less humor in Asami's voice now. Instead it was somehow more thoughtful, though it was laced with a self-deprecating bite that Akihito had never heard from him before.

"I like remembering the thrill you gave me as you faced me with those defiant eyes, and when you jumped off the roof like that--not a trace of fear--then stared up and taunted me with that impudent look of yours--it made my blood race. I knew then I would have you."

The words sent a half-unwelcome flush of pleasure through Akihito, even though he knew he should probably be angry at the arrogance and presumption. Irritated more at himself than at Asami, Akihito blustered.

"I suppose I should be glad you didn't bring your minions along to rough me up then, since you're so keen on reliving the past."

Asami laughed. "None of my men would dare lay a finger on you now."

That silenced Akihito, and they drifted down for the next few minutes lost in their own solitary thoughts. By the time they landed, Akihito safe and steadied by Asami's sure hands, he was all smiles. The thrill of the jaunt once again taking the forefront of his emotions.

"That was so cool!"

Asami smiled indulgently. "Would you like to go again?"

"Can we?"

"Of course, as long as there's light, we can go as many times as you like."

Akihito wasn't sure what something like this would cost, but he was sure he could never afford it on his own. Still, it was a present of sorts, one he hadn't asked for, but it was surprisingly thoughtful in a twisted sort of way, and certainly imminently suitable for someone of his tastes. He pushed aside the vague sense of disquiet he felt in accepting Asami's gift, and his face lit with a blinding smile.

"Let's do it."

For a moment, Asami only stared at him, his cool eyes seeming to drink him in, and then he pressed a hand to Akihito's lower back, herding him toward the small plane and the fresh parachute packs. "Now that you've fallen for me, I hope this means you'll be more cooperative in future."

A beat, and Akihito looked up at him in pained astonishment. "Did you really make such a bad pun?" He shook his head. "Who knew your sense of humor would a) exist in the first place, and b) be so cheesy. Your empire is probably crumbling on its foundations now."

"It's only you that inspires it in me, Akihito." The smirk was back in full force. "What do you think that means?"

Eyes narrowed, Akihito jabbed an elbow against Asami's ribs. "It means you better keep your hands to yourself this jump, otherwise you might find yourself getting much more intimately acquainted with the earth under your feet than you'd like."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Akihito couldn't quite hide a grin at the sound of Asami's genuine laugh. For once, he allowed himself to be pulled closer without a struggle as Asami's arm snaked around his waist.

It was a beautiful day after all, and he resolved to make the most of it. Surely it wouldn't hurt to forget all his worries for a little while.

* * *

A week or so had passed and Akihito still hadn't brought himself to tell Asami he was intending to find a place of his own. If he was honest with himself, their excursion last week had made him even more reluctant to broach the topic.

Even if Asami was just exercising his perverse sense of humor and desire to get himself and Akihito off in unusual places, it was still a rather startling and thoughtful gesture, Akihito thought. The problem was, that now, not only did he feel trepidation about suggesting to Asami--no _informing_ , he told himself sternly--that he move out, he felt guilt as well.

He didn't want to seem ungrateful after all. Asami had let him move in without a word of complaint. Yes, but--Akihito's eyes narrowed--that was what he wanted all along. He'd stolen all of his things and held them hostage without even a shred of apology or remorse. It wasn't as if Asami had been behaving altruistically in allowing him to live here. _For free, in his really nice, luxury penthouse condo with an amazing bed and bathroom and entertainment system and a constant supply of really awesome sex..._

There, it wasn't really for free. Asami assumed that it gave him full access rights to Akihito's body any time he pleased. Of course, he had _always_ assumed those rights, hadn't he? And if Akihito was completely honest with himself, as painful as it was, he had to admit that he craved the things Asami did to him, despite the aches and pains and distinct lack of sleep that went along with all of it.

Akihito sighed. He _was_ pathetic, allowing himself to be seduced by all the perks, but what vital parts of himself was he giving up in the process? What was he closing his eyes to?

He thought back to the day they'd spent together. It had been incredible Akihito had to admit; fun and exciting and even relaxing. Asami had taken him to some nameless ramen place afterward where the noodles were the best he ever had, Asami's bodyguards barely noticeable in the background. The limo had followed behind them as they'd walked down the sidewalk together a few blocks as Akihito ate the ice cream Asami had purchased for him with a smirk. A glare was all the thanks he gave him, but Akihito ate it all. It was delicious too.

He'd asked Asami why he'd made him dress up for something like skydiving and ramen, and Asami had given him a half-smile, standing there impeccable in his expensive suit under the flickering orange glow of a street lamp, before inhaling deeply on his cigarette then flicking it away. "Because," he'd finally said in a tone reserved for imparting wisdom to little children, "one dresses up on special days."

He had reached out, his fingers slipping up the length of Akihito's tie, nimbly straightening and tightening the knot. His eyes had been intent and mesmerizing, even more golden than usual, reflecting the lamp's glow, and Akihito hadn't been able to breathe well all of a sudden. His retort had died on his lips, and he'd let Asami lead him back to the car where the man had taken his breath away in more ways than one.

Just remembering made Akihito's face go hot, and he jumped up from Asami's leather couch and paced around the room, trying to calm himself down. He glanced toward the front door where his gaze had been locked for the past half hour. Asami had called to let him know he would be there soon, and Akihito's plans would go into effect at any moment now.

I really must be crazy, he thought wildly as he stared at the door. There was still time to call this off. He had no idea really how Asami would react. It might be a moot point how Asami would take him wanting to move out because Asami could very well kill him for this. Surely he wouldn't shoot Akihito right in his own living room, though. That would be awfully messy and inconvenient, and Asami hated to be inconvenienced.

Akihito shoved trembling hands into the back pocket of his jeans. He really hoped Asami's newly exhibited bizarre sense of humor wasn't a one time phenomenon. But he had thought about it a lot; what Asami had done, what that day had meant, or at least what Akihito thought it might have meant. He had tried to sort through his mixed emotions and figure out how it really made him feel.

It had been almost impossible. Everything was a tangled mess, a veritable Gordian knot that Akihito was incapable of untangling on his own. It made him angry that Asami was like his own personal Alexander the Great, cutting through it all with an abruptness and brutalness that swept away, at least temporarily, any protests and misgivings. Right to rule by conquest. Fuck. All Akihito knew was that he needed this: what he was about to do. If Asami didn't like it, he could just fuck right off.

Right. Shit. Akihito's stomach roiled uneasily. I am so dead.

Not five minutes later, the key rattled in the lock. His eyes shot wide and Akihito lurched around to face the door, unconsciously biting his lip in frightened anticipation. His right hand held a camera, his left was hidden behind his back.

Asami stepped in and the pulley contraption worked like a charm. A pail of ice cold water rained down on Asami, startling an actual yelp out of the shocked and now soaking man. He was already reaching for his gun until the click of the camera caused him to toss his dripping hair out of his face with a sharp jerk of his head and he met Akihito's eyes. His own were furious, blazing a thousand unspeakable deaths as he narrowed them and took one step forward.

"W--wait," Akihito stuttered, backing up a few steps as helpless, yet terrified laughter spilled out of his lips. "H-happy anniversary!"

Asami paused, looking even more deadly than before. "Akihito," he hissed, demanding an immediate explanation with that one venom-laced word.

"W-well, you seemed so into the idea of celebrating anniversaries. I thought--" Akihito took another involuntary step backward as Asami's jaw tightened. "I thought we could celebrate the second time we met. It's been a year to the day," he added in as cheeky a manner as he dared.

God, but he hoped Asami remembered too. Surely he did, how could the bastard forget any of what he'd put him through that time?

Asami's eyes widened, and he went utterly still for a moment. Akihito debated on whether he should make a run for the still open door behind him. He really should have thought about a contingency plan.

Then Asami laughed. He brought his hand up to brush through his hair, spraying droplets all over the floor. He was still shooting Akihito a look that would terrify most men, but he had really laughed.

"I only used a small glass, Akihito."

"Yeah, but don't act like you don't deserve more."

Asami's lips quirked up as he turned to examine the apparatus above the door sill. "I can't believe you managed to get that to work."

"There was a website that had a diagram and a video tutorial." Akihito couldn't contain his self-satisfied grin.

"Ah, I suddenly understand why parents want to control their children's internet time."

Akihito shot him a dirty look. "You're not my father."

"No." Asami returned his full focus to Akihito as he kicked the door closed and began deliberately unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm not. And now that you've had your fun, how about I have some now?"

Akihito swallowed, tossing the camera over to land on the sofa. "Wait," he said again, his voice trembling a little as he held his hand up to ward him off. Firming his words, he stared Asami down. "I'm not done."

Eyes narrowed again at that statement. "What do you mean?" The wet shirt hit the floor as Asami stalked closer. He was brought up short when Akihito brought his hidden left hand in front of him.

Long, leather restraints dangled almost to the floor. Akihito smiled, a challenging lift to his eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?"


	3. Echoes

"Scared?

He deliberately echoed the question Asami had asked him a week ago, hoping to wipe the unreadable expression from Asami's face after the weighted silence had gone on long enough to make Akihito want to squirm.

The scornful laugh he got in reply was only what Akihito had expected; better than what he'd expected, actually. He took a deep breath. The heavy and rapid thudding of his heart made him feel a little dizzy as Asami moved toward him with powerful grace. Even dripping wet, his formidable presence wasn't diminished at all. In fact, his half-dressed state only added an aura of dangerous sexuality that Akihito knew was as much to be feared as any other aspect of the man.

Asami stopped right in front of him, forcing Akihito to raise his chin in order to meet the eyes that were boring into him. He stood his ground, the slight tremor in his hands that made the metal buckles of the restraints clink lightly against each other the only obvious giveaway how terrifying it was being unable to predict what Asami would do next.

The silent stare stiffened Akihito's resolve, and his eyes shone with renewed challenge. Asami flicked one of the straps, making it jingle again. "I'm surprised you were able to bring yourself to go into a store and buy these."

Akihito went a little pink. He had thought about visiting a store in person, but he'd ended up walking past the entrance several times fighting his embarrassment before he'd given up and gone home.

"Actually, I ordered it online."

Asami looked amused for a moment, then his expression smoothed out again into a mask of cool superiority.

"So what is this, Takaba? Out for revenge?"

"Takaba, huh?" Akihito countered. "You haven't called me that in a while. Does my suggestion affect you so much you've gone all formal on me?"

"It doesn't affect me at all, except to make me curious what you think to accomplish."

Asami's voice sounded ten degrees cooler than normal, but Akihito suspected his words weren't entirely honest. Even so, he doubted his ability to get Asami to go along with this, but he raised his chin even more, too stubborn to know when to give up, as usual.

"Right." He shrugged one shoulder, feigning nonchalance, and let his hand drop. The straps pooled on floor next to his feet. "If you're not up to it..."

Asami's laugh was short but genuinely amused this time. "Trying to play me, _Akihito_?"

Akihito narrowed at his eyes at the mocking intonation of his name.

"Come back in a decade or so when you're all grown up and _maybe_ you'll have a fighting chance at that." He bent his head, mouth hovering just above Akihito's. "But I doubt it."

It was intimidating facing Asami down this way, but Akihito made himself stand firm. "I'm not trying to play you. I'm just offering you a choice. We both know _I_ can't force _you_ to do anything."

Asami stilled, a line appearing between his brows as he stared hard at Akihito. A flash of some expression Akihito couldn't quite identify shaded Asami's features and then disappeared as quickly as it came. He leaned in and murmured against Akihito's ear, "We'll play your game."

He straightened, slicking his wet hair back with both hands and looked down on Akihito. "Where do you want to do this? On my desk in the study?" The familiar smirk was back in place. "I suppose you want me naked?" He was already slipping out of the shoes he hadn't bothered to remove in the aftermath of the soaking, and his fingers slipped to fastenings of his trousers. They dropped to the floor in a puddle of expensive fabric and Asami stepped out of them, peeling his socks and tight black briefs off with blithe efficiency as Akihito watched, struck dumb at the unexpected rapidity of events.

Asami was standing naked in the middle of his living room, while Akihito remained fully clothed, and yet somehow Asami was still in complete control of the situation. Akihito couldn't help seething a little inside even as he was flustered and aroused by the sight. This had never happened before, so surely Akihito could forgive himself for blushing like a schoolgirl in front of a sculpted marble God.

"Are you going to use those, or are they just for decoration?"

Asami sounded entirely too amused for Akihito's liking, and he scowled and took a step back and away from Asami. He pointed to the thick white rug in front of the leather couch. "Lie there," he snapped.

Asami did it without protest, lounging like an indolent jungle cat, totally at ease in his domain.

 _Damn him._ Akihito had to swallow. Asami really did have the perfect body. Of course, he knew it too, and just how to use it to his advantage. How Akihito would love to cut through his aura of arrogant smugness just once.

Abruptly, he stood over Asami, his feet straddling his waist, and unceremoniously let the straps fall to Asami's stomach, then he sank down until he was resting on Asami's abdomen, his hands pressed into the soft rug to either side of his face.

"What should I do with you, do you think?" A small grin played over his lips as their eyes locked. The question was straight from a page out of Asami's book, but Akihito figured there was nothing wrong with using his own techniques against him. That was sort of the whole point of this whole thing; well, part of it anyway.

Asami's smirk grew more pronounced. "If you don't know already, I'm not sure there's any help for you."

"You can laugh now," Akihito said mildly, still smiling as he sat back on his heels. "But you'll be begging me to come later."

"Oh?" Asami arched an eyebrow in a way that managed to convey his skepticism, while maintaining his own half-smile. "Well, then, I'm looking forward to that."

Akihito's smile slipped a little. "Hold out your wrist."

Wordlessly, Asami complied, and Akihito fastened the first fleece-lined cuff around his wrist, then stretched across the rug to secure it to one leg of the heavy coffee table.

Without waiting to be asked, Asami proffered his other wrist, examining the details of the restraint as Akihito buckled it, then shaking his head as he gave Akihito a condescending and pitying smile. "Such soft-hearted vengeance, my cute Akihito." His tone sounded almost tender.

As always, the contradiction made Akihito's body thrum with confused emotion. He wondered if they would ever be able to speak plainly to one another. Pushing aside his frustration, he bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to Asami's mouth.

"I never said this was vengeance." His teeth captured Asami's lower lip and scraped gently. He flicked his tongue where he had bitten. "Torture, maybe."

Sitting back once again, Akihito made sure Asami was watching him as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly aside. He was watched like a hawk as he raised up on his knees and popped open the button of his jeans. His fingers slid his zipper open in one slow glide, and as he did it he imagined it was Asami's teeth set to the task; his mouth ready to taste and suck with that exquisite talent that always sent Akihito's senses reeling.

His jeans gaped open, revealing the front of his camouflage-print briefs. Eyes half-lidded, Akihito watched Asami's eyes burn as his hardening cock unfurled, leaving the head peeking out of his waistband. Akihito lightly touched it with his fingertips, sucking in a breath and rocking his hips at the contact.

Asami wasn't smiling anymore. His face was expressionless, eyes hooded, but Akihito knew him well enough to know that only meant he was concealing some stronger reaction.

Lithely, Akihito rose to his feet and stepped back between the small space between Asami's legs. The instep of his foot nudged at Asami's thighs until he shifted them further apart so that Akihito could widen his stance enough to stand comfortably. His face grew hot despite all his efforts as he shoved his thumbs into his jeans and began to shimmy them down, along with his briefs, in what he hoped was a seductive display.

His eyes flicked down to Asami's cock, taking in the gratifying sight of his already half-hard state.

"I'm enjoying the show very much, Akihito. You should've said from the beginning this was what you were planning."

What was mere warmth before flamed in his cheeks, Asami's cocky assurance bursting his bubble a little until Akihito reminded himself that the words were _meant_ to throw him off, to shake his confidence, and allow Asami to retain the upper hand. He took a deep but subtle breath through his nose and simply continued without a word. His clothes, he kicked away.

He could do this. It wasn't as if Asami didn't know every millimeter of his body; hadn't seen him numerous times laid out much more wantonly than this for his pleasure. He had nothing of which to be ashamed here. This was _his_ choice.

His own cock arced out from his body, and Akihito gave it a slow stroke, Poised over Asami, he let his eyes close as he thrust gently into the loose circle of his hand, not stopping the sigh that escaped his lips. He didn't stop until tiny drops of moisture began to leak out of the tip and he used his fingertip to spread it over the head.

When he finally opened his eyes, it was to Asami's intense yet still composed facade. Insecurity made Akihito's chest tighten; Asami couldn't really be so unaffected, could he? He let his gaze travel slowly down Asami's body, eyes widening in satisfaction as took in his sizable erection.

"What's this?" He asked teasingly as he dropped to his knees between Asami's thighs. "You're this hard already, and I haven't even touched you." His fingers danced down the vee of Asami's hips. "And you don't even have the excuse of being drugged."

Asami's eyes glinted with a hard light, but his mouth turned up in a mocking little grin. "It's just the novelty of finally seeing you shaking your ass without all the coy protests, for once."

A sudden surge of anger made his fingers dig into Asami's hips. How dare he joke about it; it wasn't right, not now. "You--" Akihito took a shuddering breath and tried to calm himself. "Aren't you the same? Aren't you protesting to what I'm doing right now? Only you have too much pride to come out and say it directly, so you're sniping at me to make me angry, to intimidate me, to make me back off, so you can be the one in control. Right, Asami?"

"If I wanted the control, I would have it."

Asami's cold voice could have frozen the air between them, but Akihito only laughed softly.

"So I have your permission to continue then?"

The slight flicker of Asami's eyelids was the only reaction as the moment stretched, then, "I've already said this is your game."

That was all Akihito needed to hear; he savored the moment, taking great pleasure in throwing more of Asami's own words back at him. "I'll make you feel real good now."

It wasn't as if he'd never given Asami head before, it's just that it wasn't an activity that ever lasted long between them. Asami always distracted him with fingers up his ass, or his own mouth on Akihito, or he was flat out too impatient not to toss Akihito on his stomach or back and fuck him into whatever surface they were using at the moment. He could pleasure Akihito for hours, but indulged his own pleasure in more active ways rather than allowing a slow, thorough worship of the sort Akihito was giving him now.

 _This is what a lover should do,_ Asami had said what seemed like so long ago. And Asami _was_ that now, Akihito couldn't deny it, and he was Asami's. Lovers. Despite their fucked up beginning and everything they'd been through, they'd ended up here somehow. Part of Akihito wanted to finally stop struggling, lose himself in it, even if the future was so uncertain; even if it _was_ fucked up beyond words.

The room was silent except for the lewd sounds of his tongue dragging over slick flesh and the soft pop as he let Asami's cock slip free of his lips. Only the small flutter of stomach muscles and the almost imperceptible tension of inner thighs betrayed Asami's tightly reined responses. Akihito noticed, though, cheeks hollowing as he sucked the heavy shaft, his fingers rolling Asami's balls lightly. He took his time, knowing Asami's iron control would bend only slowly. Worship was the right word as he didn't hold back, indulging in the acting out of a fantasy he'd barely even admitted to himself before.

It wasn't until a soft sound, a grunt that was almost a groan, escaped from Asami that Akihito allowed his eyes to lift. The scorching look hit him like a punch to the gut. Yes. Oh yes. It was very good. He could see now the beads of sweat on Asami's temples, the half-wild look in his eyes that was quickly banked as their gazes locked. "Akihito." His voice, carefully controlled, carried a command.

Akihito laughed, low and throaty. "Oh, don't worry. You're not coming yet."

He crawled over to the couch, conscious of his own lithe body on display, and paused to look over his shoulder. Asami didn't look composed anymore. He looked as if he would devour Akihito alive at the first opportunity, and Akihito almost moaned at the surge of desire that flooded through him. He knew Asami saw it because his eyes went absolutely feral, his nostrils flaring in response.

"Release my arms, Akihito," Asami purred seductively, "and I'll give you everything you want. Everything you need right now."

God, but it was tempting. It took all of Akihito's willpower to tear himself away from that hypnotic gaze and grab the things he had come for. He crawled back to Asami, smirking as he let him get a good look at one item before he bent to fasten it around the base of Asami's cock.

"You don't need that." Asami taunted him. "I can outlast a brat like you any day."

Not rising to the bait, Akihito sat back on his heels and let his smile widen. "What a view."

Asami's answering smile was like a knife edge. "Enjoy it, Akihito. I know very soon I'll be enjoying you in ways you can't even begin to imagine."

"Promises promises," Akihito said lightly, though the words jolted him to the core, sending his own arousal and a healthy dose of fear spiraling high. "Maybe I should take pictures now. Would you make a good face for me?"

"Not as good as the face you give when you're exhausted from being all fucked out countless times, but I've wrung one more climax from your lewd little body that you didn't think you had in you. Not as good as the one you show with tears in your eyes, pupils so blown your eyes look black, your lips all bitten, swollen and red and begging for me to take you harder and deeper until you can't comprehend anything but my cock in your ass, my name on your lips, and your come shooting all over yourself."

Akihito lunged forward, fisting his hands into Asami's thick black hair and tugging his head up to stop Asami's words with a savage kiss, lust and denial making him snarl and bite as Asami gave as good as he got.

"You," he growled. "You--fuck you! Manipulative bastard!"

He plunged back into the brutal kiss not backing down from the fight for control. They broke away gasping for air, both licking the taste of blood away from their lips. "You really think you've tamed me, don't you? You're so fucking cocky and self-assured even now." Akihito heaved out a broken laugh. "Well, you haven't. Sure, I might be fucked up--some fucked up version of Stockholm Syndrome, or maybe I'm just stupid or crazy--but I also know there's a reverse effect here. You're just as fucked up as I am, so don't look so smug."

He laughed again, bitter and sharp, as Asami's chest rose and fell rapidly beneath him. He wasn't hiding his reactions so well now. Keen satisfaction pierced Akihito's heart."But all that doesn't matter right now. We're here because _I_ choose. And so are you. You've chosen this too." He leaned closer, his nose touching Asami's. "I'm not afraid of you."

A blatant lie, but it felt good to say.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The taunt made Akihito smile, showing all his teeth. He couldn't resist echoing Asami from long ago again. "Yes. Let's have some fun shall we?"

He took the bottle he'd grabbed before, pouring a generous amount of the viscous fluid into his palm, then he pressed their cocks together, using both his hands to stroke them both until they were both panting harshly, cocks slick and glistening.

Akihito pulled back a little, allowing Asami's rigid cock to slip free and smack against his hard stomach. Eyes fluttering half-shut, he leaned forward and watched Asami's reaction as he cupped his balls, lifting and massaging the heavy sack. The tips of his fingers teased the soft skin just behind, but Asami's eyes maintained what seemed to be an unwavering self-possession, even as his breath caught in his throat.

"Are you ready?" Akihito's voice was more breathless than he would've liked, but his own need was beginning to overwhelm him.

"You should know, Akihito," Asami's voice was rough-edged, finally revealing a less than perfect control, "I'm always ready."

The words made his heart contract painfully and Akihito's lips parted in a soft gasp. Wordlessly, he crawled up over Asami's body never looking away from those widening golden eyes as he pushed down onto Asami's cock inch by slow inch. He moaned when he'd finally taken it to the hilt, his head falling back at the sheer, raw pleasure of being so filled.

"What are you doing?"

Akihito knew exactly what Asami was asking. He knew that Asami had expected something else, and on some level far removed from his present reality, he was both astounded and moved that Asami would have allowed him that much. He knew it might be the only form of apology he would ever get.

"Taking what I want." Akihito began to move.

His palms braced against Asami's shoulder as he rode him, driving himself up and down on the hard flesh again and again until he was coated in a sheen of sweat and his thighs quivered with strain. His soft cries grew louder as Asami bent his knees and began thrusting up to meet his desperate grinding.

" _Akihito_." The ragged word sounded like it was ripped from Asami's throat. It cut right through him and made him shudder violently. His fumbling fingers reached down to pull at the buckle of the cock ring, and he slipped the leather free.

Three more hard thrusts and Akihito was coming, his vision flickering as Asami groaned and shoved up once more, hard enough to raise Akihito off the floor. Exhaustion brought Akihito down, and he collapsed onto Asami to ride out the aftershocks of the pleasure.

"My hands."

"What?" Akihito looked up blankly. Barely registering the rasped words.

"My hands, Akihito."

Oh. Right. It was so hard to move from where he was, but he obligingly stretched to unfasten the leather cuffs that bound Asami's wrists to the table. A whimper escaped him as Asami's cock slipped from his body, but then Asami surged up and pinned him to the soft rug, taking his mouth in a kiss that threatened to tear his tongue from its roots.

He writhed, caught between Asami's hard body and the decadent rug. The last thing he wanted to do right then was protest, and when Asami swept him up and carried him to the bedroom, Akihito just held on tightly.

Much later, as Akihito's erotic haze gave way to the fogginess of sleep, Asami's hands stroking possessively over the curve of his ass, he vaguely recalled that he hadn't a chance to mention moving out at all. Even more importantly, he realized in a sort of a mild epiphany just before he slipped into full oblivion, leaving wasn't something that really wanted to do at all.


	4. Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude from Kirishima's POV.

Kirishima sighed and straightened his glasses as the limo door slammed. Through the side mirror, he watched Takaba Akihito tearing down the sidewalk at top speed, nimbly dodging pedestrians before finally disappearing into the midday crowd. The boy was incapable of doing anything quietly or with moderation. All his years as part of Asami's organization hadn't prepared him for the likes of this one troublesome brat, nor for his boss's indulgence of the chaos Takaba wrought.

The whir of the divider going down drew his eyes to the rear view mirror as he eased into traffic. A quick glance set off warning signals; Asami's brows were drawn together as he stared out the window, but he looked thoughtful rather than perturbed. That was a good sign, comparatively speaking at least.

"What's got him hot under the collar this time?"

Asami met his eyes in the mirror, his face smoothing out into its usual unreadable expression. "Oh, he just tried to pick a fight with me, most likely so that he'd have an excuse to storm off after making his little announcement just now. When I didn't rise to the bait, it put him off stride. And as you saw..." Asami gestured toward the street.

Kirishima's curiosity got the better of him. "An announcement?"

"Yes."

The hint of humor in Asami's voice had Kirishima sending another quick look in the mirror. Asami was smiling slightly.

"He says he's looking for his own place to live, that he'll be moving out just as soon as he does."

"Ah, is that so?" Well, there was a potential mine field. Kirishima tried to keep his eyebrows from rising. Why did Asami sound so amused? Then he almost snorted; as if he needed to ask. There was no way he'd allow Takaba to just run off like that. Not if he didn't want that to happen.

He was startled, though, when Asami chuckled.

"He told me--glaring like a hissy little cat all the while--that _I_ could move in with him when he'd found a place, if I wanted. Then I could cook and clean for him."

Surprised by his own laugh, Kirishima shook his head. "I'd like to see that."

"I'm tempted to take him up on the offer. It would drive him crazy."

Another glance showed his boss looking positively evilly amused. Ever since Takaba had appeared on the scene, it was a face Asami had shown much more often, even though he'd always had a bizarre sense of humor that would emerge at the strangest times.

Kirishima allowed himself to indulge it. "It's you I'd worry for. Likely ensconced in a 2LDK in some disreputable part of town, probably without even a passable bathtub, are you sure you're up for roughing it?"

"You think I've gotten soft?" Asami's voice was cold, but the mirror confirmed that his eyes were lit up with the simple pleasure of the joke.

"You _are_ accustomed to luxury, Asami-sama," Kirishima replied formally, keeping his own face straight. "As is your due."

"Mm. Perhaps you're right and I am getting soft. I think it's time I stepped up the intensity of my sparring sessions." And there was the devilish quirk of lips again. "Won't you join me, Kirishima?"

He winced. Well, he had set himself up for that one. "Of course, Asami-sama."

"Now, regarding Takaba's announcement, I've decided to help him out on his quest to find his own place."

This time Kirishima couldn't hide his surprise. He thought about it a moment. "You're giving him a condo?"

Asami snorted. "No, but it certainly is fun to offer. His righteous indignation is always good for a laugh."

The kid did seem to spend a good amount of time worked up in that state, Kirishima acknowledged with an amused nod. Still, he had to admire him in a way. At any rate, he certainly wasn't a grasping little chit hoping to leech whatever he could from Asami, whether that be money or power. Kirishima had seen plenty of those types come and go throughout the years.

"The time for that has passed," Asami continued. "He won't be going anywhere."

Just as he had thought. Kirishima felt a momentary flash of pity for Takaba. As spirited as he was, the kid was still no match for the boss.

"I see. So you intend to avoid a direct confrontation regarding the matter?"

"Ah, I knew I keep you around for a reason, Kirishima." Asami smirked. "It's much more fun to make him realize on his own just where he belongs. Besides, who knows what kind of trouble he'll get himself into if he gets riled up about it. One thing is certain, he can usually be counted on to do the exact opposite of anything I request."

Kirishima tactfully kept his mouth shut, but he knew that Asami's requests were actually rather more like edicts, particularly in Takaba Akihito's mind. The boy didn't take well to being told what to do, that was certain, and he couldn't imagine his boss learning to request rather than demand at this late date. He wasn't sure Takaba would take that any better, to be honest. The two of them together were a volatile mix no matter the circumstances.

Kirishima put out tentative feelers. "He's seemed more worked up than usual this past week." Since he was the one responsible for assigning staff to see to Takaba's safety, he was almost forced to keep a handle on his emotional weather. While his boss might be a master of manipulation, Takaba Akihito was remarkably unpredictable at times and slippery as an eel when it came to evading surveillance. From the looks of it, he needed to be prepared for a major blowup or two.

"Yes, he has been acting out more, hasn't he?"

Again, Kirishima was puzzled that Asami sounded almost pleased by that fact. When he snuck a peek in the mirror this time, there was a softer edge to his boss's smile. Kirishima gave a mental shrug. It wasn't his place to question.

Asami's actions always had a purpose, and Kirishima had no doubt that events would turn out in his favor, even with a wild card like Takaba Akihito thrown into the mix.

Still, it would be his neck on the line if the kid went off half-cocked and Asami didn't know about it with all due speed. He sighed inaudibly. "I'll put another man on him for now."

"He seems to have a soft spot for you, Glasses Guy. Perhaps I should assign you to guard him personally for the present."

"That's not funny, Asami-sama," he said reproachfully. Kirishima knew Asami was only joking. He knew it, but he couldn't quite contain a look of alarmed chagrin, which earned a chuckle from his boss.

It was true in a way, though. Ever since Hong Kong, the kid had become a little more manageable when Kirishima had to deal with him. Takaba had even made a point to thank him for trying to protect him from the Russian, and he had apologized for getting him shot, looking at him earnestly all the while with unshed tears in his eyes. It had made Kirishima want to squirm in discomfort.

He couldn't help that it tugged at him a little. One would have to be stone to not be affected by something like that. He had waved the apology away, of course, told him that he was only doing his duty, but he hadn't forgotten Takaba's pale and drawn face, and the way he had clung to his arm on the small boat. He supposed he might have a bit of a soft spot for the kid in return. At least, now that Takaba had actually learned his name and wasn't calling him Glasses Guy anymore, and when he wasn't being a noisy brat and causing the boss undue stress.

He sighed again. Whatever Asami had planned, Kirishima hoped it would be resolved soon.

* * *

Asami tossed the detailed plans for the darkroom Kirishima had brought him onto the coffee table where the blueprints and glossy photos from the interior designer fanned out in a colorful display.

"Come with me."

Kirishima dutifully followed him into the study, a bit puzzled as Asami instructed him to leave the door half-open and then settled behind his desk with an expectant look.

"Asami-sama?"

"Have a seat."

He sat, watching Asami pour himself a drink from the decanter on his desk.

"Would you like one?"

It was doubtful that any serious business was left on the agenda or Asami wouldn't have brought him here, nor offered him the drink in the first place. He nodded assent. "Please."

The smooth burn of the alcohol went down his throat with a pleasing tingle. After the intense morning workouts with Asami and Suoh that had been incorporated into his schedule the past few days, Kirishima could well use the aid to relax his aching muscles. He wouldn't be in a hurry to imply his boss was soft again anytime soon, jokingly or not.

Asami looked as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, of course, if the amused glint in his eyes was any indication.

"You look tense, Kirishima. Don't tell me our little session this morning is the cause?"

"Of course not, Asami-sama. It was definitely the stack of Finance reports I had to go over this afternoon."

"Hm. And here I thought your first love was spreadsheets. The way your eyes light up when you see those columns of figures is a dead giveaway."

"Well, maybe in the case of the more attractive figures it's true." Kirishima allowed himself a small smile as he took another sip of the expensive scotch. "A little creative math is always entertaining, and when the numbers cooperate it can definitely be a thing of beauty."

"Indeed. Much less messy than human entanglements as well."

Asami stared into his glass with a self-deprecating upturn of his mouth. Kirishima had no doubt where the turn of his thoughts had gone. He waited out the moment, wondering where Asami would take it.

"I thought I was above it all."

"Sir?"

"I saw so many others falling prey to their desires, making themselves vulnerable. Foolish, undisciplined, and worse, I thought them. And now I'm paying well for my hubris." Asami polished off his drink and poured another. "Those others, their mistresses probably rub their shoulders at night, pretend, at least, to listen to their troubles at work, feed their ego, and act like a proper bit of arm candy when the occasion arises. And me, what do I get? A troublesome, noisy punk who'd laugh himself sick at the thought of such things."

"Well," Kirishima said cautiously, after a long pause where Asami just contemplated the contents of the cut crystal glass. "He might rub your shoulders if you asked nicely."

Asami huffed out a laugh, seeming to snap out of his reverie, and Kirishima relaxed. Everyone knew it was precisely because Takaba was so different that he was able to sustain the boss's interest. Kirishima hoped, though, that if Asami ever decided to refer to Takaba as his mistress to his face, it happened when he was nowhere in the vicinity.

The beeping of Asami's cell phone interrupted their strange conversation. Asami answered it immediately.

"Understood. Very good."

He stood smoothly after ending the call, moving to stand at the window of his study. After a long moment of silence, Kirishima was about to speak when he thought he heard a noise toward the front of the apartment. He saw Asami cock his head and straighten his back, listening for several moments before he turned toward him and moved to sit on the edge of his desk.

"The plans for the dark room were well done. The designer's estimates were very optimistic."

Unphased by the sudden jump in subject, Kirishima nodded smoothly. "Ah, yes, he was eager to do the job. All the photography equipment is state of the art, of course. Once you've signed off on it, the work can begin immediately."

"Unfortunately, that is not going to happen."

"Is there a problem I overlooked?" Kirishima sat taller and straightened his glasses, his mind ticking over the various components of this minor task he'd been given.

"For the time being, it's better to table the renovations. Takaba insists on finding his own place."

A light bulb went off in Kirishima's mind as he associated the noise from outside the room with the turn of the conversation. He quickly transitioned into his role. "Is that okay?"

"I won't force him to stay. I even offered to help him, just with the search itself to find something suitable, otherwise he'd likely take the first dive he stumbled upon."

"He agreed to that?" Kirishima was honestly surprised.

"Hmph." Asami snorted a laugh. "I wouldn't use that word, but in the end I think he accepted it as a lesser of two evils. He probably thought of it as tossing me a bone."

"I'm surprised the darkroom didn't tempt him. If he saw these plans he might change his mind."

"I didn't tell him. Knowing him, it would only make him angry, or even more likely, guilty. I don't want him here out of some misplaced sense of guilt. It was probably a foolish idea from the beginning. He hates when I try to give him things."

Their eyes met for just a moment in shared amusement. His boss really was a manipulative genius. Kirishima didn't allow his feelings to reach his face, though, just in case the kid was peeking through the crack in the door.

"It's a shame, but if it can't be helped..."

"Take the plans back to the office. He's too nosy to keep them around here."

Kirishima stood. "Work was scheduled to begin next week. Should I cancel for sure, then?"

"Mm." Asami was silent for a moment. "Delay it for a month. Perhaps by then..."

Kirishima admired the way Asami managed to interject just a subtle note of wistfulness into his voice. He wondered if Takaba really was behind the door and reacting in the way Asami intended. Probably.

"Understood. I'll be going now then."

He walked slowly to the door, giving Takaba enough time to make a clean getaway if he was there.

"Oh, and Kirishima? Don't forget our sparring session tomorrow. 6 A.M. sharp."

As he gathered up the plans from the coffee table, he mumbled something under his breath about career choices and listening to his mother.

"What was that?" Asami asked from directly behind his back.

Damn. His boss could move quietly for such a powerfully built man.

"Nothing, Asami-sama." He bowed. "See you bright and early tomorrow."

He escaped from Asami's amused eyes, clutching the folder of blueprints under his arm as he made his way to the elevator. Takaba Akihito was inside when the doors opened looking as jumpy as a cat and guilty as sin.

"Oh! Kirishima-san, I didn't know you were here." His eyes flicked to the folder, then back up to Kirishima's face.

"Takaba-kun." Kirishima nodded. Oh, yes, Asami had played him well. The poor kid looked rather miserable and a bit remorseful as well, his expression softening every time his eyes lit on the folder Kirishima was holding.

He held out his arm as the door started to slide shut again, and Takaba stepped out sheepishly.

"Is...uh...is everything all right?" Takaba shifted from foot to foot, as if he was ready to sprint from the scene at the first opportunity.

"Everything is fine. Asami-sama is inside."

"Oh, well...I guess I'd better go and start dinner then. I promised I'd make hot pot tonight." In his mercurial way, Takaba suddenly flashed a sunny grin. "It's my specialty. Want to join us?"

"Thank you, but I have something to drop at the office."

Takaba flushed, trying hard not to look at the folder as Kirishima stepped into the elevator and bowed slightly, still holding the door. Takaba bobbed in return.

"Go easy on him tonight, Takaba-kun. Asami-sama is tired and stressed at the moment, even if he doesn't show it."

Kirishima allowed himself to smirk after the door had slid shut on Takaba's surprised and guilty expression.


	5. Pulling Strings

"Takaba Akihito, get in the car right now!"

"Whoa, Kirishima-san. That sounded exactly like my mother."

Kirishima scowled and jerked his thumb toward the door he was holding open.

"Get. In. Are you even capable of staying out of trouble for even five minutes?"

"I'm not getting in the car! What I do is my business!"

Kirishima looked murderous, and with Suoh looming in the background as well, Akihito was almost ready to rethink his position when Asami's voice came from the interior of the car.

"Takaba."

The warning in it was explicit, and Akihito resigned himself to his fate, throwing himself into the back with ill grace. He opened his mouth to harangue Asami, but before he could get a word out, he found himself jerked over Asami's lap as a series of hard and fast spanks made his breath catch in his throat.

"A-Asami!" He struggled to get away, but an iron-like hand pressed him into place, rendering all his efforts useless.

It seemed to incite Asami even more, though, and the blows rained down in furious succession. Even through his jeans, his ass felt like it was beginning to catch fire. He hissed out in pain, his face buried into the leather of the car seat and tried to stay still in the hopes that Asami would finally be appeased.

Just as suddenly, he found himself dumped onto the floorboards. Akihito groaned as he lifted himself up to his hands and knees and stared up at Asami, who looked utterly forbidding with his arms crossed over his chest and his brows drawn together.

"Feel better?" Akihito dared.

"No."

The barely leashed anger in the word made Akihito wince. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have jumped into the situation like that without thinking, but anyway, that's who he was. And it wasn't as if he could just stand by while someone else got hurt, could he? How the hell did Asami find out about it so fast anyway? Besides, he was just trying to do his job. It wasn't his fault if things got out of control like that.

Cautiously, he kneeled up. "I'm all right, you know."

Some of the tension seemed to drain out of Asami. He snorted, reaching to tilt Akihito's chin, his fingers lightly brushing the ugly bruise forming on one cheekbone. Akihito did his best to keep from flinching. "That's nothing. Doesn't even hurt."

"Stupid brat. I really think you must have a death wish."

"That's not true!" Akihito started to get angry himself.

"Promise me you'll never do something like that again."

"No!"

"Takaba." It was amazing how chilling Asami could make his name sound.

"Back to last names again?

Asami's eyes narrowed. "You seem to have forgotten that you're supposed to be a photographer. Not a cop, not a martial arts expert, not a--."

"Yes," Akihito broke in. "But remember what kind of photographer I am."

"An insane one. One with no sense of self-preservation. If only I could forget."

"I'm still here!" A bit more softly, he added, "I'm fine."

"What made you think getting in the middle of that was a good idea?"

"I didn't think--"

"Naturally," Asami interrupted with a sardonic look. "When do you ever?"

"Listen, you jerk! It just all happened so fast! I was taking pictures of the deal and then everything went bad. They brought that kid in, and they were going to kill him!"

"That _kid_ was a member of the gang and two years older than you."

"Well, I didn't know that! How do _you_ know that? Anyway, was I just supposed to sit there and watch someone get killed right in front of me?"

"You little idiot. They _shot_ at you." Asami jerked Akihito up by the front of his shirt until their faces were inches apart. "What don't you understand about the fact that you could be _dead_ right now?"

This close, Akihito couldn't help but notice the play of emotion in Asami's eyes. He looked angry, yes, but underneath that, worry and even...fear? A sense of remorse flooded Akihito, and he softened almost immediately.

"I--I'm sorry if I--if you were..."

They stared at each other wordlessly for a long moment, then Akihito was jerked all the way onto Asami's lap and savagely kissed until he had to beat his hands against Asami's chest in a struggle to get air.

"I ought to put a leash on you," Asami growled against his ear.

Akihito started to bristle again, when a sharp smack to his sore ass made him groan. He was dumped onto the seat next to Asami.

"Behave for a few minutes if you can manage that. I need to make a call."

Akihito glared, but kept quiet, shifting awkwardly on the seat and trying to find a position that didn't cause himself too much discomfort. Asami's call lasted longer than a few minutes, and the adrenaline that had been sustaining him for the past few hours during the confrontation in the abandoned building and after with the police finally began to drain out of him.

Flashes of the scene started replaying in his mind, and the shock of it finally hit his system, leaving Akihito trembling a little as the sound of the shots and the noisy chaos seemed to echo in his ears.

He found himself pressed against Asami's warm side, a large hand ruffling through his hair. "Well, it all turned out all right in the end. Don't dwell on it."

His chin was tilted up again, and this time Asami was wearing his usual smirk. "But I think you've already used up a few of your nine lives, try not to burn through them so quickly, little cat."

Akihito batted his hand away, blushing a little, but making no effort to move away from the comforting warmth of Asami's embrace. "As if you're one to lecture me about dangerous situations."

"The key difference being that I am well equipped and well versed in handling such situations," Asami spoke sternly. "In any case, we'll talk more about your career choices later. Right now, I--"

Akihito straightened abruptly "Career choices? What are you--"

" _Right now_ ," Asami continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I've got some real estate to show you."

That derailed Akihito, and he looked up at Asami in surprise. "What?"

"The realtor has put together an acceptable list of properties. Kirishima has vetted them, so if you'd like we can take the time to go see them now."

Akihito stared.

"You _are_ still set on moving?" Asami's eyebrow lifted in question.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Akihito stammered. What was wrong with him? He definitely was set on getting his own place. It was just surprising that Asami had actually made good on his promise to help him so quickly, that's all. Akihito was _pleasantly_ surprised that Asami hadn't finagled some reason to delay, that he hadn't tried to convince him to stay.

He should be glad that Asami was giving him space. Especially after overhearing his conversation with Kirishima about the darkroom. He was happy that Asami had tabled that idea. Very happy. It would have been awkward to leave after that. He would have appeared ungrateful, and regardless of what Asami was, Akihito realized that he had been good to him, maybe even better than he deserved. Mostly. Lately, anyway.

But maybe Asami was actually relieved he was leaving after all. Maybe he was getting tired of having him underfoot all the time. Maybe he was just getting tired of him period. He looked up to find Asami studying him with an unreadable expression. He flushed a little and turned to look out the window, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Why? Why did it feel like his heart was being squeezed in a tight fist?

* * *

They had stopped at Club Sion after Akihito had seen what seemed like every available apartment in Tokyo. To be honest, each place had been awesome, and much better than what he could have found on his own. He was still skeptical that he could afford any of them, but Asami swore the rents were within his budget, and that he hadn't done anything shady to get the prices lowered.

Waiting in the office for Asami to return from his business with the club manager, he stared down at the various brochures and information packets helplessly. They all seemed to blur together. How was he supposed to choose when they all seemed so good, and he could barely remember which was which after seeing so many in a row?

"You've been staring at the same page for five minutes." Kirishima's voice made him jump. "Surely, even a brat like you learned to read in school."

Akihito scowled. Apparently, Kirishima was still pissed off about what happened earlier. As if he could help that Asami had gotten into a bad mood about it and taken it out on everyone else. It _wasn't_ his fault.

"Shouldn't goons be seen and not heard?"

"And noisy brats should be put over a lap and spanked." Kirishima smirked. "Oh wait, that already happened."

"You--" Akihito began indignantly.

"Is there a problem?" Asami's cool voice coming from the doorway made Akihito still immediately. Then he slanted a mischievous look at Kirishima before shaking his head.

"Kirishima-san was just saying how much he enjoyed seeing me get spanked. He's a lot kinkier than I thought, but I guess working for you, it's to be expected."

He took a moment to savor the bright red flush that spread over Kirishima's face as he sputtered out an incoherent denial. A flicker of amusement passed over Asami's features. Even Suoh looked as if he almost wanted to crack a smile.

Akihito stared at the big man fascinated. "Look! Suoh-san's mouth twitched. Are you actually allowed to have a sense of humor?" Akihito grinned. "Isn't that taboo?" He turned to look at Asami. "Doesn't he owe you a finger now or something?"

"Stop tormenting my best men, Akihito." Asami crossed the room with long, powerful strides. "I like to keep them happy. Besides, if I were you, I'd be worrying about what _you_ owe me."

"Owe you? What are you talking about?"

Asami merely gave him a cool little smile before dismissing Kirishima and Suoh for the night. When the door shut behind them, Akihito was scooped up and carried over to the huge desk that dominated the room.

"Don't I get a reward for helping you?" Asami set him on the edge of the desk, caging him in as he put his palms on either side of Akihito, and leaned in to graze his teeth over one earlobe.

"You--you offered to help!" Akihito shivered as hot breath tickled his neck. "Why should I have to--ungh--" Asami had bitten deeply, worrying the flesh at the curve of Akihito's throat and shoulder.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about pulling strings so you wouldn't be up all night giving your statement to the cops and making sure your personal information wouldn't get leaked to people who'd be very interested in it."

"What do you mean?" Akihito's half-closed eyes flew open. "You mean those guys could--"

" _Those guys_ work for bigger fish, Akihito. You interrupted their business. You don't want to cross paths with them again."

Akihito shivered, and not just from the path Asami's tongue was making along his jaw.

"Don't worry about it," Asami soothed as he smoothly unzipped Akihito's jeans. "I've taken care of it."

Despite himself, the words comforted Akihito, though he shied away from thinking about just how Asami had 'taken care' of things. Pulling strings, he had said. Akihito really hoped that was all, though even that much made him feel guilty. Asami had probably done ten illegal things tonight just to help him out, and it was entirely hypocritical of Akihito to be grateful that he did. He couldn't even blame Asami for the situation this time.

"Well," he said a bit shyly, resting his head against Asami's shoulder. "Thanks."

He felt Asami grin against the side of his throat. "You're welcome. But don't think I'm letting you off that easy."

Akihito gasped as Asami suddenly flipped him onto his stomach. Bent over the edge of the desk, he was helpless as his unzipped jeans were tugged halfway down his thighs. Resigned, he looked over his shoulder, meeting Asami's amused eyes. "Pervert. Can't we go home to do this?" he asked anyway.

There was almost a tender smile on Asami's face when he bent down to press a chaste kiss to Akihito's lips. "Home is where the heart is, my cute Akihito."

The sudden heavy thud of his heart made Akihito feel light-headed, but the sharp sting of Asami's large hand on his ass brought him right back to focus.

"Shit! Again?!" He should've known.

"Ah, before was for punishment, Akihito." Asami's low, rich chuckle sent a shiver down Akihito's spine. " _This_ is for pleasure."

This time there was nothing between his skin and Asami's palm, and the sting was sharper and more intense, sending tingles of sensation straight through him. He bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Bastard, this--this isn't--isn't pleasure."

The laugh came again. "Little liar. I know _I'm_ certainly enjoying the sight of your round little ass turning this lovely shade of pink." A hand insinuated itself between Akihito and the desk. "And _this_ ," he gave Akihito's hard cock a firm squeeze, "says you are too."

Asami didn't stop until Akihito's ass fairly glowed, and he was arching up to meet his hand with desperate little pleas for Asami to fuck him. They both groaned as Asami opened him up quick and dirty, then shoved in hard, Akihito fisting his own cock frantically as Asami drove him into the desk.

Fuck. Fuck. Only Asami could this to him; turn him into this mindless creature, completely given over to need and lust, caring only that Asami never never stop.

He spilled over the desk, his orgasm overtaking him with a sudden, violent force that left him shuddering and limp as Asami slid an arm beneath him and held him tight, his final thrusts making Akihito grunt from the impact.

The cool wood of the desk pressed against his cheek as they lay there recovering. Akihito closed his eyes, unable to breathe as deeply as he needed with Asami's weight still pinning him. Somehow, though, he found he didn't really mind.


	6. Risk Management

Akihito was still dead to the world by the time Asami had showered and dressed. He sat for a moment on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep, unable to resist ruffling his fingers through Akihito's tawny mess of hair. A faint smile stole over his face as Akihito turned his face toward his fingers and his body curled around Asami's hips, instinctively seeking the warmth.

The thought of taking the boy again was all too tempting, but he repressed the desire ruthlessly. He'd let his self-discipline lapse entirely too much recently. It was only matters relating to Akihito that were capable of making him truly lose his cool these days it seemed. The incident in the car yesterday being only the latest and most blatantly obvious example.

It was something he would have to get a handle on, though he had no intention of denying the intense emotions that his prickly lover inspired in him. Denying who he was or what he wanted had never been his way. Better to accept what was and manage the situation accordingly. It was something Feilong had never understood. Allowing emotion, but controlling it, channeling it into a force that could be used to one's benefit like any other, but most importantly, not being ruled by it, was, in part, what had allowed him to rise to his position and hold onto it so effectively.

An impressive sounding philosophy. Asami's lips twisted. And yet, he'd given way to an outburst of anger-fueled relief and taken it out on Akihito; a still naive kid despite everything he'd been through over the past year; despite everything that _he'd_ personally put him through.

With his sleep-softened features, Akihito looked even younger than usual, and for a moment Asami felt a bit like the pervert Akihito often called him. The flash of remorse didn't last long. He wasn't prone to regrets or self-recrimination. He couldn't change who he was or what he had done, though he might possibly regret the harshness of their meeting and any lingering mistrust on Akihito's part. But even there, Akihito was so much fun when he was fighting; resisting his own attraction to Asami with all his might and giving in so beautifully when his qualms and inhibitions were repressed in the heat of the moment.

And things had changed since Hong Kong. Certainly, Akihito had run. He'd fought being cornered, and Asami had let him run because he had known Akihito would come back. And he had. Akihito hadn't been able to resist the pull between them anymore than he could.

Things had begun to be different then, but the boy blew hot and cold. It was obvious he was torn between what he thought of as right and his own desires. His confusion and fears were palpable, and now he wanted to run again.

Asami knew that he could have pressed the issue. If he brought the right forces to bear, Akihito would remain right where he was, but just the thought of truly forcing him into a corner made him frown. A wave of fierce protectiveness swept through him. The last thing he wanted to do was break the high-spirited boy or even quell him.

The subterfuge Asami was engaging in to keep Akihito by his side was probably beneath him, but his altruism, such as it was, could only go so far. He admired Akihito's fierce drive for independence and his pride that would never allow him to completely rely on anyone, much less him. The desire to see Akihito grow into all that pride and stubborn strength kept him captivated.

So let him run, at least a little. Eventually, Akihito would learn that relying on him, being near, didn't have to be a lessening of his own manhood or a compromise of his own convictions. Nothing worse than what had already occurred anyway, Asami thought pragmatically. If giving him his head for a while would bring Akihito back to him willingly, well then. It might be too much to hope for, but he hadn't gotten where he was by being timid about his expectations.

He stroked over Akihito's cheek gently before standing. Whatever was between them was too strong to ignore. That was true for the both of them. His biggest problem would be making sure the troublesome brat survived _to_ accomplish any of things he wanted.

With that in mind, he made his way to where his car was waiting and called Kirishima as soon as they pulled out of the garage.

"Asami-sama. Matsuno released Takaba's camera and memory card to us. Any paperwork that listed Takaba's name has been destroyed."

"And the men?"

"Definitely part of Inagawa. Two of the splinter groups. Internal politics and a deal gone bad. They've all been released."

"And they have no idea who Takaba is?"

"No. They tried to find out, but Matsuno shut them out."

"And the police?"

"Takaba never had dealings with that particular precinct before it seems. Only those officers on our payroll had sustained contact with him last night. The men we had tailing Takaba contacted us quickly enough that we could contain the damage. His identity should be safe. The men from Inagawa group didn't even realize that he was photographing them. Matsuno had already sequestered Takaba by the time he started spouting off about it."

"Did Takaba reveal anything about his source to Matsuno."

"No. Matsuno seemed to think it wasn't TMPD, though it could have been one of the lower rank detectives working a case or a reporter with a knack for blackmail. With Inagawa being unstable since the split, public outcry over the recent violence against civilians has put pressure on them, but TMPD is keeping any investigation under close wraps. There are definitely whispers, though, that they're looking to hit Inagawa hard. "

"Particularly with the Goto-gumi backing the current leadership. Well, if it was a cop, he'll be unlikely to reveal he leaked the information. Still, it's a loose end I don't like to leave dangling. Have someone sniff around Takaba's usual haunts. See if you can't get confirmation, and if you do, make sure he knows how to keep his mouth shut."

"I'll get someone right on it."

"Hn. And store the memory card in the usual place. Leave the camera on my desk."

No doubt Akihito would be furious when he found out the police weren't intending to use it, but he'd be even angrier if he knew it was in his hands.

"Of course, Asami-sama."

"Oh, and Kirishima, reward our men appropriately. They handled the situation well. Make sure you keep those two on Takaba."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

* * *

Asami had spent the majority of the day on fairly routine work, staying late to take a couple of important overseas calls and getting through a pile of reports that Kirishima had been fretting over the past couple of days. His first assistant was definitely looking a little stressed, but he supposed he couldn't blame him.

He'd told the man to schedule some time off soon, and threatened him with having to take Takaba to Disneyland for the day if he didn't do as directed. The man's pained expression had sent him home with a smirk on his lips.

It was almost three in the morning when he finally made it back to the condo, so he was surprised to see Akihito awake, standing at the window and peering out at the Tokyo skyline. He was dressed in a pair of his tacky-patterned boxers and wearing one of Asami's white shirts over them, an utterly alluring combination.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Asami casually shrugged off his jacket as Akihito turned to face him, draping it over the arm of the sofa.

"Asami." Akihito looked troubled. "They let those guys go. Even with my pictures and what I told them."

He narrowed his eyes, cataloguing the tension and fatigue evident in Akihito's bearing. "Yes. I know," he said slowly as his fingers worked the knot of his tie open and slid it from the collar of his shirt. He let it drop on top of his jacket. "Does that really surprise you?"

Akihito's temper flared "Of course it doesn't surprise _you_. You probably do things like this all the time. Buy off a cop and get off scott free."

"I would never be so stupid as to conduct business in an unsecured location, nor would I lower my conduct to that of a common street gang. But, yes, I have influence over many different people from all walks of life. I use that to my advantage when necessary." He said the words coolly, seemingly unaffected by Akihito's display of anger.

"You're the worst!" Akihito ground his teeth in frustration. "And so are they!"

"Akihito--it's not as simple as you might think."

"Stop! Just stop! I don't want to hear it. Open my eyes and blah blah blah...I _know_ , all right?" Akihito swung around and hit his fist against the sheet of glass framing the city. "This sucks."

"Akihito." Concern for Akihito mostly kept the amusement out of Asami's voice. "I understand that you're upset. I can see how--"

"Oh, yeah? Do you?" Akihito whirled around to glare at him. "You don't understand anything. It's all just a joke to you and to everyone. Well, I'll show you. That cop, he took my camera, the bastard, but I uploaded the pics to my phone while I was waiting at the station. I'll take the pictures to the paper. I overheard the cops talking. I know who those guys were. I'll--"

"Akihito," Asami said sharply. "You _will_ leave this alone."

"The hell I will!" Eyes flashing, Akihito radiated a mixture of fury and frustration. "This has nothing to do with you! They're from Inagawa, right? So fuck you! I'm selling those pictures and maybe I'll get more too. Something that will really put them away for good. I've heard about what they've been doing. They deserve it!"

Asami felt his own anger rise up and clamped down on it ruthlessly. He took a step closer to Akihito, though, and frowned. "When will you ever learn to listen? This group, they're little better than animals. Do you understand?"

"Oh, I understand all right. I sleep next to a dangerous animal every night."

Asami's scowling features unexpectedly transformed into something wicked, amusement and a feral sort of playfulness making his eyes seem to shine. He prowled toward Akihito slowly, letting the tension build even as Akihito stood his ground, his own eyes flickering in response.

Akihito's back met the cool glass of the floor-to-ceiling window as Asami loomed over him, his palms pressed to either side of Akihito's shoulders.

"I _am_ the most dangerous animal you'll ever know, Akihito." Hot breath tickled Akihito's ear, making the hairs on the nape of his neck rise, along with a sharp surge of arousal. "I've the biggest territory, the most power and cunning, the sharpest teeth..."

Asami bit hard into the tender flesh of his throat, pinning him there until Akihito groaned.

"And claws..."

His nails grazed over Akihito's ribs through the material of his thin shirt. The play of Asami's fingers drew an involuntary undulation from Akihito's body, and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from letting another embarrassing sound escape.

Asami wasn't finished, though. He pressed forward until their bodies were flush against each other and tilted Akihito's chin up so their eyes locked. "And I'll always fight to protect what's mine."

Akihito could feel proof of Asami's arousal hot and hard against him. His own traitorous body wanted nothing more than to give in to the claim and the need within him that this man always fanned to uncontrollable flames, but he lifted his chin even higher.

"I'm not your property."

The words didn't sound convincing even to himself.

"But you are," Asami murmured. He smiled gently, making Akihito's heart throb with painful intensity, and brushed his thumb over Akihito's lower lip. "You're mine. Mine alone."

Helplessly, Akihito shut his eyes against the words, unable to deny it yet again. He knew it was true no matter how hard he tried to run from the knowledge. His throat closed up with a tight ache.

"Asami," he said hoarsely. He had to swallow hard to speak again. "You can't--you can't just own someone. Not me. I--"

His fists curled up into hard little balls, and he opened his eyes to stare at Asami with a kind of desperate and urgent defiance. "I'm not one of your lackeys or one of your little admirers willing to throw myself at your feet. I'm _not_ just a piece of property. Why can't you understand that?"

"Of course you're not. I never thought so. If you were, I wouldn't want you the way I do."

Another heart-wrenching smile sent Akihito tumbling into confusion. "Asami?"

"You're special, Akihito." Asami spoke with what Akihito could almost think was tenderness.

Akihito stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Surely you knew that? Do you I think I would do even a portion of what I have for you if it were otherwise? Would I invite you into my home? Would I come for you again and again? Would I protect you with my life?"

Trembling, Akihito's fingers crept up to cling to the fabric of Asami's shirt, anchoring him against the sudden weakness in his knees. The onslaught of the confusing emotions stirred by those words was overwhelming. Adrenaline swept through him like a lit fuse and spread to his extremities. His chest felt so tight he could barely breathe.

"Well, I--I..." He stared up at Asami, lost and wordless.

"Have I been so remiss, then? Should I treat you differently? If you'd allow me, I would."

Asami's muscles flexed beneath Akihito's fingers as he began to undo the buttons of the shirt Akihito wore, one by one. "Do you want romance, my Akihito?" He sighed long and deep as if thinking about the idea. "I would dress you in the finest clothes. Have you on my arm in the best restaurants, at the theater, in the most exclusive night clubs in the city."

He bent to press a kiss to the hollow of Akihito's throat, murmuring words against his skin. "I would drape you in jewels that would outshine anyone else, though their worth could never even begin to match yours without them."

Unable to believe what he was hearing, Akihito watched in silent wonder as Asami sank to his knees and spread his unbuttoned shirt wide. "I would make everyone see you, know you, bow to you just as they do to me. I would give you anything you desired."

His lips ghosted over Akihito's stomach, soft kisses trailing from hip to hip. The unwavering golden gaze undid him, and Akihito gasped as Asami's warm, wet tongue dipped into his navel. "Ah...Asami...I'd never--never forgive you if you did all that."

Asami laughed. Low and warm, the sound washed over Akihito, drowning him in a tender flood. He pressed his palms against Asami's shoulders just to keep his unstable knees from giving way.

"Jerk," he said shakily. "You know I'd never want all that. That's not why I l--" Akihito inhaled sharply, shocked by what he'd almost let slip.

The hands Asami had on Akihito's hips tightened painfully; the man's intent gaze pinning him in place. "Why you _what_ , Akihito?"

It was no more than a murmured question, but it seemed charged with an intensity that made Akihito's blood rise in his ears. Oh God, he couldn't. Akihito did the only thing possible under the circumstances. He lashed out.

"Listen, Asami." His voice sounded high and wavering in his own ears. "I have my own ideas, my own life. Don't you see? I'm a man too. You might not think so, but I need...Well, I've got to make my own decisions. Take care of myself. So don't think I'll just fall in with whatever you want. I hate...I hate what you do. I'll never--I'll never..."

Akihito couldn't tear his eyes away from the unusual display of emotions suddenly flickering over Asami's features. His whole body throbbed in response, his own eyes welling up with unshed tears.

He tensed when Asami's forehead rested again his belly.

"I don't want to trap you, Akihito." Asami's voice sounded controlled, but weary, maybe a little sad, and fraying on the edges. "I might wish you would see fit to obey me on rare occasion." That was wryly inflected, which made Akihito twist even more on the stake of his own feelings. "But I do know that you're a man. A very young one."

When Akihito took in a breath to respond, Asami stopped him with a shake of his head, looking up at him again.

"But you are already a worthy one. Do you think I don't want to see you grow and become who you are meant to be? To see that strength and determination and sheer stubbornness of will dimmed? I have no desire to curtail one of the things that pleases me the most." His voice grew more stern. "I won't stand by and see you hurt, that is true, but when I have truly tried to prevent you from doing as you like?"

"All the time!"

Asami only regarded him with that steady golden gaze that seemed to cast a light into every corner of Akihito's soul. The problem was, the best examples he could think of always came back to Asami trying to protect him, and being frustratingly right about the situation when all was said and done. It was Akihito's own unwillingness to heed his requests and warnings that had gotten him into so many troubles.

He frowned. It wasn't fair, though. Asami really didn't see him as a man, did he? As more than a piece of property?

"If you understand that I'm a man, then you won't try to control me at all. I can't live like that. I'll die, Asami. I can't be put in a cage. I'll suffocate. Don't you see? You said you'd give me anything. Well, then, what about respect? How can I--" His voice dropped as heat bloomed across his cheekbones. "How can I be with you unless you can give me that?"

An endless moment passed as their eyes locked, and then Asami sighed, startling Akihito as he rubbed his hands over his face and muttered a curse, then rose to his feet to stare down at Akihito with an unreadable expression.

"I know that you overheard the conversation I had with Kirishima about the darkroom." He turned away from Akihito, one hand resting on the huge window.

The sudden turn of conversation startled Akihito. He stared at Asami's broad back. "What?"

"I planned that after you said you wanted to leave."

"I don't understand." Akihito was utterly confused. "The darkroom was just a lie?"

"Oh, no. I had those plans drawn up and ready for a while and was going to start construction without telling you. It would've been a surprise. I just figured after your announcement that--well, you heard what I told Kirishima. That was pretty much the truth."

Anger started to replace confusion in Akihito's mind. "So you were just using that to what--make me feel bad?"

"Yes. You're hopelessly tender-hearted. I used that to make you more receptive to staying with me."

"But..." Akihito frowned, torn between outrage and uncertainty. "You never asked me to stay."

"I was still working up to that. I wasn't planning on asking, actually, just making it so you'd decide not to go after all."

"But you helped me find all those places!"

"Yes, overwhelming wasn't it? Hard to make a decision? And when you got around to doing that, there would have been unavoidable delays to moving in. Renovations and such."

Indignation made Akihito go red this time. "You manipulative _asshole_! So you were just playing me all this time? Laughing at me with Kirishima for being stupid and gullible and--"

"I wasn't laughing. I was doing what I needed to protect my interests."

Akihito growled. " _Your_ interests. You jerk! What about mine? I can't believe you!" He grabbed Asami's arm and tugged him around. "Why are you even telling me this now?"

A self-mocking grin twisted Asami's mouth. "Because your little speech got to me. Oh, how the mighty have fallen, and to the cheekiest little brat imaginable."

"Stop it!" Akihito's fist hit Asami's chest with a solid thud. "Give me a straight answer for once!"

Asami's arms locked around him with implacable force. "You want to me to treat you like a man, respect you, let you make your own decisions. Well, then, this is how it is. I want you. I want you here. With me. For good. That's it straight out. No manipulations."

Heart trip-hammering against his ribcage, Akihito fought for control over his turbulent emotions. "How do I know this isn't just another manipulation?"

"Because I've never lied to you, not outright." That silenced Akihito because he knew it was true. Asami never said things he didn't mean. On the heels of that acknowledgement, it was a shock to see Asami grimace, his eyes squeezed shut for a second. "Or rather," he amended, "only once."

Akihito's eyes flew wide. "When?"

"When I said that you didn't have that kind of value."

The blood rose in his ears again, and Akihito was dimly grateful for the iron-like hold Asami had on him.

"And," he whispered. "What if...what if I still want to go?"

The arms tightened for an excruciating moment, then Asami released him, taking a half-step back and merely looking at Akihito with a raw sort of openness he'd never seen before.

"Then I'll help you like I promised."

Akihito could tell he tried to school his face then, composing it back into it's usual inscrutable mask, but he could see the difference. A vulnerability that lurked about the edges, showing in the crease of Asami's eyes and the curve of lip, making Akihito's mind spin.

"If... _if_ I stay," Akihito began, trying to make his voice stern, but fighting the fierce and seemingly unquenchable and more than half-unwanted happiness that was rising up inside him. "I'll do as I like with work. You can't stop me from taking assignments or doing my job just because you think it's dangerous."

His heart leapt in response as Asami's wicked smile made another appearance. "Akihito," he purred, stepping close once again and making Akihito's pulse race with dizzying speed. "Did I ever tell you negotiations are my speciality?"

* * *

On the edge of the city, harsh breathing broke the silence of a sparsely furnished room. The smell of fear and desperation hung heavily in the air, along with stale cigarette smoke and a pungent, coppery undertone. A trail of red trickled down to the drain in the center of the floor.

The man strapped to the chair kept his eyes away from the body lying just to his left, fat fingers splayed out against the concrete like the arms of bloated starfish and pointed accusingly in his direction.

"You're a disgrace."

The man in the chair whimpered, unable to speak around the dirty leather belt wrapped tightly around his cracked and swollen lips.

"You've cost us more than you can imagine with this little _blunder_. Or maybe it wasn't a blunder. Maybe you've decided you're unhappy with our organization, and this was your way of submitting your letter of resignation?"

The man shook his head violently.

"Did you know the one who interrupted your ill-advised _meeting_ \--that _kid_ who you said wasn't a problem, who you said had just _stumbled_ into your little party--he's a photographer.

The man's eyes widened.

"Yes. Amazing. A light dawns, dim as it is. He was waiting for you."

Unpleasant sounds came from around the gag as the man tried to form words.

"No, don't bother. I know it wasn't your doing. No, your foolish, braggart brother was the one with the loose tongue."

A booted kick hit the body with a heavy thud, and the man in the chair shuddered.

"Oh, don't cry. He's much better off this way, seeing how drink and whoring and idle gossip led him to this very pass. And the sniveling little reporter who sniffed after his leavings won't be spreading any more tales either."

"Look at me, when I'm speaking to you, Ito."

The man raised his head fearfully.

"The kid he sent to take the photos is still out there. We're having a bit of trouble of locating him at the moment."

At a signal, a hulking figure emerged from the shadows and undid the leather gag. The man worked his jaw, hissing in both pain and relief.

"So do you know what I want you to do?"

"Find him?" A gravelly voice asked fearfully.

Amused laughter filled the room. "As if I'd entrust you with a job of that importance, or any job for that matter. No, I just want you to die now, squeaking like the wretched little rat you are."

"No! Please!"

"Ah, yes. That's it." There was no need for a silencer and the shot rang loudly in the small room.

"Well, _I_ feel better." Nervous chuckles surrounded the man who stepped forward under the single bare bulb that provided the only light in the room. "Now, find out everything you can about Takaba Akihito."


	7. Coming Clean

The ringtone currently sounding from his cellphone was music to Akihito's ears in more way than one. The morning after that weird, intense, and excruciatingly embarrassing conversation with Asami had left him skittish as hell. Asami was still being abnormally solicitous of him, and it was completely freaking Akihito out.

In the light of day, his thoughts and emotions were as yet too raw and jumbled for him to settle comfortably into any kind of semblance of normalcy--if that was even possible between the two of them.

It didn't help that he suspected Asami was secretly amused by his visible nervousness. No matter how hard he tried to suppress his reactions every time their eyes met this morning Akihito's would flee, his cheekbones coloring under the weight of Asami's gaze, an almost painfully unaccustomed shyness making Akihito awkward and unsure.

So when his phone rang, he practically dove across the room to answer it, never so happy to receive Kou's call. Kou had even seemed a little taken aback by the enthusiasm of Akihito's greeting, but apparently shrugged it off and invited Akihito to meet with him and Takato that afternoon.

"Eh?" Akihito's eyes widened as Kou suggested the two of them come to Akihito's place.

"Yeah, well, we've not seem much of you since you moved out of my place," Kou wheedled. "We want to see where you're living now."

"Ah, that's true, but..."

He'd risked a quick glance at Asami, who was leafing through the paper at the moment, dressed in one of his suits and looking as well-turned out as ever. Akihito knew he'd be at the office for most of the day, despite it being a Saturday. He jolted as Asami's cool gaze raised from the newspaper to fix him with an inquisitive look.

"Um...hang on a minute, Kou." Akihito hit the mute button on his phone and fidgeted nervously as he addressed Asami. "So, my friends want me to hang out with them today."

"And?" One elegantly-shaped eyebrow lifted.

Akihito frowned. "And Kou was asking if they could come here. I mean, they're curious about where I've been staying, I guess, and..."

"You've told them about us?"

"Nooo...not exactly." Akihito flushed again at the casual way Asami said 'us', as if they were remotely like any normal couple. "I mean, they sort of know about you because they saw you that one time." He wasn't going to address what happened on New Year's more directly than that. His episode of drunk dialing was beyond mortifying.

"And I had to tell them _some_ things when I got back from...you know. But they think, probably, that you're more like a, um, friend."

He and Asami as buddies, or even just roommates--the ludicrousness of that thought almost made Akihito laugh.

Asami studied him expressionlessly for a moment. "Kou and...Takato was it?"

Akihito nodded uncomfortably. He really shouldn't be surprised that Asami knew the names of his friends.

"And they believe that?" Asami looked skeptical.

"I'm not sure, really." Akihito sighed. "Maybe I was just hoping that's what they'd believe. Honestly, I'm pretty certain Takato, at least, might have figured some things out. And if he did, then he's talked it over with Kou too. I--I've been meaning to..."

To what? Come clean? Akihito stared forlornly at his phone, suddenly not so eager to talk to Kou anymore.

"They're welcome to come. This is your home too."

With that, Asami turned his attention back to his paper, leaving a stunned Akihito to stare at him, a warm feeling blooming inside his chest despite himself.

"Are you going to leave your friend dangling much longer?"

"Oh!" Akihito started, fumbling to press the mute button again. "Kou?"

"Finally!" What's going on, Aki? We're on for later, right?" Kou sounded as if he was ready to put up a fight if Akihito even tried to think about getting out of it, and Akihito had to grin.

"Of course!" Akihito hid his apprehension behind his boisterous reply. "I'll text you the directions."

By the time he managed to get Kou off the phone, his insides were a knot of anxiety. He knew he'd been putting off telling his friends the real situation with Asami for too long, but surely it was excusable when he had been so confused himself about what was going on. And even if his friends suspected more than they had let on, it was one thing to deal with unspoken suspicions and another entirely to actually come right out and admit to his friends that not only he was--Akihito mentally cringed a little-- _gay_ , that wouldn't have been _so_ bad, but that his lover wasn't exactly the kind of guy you invited out for beer and karaoke or home to meet your parents.

Akihito started as large, warm hands pulled him back against Asami's chest.

"It will be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Akihito hmphed, but he didn't pull away from the comfort of Asami's solid presence. "You can just shoot anybody who gives you a hard time."

A hand ruffled through his hair as Asami laughed. "Do you really think they'll give you a hard time?"

"No," Akihito said reluctantly. "I know they'll stand by me. They're good friends. But it's still not easy."

"Stop worrying so much." Asami released him, going to retrieve his suit jacket from the arm of the sofa. He pulled it on and smirked as he did up the buttons. "If they do, call me. I'll come back and clean my gun in front of them. I'll see to it they'll think twice about upsetting my lover."

"Stupid." Though he knew Asami was just teasing, he threw a glare toward him anyway, mainly to cover the blush that the word lover caused him. It was practically expected in any case. "I'd never forgive you."

Asami laughed again, coming forward and bending to kiss him with a thoroughness that left Akihito clinging to the sleeves of his jacket when he pulled away.

"Have fun today." He pressed one last kiss to Akihito's temple and murmured, "Try and behave."

Akihito's scowl earned him another smirk, and Asami headed for the door, pausing only to look over his shoulder. "I'd like for you to join me for dinner tonight."

"You mean go out?"

"Yes. I'll come for you at eight, if that suits you."

It was so decidedly odd to actually be _asked_ , that Akihito didn't know quite how to respond. He settled for a tentative nod. "All right. Um, what should I wear?" Ugh, he sounded like a girl.

Asami's smile grew wider, and Akihito could just bet he was thinking along the same lines, but he only said, "Dress nicely. This is a special occasion after all."

"What occasion?" Akihito asked with a bit of apprehension.

"You've finally admitted where and to whom you belong."

With that Asami left, leaving Akihito gaping after him with reddened cheeks.

* * *

"Woah!"

Kou and Takato were visibly impressed as they bent over to take off their shoes, lining them up with more care than was their wont as they took in the modern and obviously expensive decor of the place.

A sheepish grin met their eyes as they stood up to take in a somewhat nervous-seeming Akihito, who looked rather out of place in the slick surroundings, though completely himself, in his cargo shorts and slim, sleeveless t-shirt, his hair bright and tousled. He was a burst of warmth in the cool interior with its contrasting black and white surfaces.

"Seriously, Aki." Kou stepped forward and craned his neck around. "This is _sick_."

Akihito laughed. "Come in and sit down. I've got snacks and stuff. Or did you want the grand tour?"

"Food first!" Kou crowed.

"Did you even need to ask?" Takato grinned at Akihito, coming up to clap him on the shoulder. "I'm just glad to finally find out where you've been hiding out. I was almost worried you were sleeping on a bench somewhere, too stubborn to ask for help from your friends."

"Yeah, I could've handled those fanboys of Momohara Ai. You didn't have to move out." Kou slung his arms around both their necks. "But I definitely see why you wanted to come here instead."

His friends' concern made a warm surge of gratitude well up inside him. Akihito knew he was more than lucky to have them. It made the guilt for keeping the truth from them all this time even worse.

"It wasn't like that." Akihito shook his head, laughing, as he pulled them into the room and then gestured at the sofa. "Sit. I'll bring out the food."

They all fell to eating like they'd been starved for weeks, happy to exchange idle chit chat while consuming everything in sight. Akihito was glad for the reprieve, and the few beers they downed also helped to relieve some of his anxiety.

Finally, though, with Akihito sprawled on the floor, and Kou and Takato lounging back on the sofa with comfortably full bellies, his friends fixed him with determined looks.

His stomach churning, Akihito sat up slowly and crossed his legs in front of the low coffee table. It was only the identical looks of concern and sympathy on his friends' faces that allowed him to say what needed to be said.

"So, I guess you guys want to know what's been going on with me?"

"Yeah, we do. Because you're our best friend, in case you've forgotten," Kou chided, softening the rebuke with a grin.

"You know you can trust us, right?" Takato leaned forward, letting his arms rest on his knees as he looked at Akihito intently.

"Yeah." Akihito took a deep breath and released it. "Yeah, I do know that."

"Well, then--spill!" Kou waved his hand about in a grand gesture, making them all three bust up in laughter.

"Right." Akihito straightened his back and nodded once. "I think maybe you've figured out that I...well, that I've been seeing someone over the past year. A...a man."

Kou and Takato exchanged a look, but there was nothing but kind interest and encouragement in their expressions as their eyes turned back to Akihito.

"Is it the guy that picked you up that night? The one in the BMW?" Kou sat forward, his face lighting up. "Oh, does he let you drive it?"

Takato smacked across the back of his head. "Shut up about the car and let Akihito talk."

"It's okay." Akihito grinned at Kou. "I've never asked. Maybe I should. He'd probably have a heart attack."

"Yeah, he's a lot older than you, isn't he?"

Takato snorted. "He's not _that_ old, stupid."

"Well, but who cares anyway. Even I can tell that he's really good looking, even if he is robbing the cradle."

"Oi!" Akihito grabbed a balled up napkin and threw it at Kou. "Who's in the cradle?"

Shared laughter eased the roiling in Akihito's belly, and as the tension eased out of him a little more, he found himself able to go on with his little confession. Sobering a little, he bit his lip, then looked at his friends steadily.

"He's the one who came to get me in Hong Kong."

Takato nodded, both of his friends watching Akihito solemnly. "I thought as much."

"Yeah." Kou nodded eagerly. "Now that you mention it, he had that same sort of air as that long-haired jerk that kidnapped us."

The description of Feilong made Akihito grin, but it quickly faded as Takato asked seriously, "Is he a Yakuza?"

Akihito paled. Still, his friends were watching him with open expressions, no hint of censure or judgment in their faces.

"Something like that. Honestly, I don't know exactly what he is. I don't think he quite...fits into the traditional idea of that, but yeah, his...business ventures, a lot of them anyway, aren't exactly..."

"Legal?" Kou grinned broadly, eyes rapt on Akihito.

"It's not like you think." Akihito shook his head, giving Kou a rueful smile. "It's not like on television or the movies."

"It sure sounded like it from the description you gave us of what went on it Hong Kong."

"Ah." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I might have embellished a few things." Then he frowned. "On the other hand, I left out some stuff too."

"But that's part of why you like this guy, right?" Kou insisted. "Because he's exciting and dangerous. Just like your job. How did you meet anyway? Did you..." Kou trailed off and his eyes went wide. "Oh. Oh, _fuck_."

Takato nudged Kou none too gently in the side. "Shut up a minute."

Takato's searching glance made Akihito color lightly. He ducked his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he steeled himself enough to answer.

"We _did_ have a kind of rocky start. I, um, took some pictures he didn't appreciate." Akihito would never tell them exactly what happened in the beginning. Acknowledging that to anyone else, even his closest friends, was impossible.

"Did he hurt you?" Takato asked quietly.

"Not--not exactly." The silence grew, but Akihito didn't know what else to say. If he really was going to be with Asami, he wanted his friends to somehow accept him, and he wasn't sure that even if he could bring himself to tell them the details that they would ever be able to forgive that. Better to keep it in the past.

"It was more like a...warning. And in the end, he gave me a big lecture on keeping my eyes open and watching out for myself, right before he saved me from getting shot by someone I thought was my friend--the cop who set me up to get caught by Asami in the first place."

Their eyes widened.

"No way!"

Thinking of Yama-san still sent a wave of pain through Akihito.

"So, anyway." Akihito shrugged it off. "He definitely has his own set of _moral guidelines_." Akihito laughed a little sharply. "He's not a saint, not by a long shot, but he has protected me again and again, even when I got myself into situations all on my own. He saved me from Feilong once before too."

"Shit, Aki! You were in trouble with Feilong more than once? How come this is the first we're hearing of this?"

Both his friends looked outraged.

"I didn't want to worry anyone, or even think about it if I didn't have to." He gave his friends a contrite look, making his eyes go wide and liquid. "I'm really sorry."

"Idiot."

Takato and Kou dove around the table to tackle Akihito. "Don't give us that look. Just promise to be honest with us from now on!"

"Okay, okay! I promise!"

Akihito grinned broadly as they tussled together, though he felt too hollowed out with relief to offer much of a fight.

When they finally collapsed on their backs, breathing heavily, Kou lifted his head and smirked. "So is that why you're into this guy, then? He's your _hero_." Kou sighed dramatically and made kissing noises at Akihito. "Ow!"

He shot Akihito a reproachful look, rubbing his arm protectively. Takato snickered.

"Actually..." Akihito's eyes narrowed. He'd teach Kou what teasing about this would get him. "Mainly, it's the great sex."

He took a moment to savor their gobsmacked expressions as both his friends flushed bright red.

Kou shot up. "No _way_? You're lying."

"No." Akihito went red himself, but he sat up too, half hiding his face and his skittish laughter against his knees. "It's _really_ fucking good."

That broke them up again, Akihito laughing until tears came to his eyes.

"Let's drink!" he cried.

It wasn't until much later, when they were sprawled on Asami's soft rug, drunk and sleepy and talked out, that Takato rolled his head to meet Akihito's eyes. When he spoke it was almost a whisper.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Akihito only waited a moment before he silently nodded, his eyes speaking volumes for him.

"Yeah? Good." Takato smiled, seemingly satisfied, and let his eyes close.

* * *

To say that Asami was surprised to come home to a sprawl of boys in the middle of his living room surrounded by empty beer cans and calling to mind nothing so much as a pile of sleepy puppies was an understatement. He couldn't quite contain the tug that pulled his lips into a wry grin. So much for their dinner date.

He hoped Akihito hadn't had the lion's share of alcohol that had obviously been liberally consumed that day. On the other hand, if he had, Asami was rather sorry he'd missed the entertaining antics and amorous overtures that drinking always seemed to bring out of Akihito.

Ah well, the important thing was that everything seemed to have gone well. He wasn't surprised. Akihito seemed to have the ability to create a sense of protectiveness and tenderness within whomever he came in contact, and his faith in his friends was apparently justified. They _hadn't_ disappointed him if their current arrangement was any indication.

Untangling wayward limbs, Asami scooped Akihito up and carried him to their bed, getting him undressed and under the covers without waking him. He called for a car to take Akihito's friends home, and by the time he got back to the other room, the other two boys were awake and standing, rubbing at their eyes to clear them.

"Sorry about that," Takato murmured a bit thickly. "We had quite a bit to drink." He bowed politely. "I'm Takato, and this is Kou."

Kou bobbed down too.

"Asami Ryuichi."

Takato looked up to meet the cool, golden gaze, an electric frisson prickling down his spine. The man's aura was definitely larger than life, all leashed power and deadly competence. He could see very well the appeal for someone like Akihito, but how did he ever manage him? That thought made him lift his chin, not allowing himself to look away.

A faint smile broke the unreadable expression of the man's face. "You enjoyed yourselves, I trust."

"We did, thank you. I'm sorry for the mess, Asami-san. We can--"

"Don't trouble yourself."

He reached slowly into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a cigarette, offering the pack to them. Takato took one, leaning in to light it from the heavy platinum lighter Asami produced.

"I've called a car to take you home as it's getting late, and I fear Akihito is down for the count."

Kou and Takato laughed.

"He's always been a lightweight," Kou said fondly, then dared a cheeky grin at Asami. "Cheap date."

The lips curved again. "Indeed."

A silence settled over them for a moment and Takato was about to say something just to break the tension when Asami spoke.

"I'll walk you down."

"There's no need to go to the trouble--" Takato broke off as Asami completely ignored his polite protests and ushered them to the door.

Silence reigned again as they rode down the elevator, pale streams of smoke wafting upward. Kou coughed lightly.

Once inside the garage, Takato stubbed out his cigarette and faced Asami resolutely.

"I'm not quite sure what to make of you, Asami-san. But all that matters to us is that Akihito is happy. He's our best friend." Takato felt Kou come up to stand shoulder to shoulder with him, but he didn't look away from Asami. "I know there's more to things than what Akihito told us, and that's fine. We'll stand by him no matter what. But you should know exactly how lucky you are to have him."

"That's right." Kou spoke up. "And if you hurt him, you'll have to answer to us."

"Is that so?" Asami blew a stream of smoke into the air, then dropped his cigarette to the pavement, stubbing it out with a twist of his foot. He inclined his head slightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Takato was certain their words amused the man, but to his credit he didn't allow it to show.

"We mean it."

"I believe you."

"He's never been like this with anyone before, so you'd better treat him right."

"You don't need to worry about that. He is mine, and I will see that he has everything he needs."

Takato snorted. "I'll just bet you will. Do you say that kind of thing to him? It's a wonder you're still walking around intact."

Kou nudged Takato and snickered. "Well, Akihito did say he was good in bed. Maybe that's why he gets away with it."

A hint of amusement finally appeared. "He said that?"

"His exact words were--"

"Kou!"

"Ow!"

Asami smirked, turning away as a sleek, black limo pulled into the garage. He spoke quietly to the driver, then turned back to the boys.

"The driver will take you where ever you like."

Kou whooped. "We get to ride home in this? Akihito is so lucky!"

He happily climbed into the back, exclaiming over the interior features, but Takato paused just as he was ducking his head and gave Asami a searching glance over his shoulder.

"Do you--" he began hesitantly, but Asami's eyes narrowed slightly, and Takato just shook his head. "Nevermind."

He ducked into the car, but popped his head out a second later, this time wearing a smirk of his own.

"I think I already know the answer anyway."

* * *

An hour later, a few texts from Kou came through on Akihito's cell phone, though he wouldn't discover them until the next day.

[wah! aki, i rode home in your boyfriend's limo! you should ask him if we can take it out on the town one night! and don't forget to ask if you can drive the beamer! we drove by these cute girls but takato wouldn't let me open the top and wave to them]

[btw, does your boyfriend have a sister? kidding!]

[but does he?]

[goodnight, aki-chan! haha, you can't hit me this time. ^_^]

[oh, yeah, i almost forgot. some guy came by my place looking for you this morning. he seemed upset when i said i didn't know your current address. he was sort of creepy, but he said something about having a job for you and gave me his number to call if i heard from you. let me know if you want it.]


	8. Red Flags

"It's about time you woke up."

Akihito's eyelids fluttered again, and he grunted softly and burrowed his face into the pillow, displaying his unwillingness to fully awaken.

Teeth nibbled at his exposed ear, and Asami's purring voice sent shivers down his neck. "Akihito. Open your eyes."

An inarticulate mumble was Akihito's only response, and the nibble turned into a lick around the shell of his ear.

"G'way, 'sami," he muttered. "Sleepin'."

"It's past eleven, and you stood me up for dinner last night."

One eye not buried in the pillow cracked open to meet an amused golden stare. Shit.

"That's right. I came home to find you passed out on the floor. Lightweight."

Akihito's lips made a moue as he pouted into the pillow a moment longer.

"Sorry," he finally croaked, grimacing as he swallowed past the dryness of his throat.

"Hm. I forgive you, but you're going to have to make it up to me."

Asami's hand caressed the nape of his neck then started traveling south. Making a huge effort, Akihito rolled onto his back and grabbed at the hand. "Wait. Wait. I gotta use the bathroom _bad_." He tried to scramble out of reach, but his wrist was trapped in Asami's iron-like grip.

"Promise you'll come right back."

He rolled his eyes in the face of Asami's smirk, and jerked his arm sharply. "Yeah, yeah. Just let me _go_." He practically ran to the bathroom when Asami released him, sighing in relief as he emptied his bladder into the bidet. How many beers did he have last night? For that matter, what happened to Kou and Takato? Did they go home?

"Hey, Asami," he called as he washed his hands, then bent to splash cold water on his face. "Where are my friends? You didn't do anything horrible to them last night, did you?"

Muted laughter came through the closed door. "Hurry up and come back to bed."

Akihito made a face over his shoulder even though Asami couldn't see it, then deliberately took his time brushing his teeth, ridding his mouth of the awful aftertaste of the alcohol he'd consumed the night before. After rinsing out his mouth, he straightened up and stared at himself in the mirror.

He knew when he got back to the bed Asami probably was going to ravish him six ways 'til Sunday, and studying his own reflection Akihito really didn't get why the man kept coming back to him, why he seemed to want him around so much. Sure, he was okay. His body wasn't bad, and he guessed he was cute enough, but was that really enough to keep the interest of a guy like Asami Ryuichi?

Akihito could admit, grudgingly, that the man was practically a sex god. And not only that, he was frighteningly smart, both in business and the ways of the street. He had more power than Akihito could probably even imagine. He was intimidating in his perfection, both physical and mental, and Akihito certainly knew that he didn't measure up in any of those ways to Asami. Surely, there were others out there more suited to be Asami's lover. Someone like Feilong maybe. His heart clenched painfully. For all he knew, there _were_ others.

 _That's not true_ , Akihito told himself fiercely. _He said I was special. He said he wants me here._

His brows drew together, and he scowled at his pitiful thoughts. _I don't need his approval anyway. The bastard should be worried about my approval considering what he is. I'm fine the way I am, and if he doesn't like it, he can go to--_

"Akihito."

Akihito yelped, spinning around to see Asami, comfortably naked, leaning against the doorway with his arms across his chest and the corner of his mouth turned up.

"Do you think I'm going to let you hide out in here all day and make faces at the mirror? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing! I was just coming out." He crossed his own arms over his own chest defensively, suddenly highly conscious of his own nudity.

"I thought you did that last night."

"Oh, _ha ha._ "

Pushing off the doorway with easy grace, Asami moved toward Akihito whose eyes widened as he approached. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course." His chin lifted in order to maintain eye contact as Asami stopped a scant few inches away.

"Why are you so prickly this morning?"

"I'm _not_ ," Akihito said belligerently before he caught himself and forced a rather sheepish grin onto his face. "Just sleepy. _Someone_ made me wake up before I was ready."

Asami smiled, reaching out a hand and threading it in Akihito's hair, gently pulling him closer as he bent to press a slow but firm kiss to Akihito's lips. They parted almost instantly, and Akihito moaned softly as Asami's tongue delved inside, teasing his own back into Asami's mouth to be sucked rhythmically until an answering throb in his groin made him push his hips forward wantonly and rub his hardening cock against Asami's strongly-muscled thigh.

"I'm sorry," Asami whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. "I'll make it worth your while. I promise."

Before Akihito knew it, he was hoisted onto the cool marble of the vanity, and Asami was kneeling between his legs; hot mouth sucking little pinks marks to the surface of his inner thighs.

Bracing his hands behind him, Akihito's eyes slitted, but he couldn't stop watching the erotic vision Asami presented and the golden gaze that wouldn't release him in any case. He shuddered as Asami's wicked tongue curled around his balls, lifting and rolling them, then teasing the tender flesh behind.

The heels of his hands bore down hard on the counter as Akihito couldn't stop himself from spreading his legs wider, his body arching with delicious tension toward Asami. God, his tongue...

It flicked against the head of Akihito's cock and pressed into the slit, darting back and forth and making Akihito jolt each time.

"Ngh...Asami," Akihito moaned.

Asami's lips curved, but he didn't spare the sensitive spot just beneath the ridge, circling licks drawing helpless moans from Akihito, who felt as if the sensations were at once too much and not enough.

"Please," he finally begged as Asami sucked on just the tip, pulling it between his lips and letting it emerge again with a wet pop.

"As you wish."

The blowjob, like everything else Asami set his mind to, was flawless. Despite his best efforts, Akihito was a writhing, trembling mess by the end of it, coming down Asami's throat with an almost pained-sounding cry as his orgasm shuddered through him.

Asami scooped him up and carried Akihito back to the bed, allowing him to flop limply in a sprawl of limbs as his breathing gradually leveled out to normal.

"I sent your friends home in one of my cars."

Asami's warm, large hand spread over his belly, making soothing patterns against Akihito's sensitized skin.

"Oh," Akihito rolled his head to look at Asami. "I'll bet they enjoyed that."

"Your friend, Kou, seems easily entertained." Asami smirked.

Akihito let out a little laugh. "He enjoys life, that's for sure. He's a really good guy."

Asami's eyes seemed to soften a little as Akihito stared up at him. Akihito's face lit up with a mischievous grin. "He wants me to ask you if I can borrow the BMW and take them out on the town."

The startled look on Asami's face made Akihito laugh.

"Do you even have a license?"

"No, but that never stopped me before."

"I keep forgetting about your delinquent past." Asami smirked. "You've got nerve asking for that, my little joyrider."

"Hey, we always returned those cars in good condition!"

Asami arched an eyebrow.

"Well, there was _one_ time I had a little fender bender." Akihito made a face. "I got in _so_ much trouble that time. You don't even want to know how scary my mom can be. I bet she could even make _you_ quake in those expensive loafers of yours."

"It's good to know there's one person around that can actually keep you in line, then. Maybe I should get some pointers."

Akihito looked horrified at that idea, making Asami chuckle.

"How about I buy you a car instead? Anything you want."

An scowl appeared instantly. "No!"

"Akihito."

"No way. I don't want you buying me expensive gifts." He jutted his chin out stubbornly. "I'll make it big one day, just you wait, and then I'll buy my own car."

Suddenly, Asami was much closer, molding his body around Akihito's as he pulled him into a tight embrace. "So does that mean you will accept gifts from me if they're not expensive?"

Flustered, Akihito stuttered a bit. "Well--well, I...guess. Maybe."

"That's good to know." Asami was whispering right against his ear and Akihito shivered.

"Asami?"

"I have to leave this evening, Akihito. I'll be gone a couple of days at most." His fingers slid over his chest, teasing Akihito's nipples into hard peaks.

"O--oh." Despite the pleasure Asami was building within him, Akihito felt a pang at the thought of Asami leaving.

Tiny nips to his throat chased it away, making Akihito practically purr. He could already feel Asami's burgeoning erection pressing against the curve of his ass, and he was unable to keep his hips still in the wake of it.

"Will you miss me?" The low, deep voice washed over him.

Akihito blushed profusely.

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"Will you?"

The warm body moved away, and Akihito wanted to cry out at the loss, Before he knew it, though, he was pushed onto his stomach, and his hips were pulled up off the bed, leaving his face pressed against the rumpled sheets.

"I'll miss _you_ , my Akihito." Asami's tongue dipped into the dimples just above his ass, one by one. Slow, insistent fingers, cool with something slick, began to press inside him, opening him to Asami with deliberate care.

Akihito groaned weakly, clutching at the mattress.

"Will you?" Asami murmured again, fingers deep inside and reducing Akihito to a mindless mess once again.

"Yes." Akihito all but whispered it into the pillow, his hot cheeks hidden against the Egyptian cotton.

"Good boy," Asami breathed.

The loss of Asami's fingers drew a breathless moan from Akihito, but the blunt head of Asami's cock took their place almost immediately.

"Don't worry." His voice was laced with rich promise. "I'll give us both a reminder that'll be sure to last at least that long."

Akihito gasped as Asami thrust home.

"Don't plan on getting out of bed again today."

* * *

"Thanks for all your hard work!"

Akihito was relieved to have wrapped up the day's shoot. The light on top of the building had been perfect, and he'd gotten some really nice shots of the models using the cityscape as the backdrop. This kind of shoot stretched his artistic muscles in a different way, and he had to admit it was way less time consuming, tedious, and risky than all those stakeouts he'd suffered through striving for that latest scoop. These kinds of jobs always served good food too, and plenty of it. It sure beat huddling in some smelly, dark alley, chomping on a dry power bar to keep his stomach from rumbling and giving his location away.

Still, it wasn't nearly as exciting, and Akihito was happy to head over the offices of the magazine he often worked for after wrapping up his current shoot. The editor had called that morning to tell him about a potential story, and Akihito had promised to drop by as soon as he could.

He couldn't help grinning widely as he jogged into the parking garage, chosen specifically because it was located several blocks away from the shoot site. On his way out of the building that morning, the concierge had stopped him and given him a small envelope from Asami. The only thing inside had been a single car key, a fake driver's license that looked completely legitimate, and a short note.

 _Try driving it during the day first. If you bring it back in one piece, I'll think about letting you loose at night._

Akihito had laughed, but it had taken him a good ten minutes, looking between his Vespa and the BMW to finally talk himself into actually taking Asami up on his offer. It would have taken even longer if he hadn't been running the risk of being late already.

This was different from accepting an expensive gift, he had rationalized. He would only be borrowing the car for a few hours, after all. His eyes had shone with excitement as he imagined the looks on people's faces when he drove up in such a beautiful machine, even if it wasn't quite his style.

That thought had brought him up short, though. How would he ever explain it? He'd hastily climbed onto his Vespa, but a last lingering look at the BMW had seduced him.

With a muttered curse, he'd jumped off his scooter and clicked the button on the key, making the car beep and the doors unlock for him. Settling back against the rich leather, he had smiled blissfully as the car rolled smoothly onto the busy Tokyo streets. He had immensely enjoyed the ride with the windows down, wearing a pair of expensive sunglasses he'd found in the glove compartment, and basking in what he was sure were admiring glances thrown his way. Asami definitely had good taste in cars.

Now he had to worry about finding another discreet place to park, though. If Mitarai saw him with it, he'd start insisting on a 30/70 split--or worse--in _his_ favor as a matter of course whenever he collaborated with Akihito. As aggravating as the man could be, he was sometimes good in a pinch, and despite their rivalry, Akihito genuinely liked him, even when Mitarai treated him like a green kid and took advantage of his good nature.

Akihito winced as he pulled into another garage. Parking costs in Tokyo were astronomical, something he didn't really have to worry about with his Vespa. _That's what I get for trying to live outside my means even for a little while. Better to stick to what I can afford all on my own._

At least work had been steady lately and paying pretty well, despite the debacle with his last stakeout. The reminder of the loss of his film and the suppression of the incident made him scowl, but he shook it off, determined to nose out even better scoops that no one would be able to sweep under the table.

As he walked into the lobby of the offices, his thoughts turned toward the message Kou had left him. His curiosity was piqued by Kou's description of the man who wanted to hire him, and if he hadn't already had a full schedule that day, he probably would have called the number already, if only to find out just how the man had heard of him and what kind of work he had for Akihito. Maybe after he met with the editor he'd try calling.

"Hey! Takaba!"

Akihito looked around to see Mitarai sauntering toward him from the elevator bank with a shit-eating grin.

"Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Oh, yeah? Why?" He gave Mitarai a suspicious look, wary of the enthusiastic greeting.

"I'm about to head out on a tip, but there's this other case I've been working, only nothing's panned out so far. I was wondering if you want to scope the place out and try and get the shots for me if the marks show up after all."

"No way. I end up doing all the work, and you still want a huge cut."

"Be reasonable, Akihito-kun. You wouldn't even know about it if not for my information."

That earned him a glare, cementing his decision to turn down the offer this time. "Don't Akihito-kun me. I can turn up my own information, thanks."

Mitarai shrugged. "Suit yourself, but if you're thinking the Editor has something good for you, I'm warning you--it's just another Diet member rumored to be having it off with a constant rotation of underage schoolgirls. Is that really the type of thing you want to build your career on?"

Akihito looked sour.

"Well," Mitarai clapped him on the back. "Better that than those crazy drug stories you chase after. Those will get you killed one day." He laughed heartily, then leaned closer to Akihito, lowering his voice a little. "Speaking of that, did you hear Noguchi is dead?"

"Noguchi?" Akihito's eyes widened. "You mean the writer from _Friday_?"

"Yeah, _that_ rag," Mitarai confirmed with a sneer. "His body turned up in some alley yesterday. His throat had been cut. They're calling it a mugging, but _I_ think he sniffed after the wrong story."

He clapped Akihito's shoulder again. "Let that be a lesson to you, Akihito-kun! See you around."

Akihito barely registered him walking away; his thoughts were racing as he tried to process the information. Noguchi had been his source for the Inagawa tip. Shit. This was not good. But Asami had said that he'd taken care of everything. But...he hadn't known about Noguchi. Akihito had always adamantly refused to reveal his sources.

Akihito could feel himself panicking a little and took deep, slow breaths to slow his speeding pulse. That's right, Asami had said no one would know he was involved, so there was nothing to worry about. It probably _was_ a mugging. He felt sick for a moment that he was comforted by such a thought. Noguchi was dead either way, and though he barely knew him and hadn't been too fond of the guy with his furtive ways and sleazy demeanor that always made Akihito a little uncomfortable in his presence, he was still a human being who had died a terrible death. A sudden wave a nausea hit him. Was he responsible for what happened?

Oh, God. If it wasn't a mugging..if those guys found out about Noguchi...

Making an abrupt decision, Akihito took out his cellphone and hit the first contact on his list. He waited, shifting nervously from one foot to the other as the phone rang and rang, then transferred him to an automatic voicemail message. He hung up.

Right. He was over-reacting anyway. He took another deep breath and headed to the elevator. He'd talk to the Editor first and maybe try Asami again later. Maybe. Asami was obviously really busy, and Akihito wasn't very willing to interrupt whatever kind of business he was doing to alleviate his overactive imagination and end up on the receiving end of one of Asami's mocking comments.

It wasn't like he had to go running to Asami for every little problem he had anyway. His shoulders straightened and he jabbed the button to the fifteenth floor forcefully. _This is part of my job. I can handle it myself._

He stared at the screen of his phone as the elevator doors closed. The No Signal message flashing at him from the top left corner of the screen decided him. He flipped his phone closed.

* * *

"Asami-sami, I returned the call a few moments ago, but Takaba didn't pick up."

Asami frowned. "Where is he now?"

"He's in the office of the magazines for which he freelances. I believe he was making a visit to the editor."

"And our men have had him in their sight all day?"

"Yes, after his morning shoot he went directly there. No unusual activity. Other than that he's driving your BMW," Kirishima added with just a hint of question in his voice.

Asami smirked for a moment. "Is it still road worthy?"

"I believe so." Kirishima quirked his eyebrow as he double-checked the latest report. "Though, you may need new speakers considering the decibel level they were apparently forced to endure."

"Well, that sounds all right, then. Still, try again in a moment. I've got to get back to this interminable meeting."

He sighed. Right now, keeping tabs on Akihito's trouble-finding ways was infinitely more appealing than the current round of tedious negotiations he was engaging in. Turning away, he had his hand on the door when Kirishima stopped him.

"Asami-sama, you'll want to hear this."

"Go ahead."

"A message just came from the men investigating the situation from the other night. The Inagawa men that were involved are all dead--inside job most likely. They were killed execution style and tortured heavily before."

"I see," he said slowly.

Kirishima waited.

"Inagawa might just be trying to distance themselves from that particular mess, but there's still the loose end regarding Takaba's source. Keep our men on that. And get Takaba on the phone as soon as you can. I want to know why he called."

* * *

His phone rang again just as he ducked into the entrance of the parking garage. He was pretty sure it was Asami even though he didn't recognize the number. He'd missed a few calls while he was meeting with the editor and it seemed Asami just wasn't going to let it slide.

"Hello?"

"Takaba Akihito. This is Kirishima speaking. You called Asami-sama earlier." The man's clipped voice seemed to express a subtle disapproval. "You haven't been answering your phone. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. Geez, it was just one lousy phone call. I'm sorry I bothered him."

"Takaba-kun," Kirishima said sternly. "Asami-sama wants to know why you called. Please don't be difficult. His schedule is very trying today and he doesn't need--"

"All right, all right. I called because I heard something today that worried me a little. You remember what happened the other night?"

He could almost see the long-suffering look on Kirishima's face as he released an impatient breath. "None of us are likely to forget it. What does it have to do with your call?"

Static began to break up the call a little as Akihito wound down into the depths of the garage.

"Well..." he hesitated a little, a surge of that nausea-inducing guilt making him reluctant to pass on the information. It made everything seem more real. "My...my source for that job turned up dead."

"Dead?" Kirishima asked sharply. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." Akihito swallowed down the unpleasant lump in his throat. "And they said it was a mugging, but I was wondering if--"

"What was his name?" Kirishima interrupted.

"What? It was Noguchi. Noguchi Iishi."

"Takaba, where are you?" Kirishima's voice came through louder, more urgent, though static kept obscuring the words.

"I'm in the parking garage. Sorry, I may lose my signal."

"Listen, get...outside...men...can...hear me?"

"Kirishima?"

It sounded as if he was speaking rapidly to someone else in the background too. He thought he heard Kirishima swear and then nothing. No signal again. Shit.

Well, he could see Asami's car not more than fifty feet away. He'd call back as soon as he got back out on the street.

Before he could cover even half of that distance, bruising hands pulled him into the shadows, one clamping ruthlessly against his mouth to stifle his cries. A sharp blow ended his struggles and Akihito slumped in his assailant's arms. Moments later, an unmarked black car pulled up quietly and Akihito was bundled inside.


	9. Camera Obscura

This really was getting ridiculous, Akihito thought miserably from the floorboard of the car, where he seemed to feel every bump of the road he and his captors were currently traveling. He was wedged uncomfortably between the front and back seats, and whoever was sitting above him kept grinding the heel of his shoe into the small of Akihito's back. Whether by accident or design, Akihito didn't know, but he vowed to shove it up the guy's ass later, once he'd gotten out of this mess.

For now, though, he stayed limp, feigning unconsciousness while he tried to gauge the situation and keep his kidnappers off guard. He'd already gone through a mild state of panic; chest-constricting anxiety welling up as he'd woken and realized that once again he was in such a dangerous situation and that even Asami wouldn't know where to find him this time.

He'd managed to talk himself down from it by breathing deeply through his nose as quietly as he could, and trying to imagine what Asami would do. That had almost made him snort. Like Asami would ever get himself into a situation like this in the first place.

It was hard to think clearly. His head was aching badly, and he was pretty sure he had a huge knot where he'd been hit. A hard turn earlier had bumped his skull against the seat backing and it was all he could do to keep from crying out. He ground his teeth together and tried to pull his thoughts together. Kirishima had been on the phone with him, he remembered. He had seemed to know something was wrong, hadn't he?

That gave him a bit of hope. Especially when he didn't call back, that was sure to set off alarm bells. Right? As a sense of helplessness began to overwhelm him again, Akihito gave himself a mental shake and forced himself to focus on his immediate circumstances: the pain in his head, the foot on his back, the smell of stale cigarette smoke, the feel of another set of feet digging into his ribs, which meant that there was at least three of them counting the one who was driving.

He had no idea how long he'd been out, but he wasn't tied up, that was something. Maybe when the car stopped he'd have a chance to make a break for it. Before he could formulate any more of a plan, Akihito could tell even through his closed eyelids that the interior of the car had darkened.

The car pulled to a stop, though the engine wasn't shut off. A rough kick to his side made Akihito gasp with pain before he could stop himself. He was jerked up off the floor as the door opened behind me, his arms wrenched behind him.

"Look who woke up." Low laughter filled the car.

"Shut up." A cold voice came from outside the vehicle. "Bring him out."

The laughter cut off abruptly and Akihito was pushed through the open door, falling to his hands and knees with painful impact. That didn't stop him from coiling to spring up and make a run for it, but a gun was shoved up against the base of skull.

"Don't get any ideas, kid."

Once again, he was hauled up without ceremony, the gun sliding around to rest at his temple. The light was dim in what seemed to be another garage of some sort, but he was finally able to properly see the man with the cold voice. His heart sunk. The guy was definitely a Yakuza, so these men were almost certainly from the Inagawa group he had messed with the other day. What was worse was the man's eyes. They looked just as cold as his voice, despite the way a small smile played about his lips as he regarded Akihito.

"Where are we?" Akihito asked, not because he thought he'd get an answer, but more to prove to himself that he wasn't going to fall apart in the face of his current predicament.

"You can think of it as a temporary rest stop, Takaba Akihito."

The man's smile grew as Akihito's eyes widened.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

A subtle flick of the man's eyes and pain exploded in Akihito's ribs, he slumped forward groaning, his arms held at a vicious angle until he was able to slowly straighten up again.

"We'll have a lot of time for questions and answers soon." He was still smiling, and he mockingly inclined his head. "But my name is Taoka Kiyoshi."

Akihito glared, though he held his tongue. The man--Taoka--was watching him almost curiously for a moment, as if waiting to see what he would do, then his eyes shifted to one of the men flanking Akihito.

"You searched him thoroughly?"

"Yes, sir. As we reported, he was only carrying the camera bag, his phone, wallet, and a key ring." At a gesture, the items were passed over and placed on the hood of the other car.

 _The phone_! Asami could trace the location of the phone. Akihito knew that because Asami had threatened him with doing just that (and dragging him back and locking him up) more than once when they'd bickered over certain jobs Akihito had taken. The shot of adrenaline to his system made him tremble a little.

Taoka's eyes gleamed when he saw it, taking it for fear. "Ah, yes. I hear you're quite the enterprising photographer, Takaba-san."

"I get by." The show of bravado seemed to amuse the man.

"Do you?" Taoka strolled over to the car, giving the items a cursory glance. "It seems you do a little more than get by. How many freelance photographers drive a BMW?" He flicked the key ring and grinned. "I'm afraid, in any case, you should have kept to photographing pretty little idols rather than sticking your nose in things that don't concern you."

"Taking down people like you--filthy killers of innocent people-- _is_ my concern," Akihito retorted, his eyes shining fiercely. He knew there was no point denying it was him there that night.

Taoka smiled and stepped closer. His hand lashed out and struck Akihito hard, the knuckles connecting with his cheekbone. He struck again on the other side of Akihito's face, a heavy ring catching his lip this time and splitting it open.

Akihito's tongue dabbed at the cut, the coppery taste of the blood spreading over it. His heart was hammering in his chest, but he knew that if the man intended to kill him right away he would already be dead. It gave him courage. Keep him talking, he told himself. Give Asami time to find him.

He lifted his chin and met Taoka's gaze squarely. "You killed Noguchi didn't you?"

"Noguchi? That reporter?" He sounded amused. "That piece of human waste was hardly innocent. He was an insignificant flea who got in my way, that's all. You should be more worried for yourself, Takaba-san."

"Yeah, well what do you want me to say? I don't have the pictures. The cops took them. They let your men go. They're not using them," Akihito added bitterly. "But you already know that."

"Yes, I do." He dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I'm not concerned with the pictures at all, though I was at first, until many other interesting things started coming to light."

Akihito frowned. "What things?"

"Things like why the cops were so close-mouthed about who it was that interfered that night. Things like the rumors surrounding a certain photographer. Rumors I found hard to credit until I dug a little deeper."

"What...what rumors?" Akihito really didn't want to hear the answer.

"Rumors regarding your relationship with Asami Ryuichi."

"I don't know what you're talking about." A feeling of dread began to pool in the pit of Akihito's stomach as the man reached for the wallet lying on the hood of the car. Casually, Taoka pulled out a business card from the first slot, one that Akihito recognized even in the dim light, and one that he knew had been buried in the back until now.

"If you value that pretty little face, Takaba-san--and considering what I've heard, I think you do--you should think carefully about answering my question." The man reached up and touched his bruised cheek gently, but Akihito still flinched away. "These few bruises will go away in time, but it can get much, _much_ worse."

The ice was back in his voice and his eyes lit in an unholy way that made Akihito think the man would almost prefer an excuse to show him how much worse it could get. But then he didn't really need an excuse at all, did he? Akihito swallowed hard, cold fear fluttering in his belly. Only the implacable arms imprisoning him kept him from taking an involuntary step back.

"Were you working for him? Did he send you that night?"

"What? No!" Akihito cried. "Who would work for him?! That's not how it is!" Shit, this was getting worse and worse. Was this guy after Asami now? And all because of him?

"Is that right?" Taoka cocked his head, letting his eyes rake over Akihito speculatively. "I've heard he is your lover, though. Isn't that so?"

Akihito shook his head in denial. "No. _No_."

"Don't fucking lie to me!" The man was suddenly in Akihito's face, spittle flying, and Akihito shrunk back in shock. Fingers dug into his upper arms as he was ruthlessly held in place.

Shit, this guy was utterly insane. Akihito could see it now. Asami had been right. These guys, or this one at least, was nothing but a mad animal with only the thinnest veneer of humanity. He couldn't drag Asami into this. Not now.

"He's not. I--I swear," stuttered Akihito. "I'm...I'm just his...his whore."

Taoka's eyes narrowed but the mad light in his eyes seemed to be banked just a bit, and he took a half step back, listening.

"I took some pictures of him a while back, and he didn't like it. That's how I met the bastard. He--he punished me by...by fucking me." Akihito's cheeked burned as recited the words, sickened by what he was doing. "He decided he liked it, so...so that's why I know him. He lets me do as like until he wants me again. He didn't know about the pictures I took of your men. He was angry when he found out."

"I see," Taoka said thoughtfully. He still held Asami's card between his fingers and they smoothed over the surface of it as he stared down at it for a long moment.

Akihito trembled, desperately trying to hang onto his composure. When Taoka looked up again, his smile was back, and so was the unsettling expression in his eyes that seemed to shine blackly, more like a pit viper's than any human's.

"You may just be his whore, but from all I've heard, you're a whore he'd do anything to retrieve."

Akihito laughed harshly. "You think you can manipulate Asami using me?" Flashes of Asami being shot in front of him left him breathless, fists clenching in helpless anger. It helped him force the words out that he knew this time were far from the truth. "He won't care. Sure, he likes to fuck me, but that's all it is."

"So modest."

Taoka continued to speak in a conversational tone as he took a small switchblade out of his pocket and flicked it open. He seemed fascinated by the blade as he turned the knife in his fingers over and over. "We knew you'd show up eventually, either at your friend's place or the magazine office."

Akihito couldn't contain a look of horror at the thought of these men even going near Kou's apartment. And now he realized just who had left the message with Kou about the job. He felt sick thinking about it, but could only pray that his friend would be left alone now. His heart surged with hate at the look of satisfaction Taoka wore as he met his eyes.

"But when I had you tailed from there I certainly wasn't expecting to hear that you had other tails on you as well."

Shocked, Akihito stared mouth agape at the man. "What?"

"You didn't know? It seems Asami is more concerned about you than you thought. I'm only assuming that they're his men, of course, as they managed to overpower two of the incompetents I sent. However, as you see, my other men were able to carry out my orders and bring you to me during the distraction."

Asami had had men following him? That meant he definitely knew something was wrong. He was surely tracking him by now. How long would it take? He was torn between for fear for Asami and a desperate hope that he would come and save him once again from his own folly.

"You have no idea what you stepped into, boy, but I consider this a serendipitous meeting."

He stepped close, resting the point of the blade against the hollow of Akihito's throat. A pinpoint of blood welled up, as Akihito's throat bobbed. The sight of it made the man inhale sharply. "If Asami wants to see his little whore again, with pretty face intact, Asami will supply me with exactly what I need to wrest control from the hidebound old men that have allowed Inagawa to become mere puppets of the Goto-gumi."

Akihito bit his lip as his shirt was fisted and the knife slashed down the front of it, shredding the thin material. Taoka smiled at him coldly, then turned away to take Akihito's own digital camera out of the case.

"Let's document this for your Asami, shall we?" He raised the camera. "Strip him."

This was bad. So bad. Oh please, not this again. The familiar click of the shutter was the only thing that kept Akihito from total panic as a man loomed over him, first stripping away the shreds of the shirt, then yanking his jeans and underwear away, leaving him naked and struggling against the one who held him.

Another punch doubled him over and he gagged, coughing desperately as he tried to suck in oxygen. His head was yanked up by his hair so that his face was exposed to the flash. His eyes burned with the sting of unshed tears, but he didn't let them fall. He let his eyes blaze; the last thing he'd do was let Asami see him pitiful and weak like before.

"Beautiful," Taoka crooned. "We'll just leave this here for him to find."

Akihito wasn't sure he understood. Were they going to take him somewhere else?

"Of course, we'll send him a nice little message from your phone, just to make sure he shows up."

The wallet and the keys still sitting on the car's hood were tossed into the bag and thrown into the back seat by one of the man's goons, but Akihito's digital camera was placed carefully on the ground.

Taoka smiled, his fingers nimbly typing on the small mobile. "How convenient that Asami is the first contact in your phone." He shot Akihito a mocking smile. "Quite telling wouldn't you say?"

Akihito glared, spitting out a curse, but Taoka only laughed quietly. "Oh, I'd love to play with you more right here, but we don't have much time now that I've sent the message, and I suspect that your Asami might be tracking you even now using this."

He waggled the phone in front of him, Akihito's silly fob dancing on it's chain. "We'll just leave this too."

The phone was placed next to the camera on the ground and despair closed around Akihito's heart like an iron fist.

"We'll play very soon, though, you and I," Taoka promised as Akihito's hands were bound behind his back and he was pushed into the back of another car.


	10. Both Ends Burning

_You're a flame that never fades  
Jungle red's a deadly shade  
Both ends burning, will the fires keep  
Somewhere deep in my soul tonight_

Kirishima silently held out a new box of cigarettes and Asami took one without thought, leaning forward to light it from the flame Kirishima had produced. He sucked in a huge drag and turned back toward the car window, mind working ceaselessly as the lights of Tokyo passed in an unnoticed blur. On his lap, cradled gently in his free hand, was Akihito's camera.

He had flown back to Tokyo immediately. His private jet had landed and his men had been waiting with the camera along with Akihito's phone with it's taunting message. Knowing that a span of only a few hours had passed since his Akihito had held them in his own hands had been almost unbearable. Even with all the precautions he had taken, and even though Kirishima had immediately taken action after he lost the call with Akihito, he had been unable to prevent this. It was unacceptable.

Never, in all his life, had he felt such a moment of pure rage as he had when he lifted the camera and began to click through the pictures. It was equaled only by the icy fear that had slid like a keen blade into his bowels. Even when Feilong had taken Akihito, Asami had retained a sense of sureness that he would recover the boy.

He had known Feilong, understood him: his motives, his strengths and weaknesses, his pattern of behavior. And he had Yoh there to act for him also. Arbatov, too, had been unexpected, but Asami had known he could navigate those risks as well, for his motivations and actions could be predicted easily enough.

The only wild card had been the rogue Russian, and that had happened so suddenly that there was no time for anything other than swift action. Aside from those brief, agonizing moments when Asami had thought himself too late, he had been determined, certain that he would retrieve Akihito relatively unscathed and bring him back where he belonged.

This situation was entirely different, and though Asami was even more determined to save his boy, to ensure that the bright spirit inside him was not broken or extinguished forever, he knew that his adversary this time was anything but predictable, and that made him extremely dangerous; his motivations muddy. And as much as Asami did not want to even acknowledge such a truth, he knew that the more time passed, the more likely it was that Akihito would not return at all.

The sound of Kirishima speaking softly to the driver broke him out of this thoughts.

"Sir, we'll be there in ten minutes."

Asami nodded. "And Suoh?"

"They lost the signal once when it went through the mountain tunnel, but he's locked on now. The car is still traveling. Suoh estimates he's about seven minutes out. An accident on the highway stalled traffic, allowing them to close the distance. The others are converging behind him as directed. We have other men ahead along possible routes."

"Make sure no one makes a move without Suoh's direction."

"Of course, Sir." Kirishima pushed up his glasses and drew a short breath. "Suoh will deal with the situation, whatever it is, Asami-sama. You can rely on him."

"I know." Asami met Kirishima's eyes for a moment, not needing to say how much it galled him to be unable to go after Akihito himself. He looked down, crushing the stub of his cigarette out in the now over-flowing ashtray of the limo. Not that he knew for sure that Akihito was even in the car they were tracking, but it was their best hope.

Kirishima cleared his throat and spoke again. "Asami-sami. I'm sorry our men weren't able to arrive before Takaba was moved again. If I had--"

"No. You did everything possible. They moved quickly, anticipating our response. Now that they think they have the upper hand, let's hope it defuses the situation a little. We don't know how Taoka reacts when he's squeezed, and I don't want Takaba to be the one who finds out."

Taoka didn't know about the tracker in the key ring he'd given Akihito, so he had no way of knowing that Asami and his men were already that close on his trail. Akihito wouldn't know that either, and Asami could only hope that Akihito would keep faith that he would find and come for him.

Kirishima's phone rang. He answered at once, and held the phone out to Asami. "Sir, it's Inagawa Hideki."

Asami took it. "Thank you for returning my call so quickly."

His conversation with the head of the Inagawa group was brief. The man owed him favors, and when he had been called soon after Akihito was taken, he had been eager to repay Asami by offering what information and assistance he could. Now he was making good on that. What Asami learned about Taoka Kiyohsi confirmed his own information on the man and bid fair to tear Asami's hard-fought-for calm asunder.

Even for a criminal, the man was a sociopath. Better educated than most, sharp instincts and a willingness to kill without compunction had kept him alive and even advancing within the ranks of Inagawa until his special brand of insanity became too hot to handle.

He'd spread dissension in the ranks and enticed some of the younger hotheads to create an offshoot branch of the organization at odds with the established family. Managing to avoid a number of attempts on his life had only increased his instability and arrogance. The indiscriminate killing of civilians bringing the entire group under the close scrutiny of the police was only one example of this.

His personal predilections were well known too. He liked knives. Most of the women he "practiced" on survived, at least if they worked for him, but they weren't always fit to work the front rooms after he got through with them.

He was currently rumored to be working out of Yokohama, but had gone to ground in light of the recent pressure from the police and parent organization. Inagawa had come up with a tentative list of locations to which Taoka might retreat, though it was doubtful that Taoka would use any of them in this situation. They would try to dig deeper without alerting him in the process.

"Enough." With a ruthless control, he pushed his emotions aside and succinctly outlined his requirements. He returned the phone to Kirishima after a few minutes.

"Kirishima, have our man send what we have of the route to Inagawa immediately. If Suoh doesn't find Akihito with the car, then we'll need to backtrack in case he was removed at any point along the way. Inagawa's men might be able to suggest possible locations along the route where Akihito might be held."

"Understood, Sir."

What neither of them said was that Akihito could have been taken away in a completely different vehicle, that he could be in entirely different Prefecture by now.

"The place is just up ahead." Kirishima pointed. "Our men are in place outside. We had a few men nearby that were able to get inside earlier at staggered intervals. They've been in place the past two hours. There has been no sign of Taoka."

Asami nodded. "I'm going in."

"Asami-sama, please reconsider going in alone. I can--"

"Even if it is a trap, we don't have a better option at the moment. He could have tried an ambush at the parking garage if that were his goal."

Kirishima frowned. "You weren't there. He could have been waiting for a confirmed sighting before--"

'Kirishima. No. I need you to take over if it comes to that. You must see that Takaba is retrieved safely if I'm not able to do so. In any case, I'm no good to him dead. It's not me he's after. His grudge is with Inagawa and Goto."

Kirishima nodded his compliance, though his stiff back was proof of his unwilling capitulation.

The interior of the building was like any other hostess club of it's level: dimly lit and flashy, its clientele not the cream of society but not quite the dregs either. Asami stood out immediately, but he ignored the curious and avid stares, taking in his surroundings at glance, noting the position of his men and exits in one quick survey of the room. A man approached and bowed obsequiously.

"Forgive my rudeness. Is it possible that you are Asami-san?" At Asami's nod, he bowed again and swept his arm toward a hallway that branched off the main floor. "Please come this way, sir."

He followed the man to a private room where he was offered him a seat on one of the low couches. "Kumiko will be right in to offer you a drink, sir."

Asami didn't speak or sit, though he lit up another cigarette and smoked it slowly as he waited. He wanted desperately to know Suoh's status but he couldn't allow himself to be distracted now, even though he had a strong suspicion that this was all meant to be a wild goose chase to keep him from his boy and off balance; a play for time, perhaps, or just a sick game. Taoka certainly seemed more than capable of that.

Those suspicions bore fruit when someone knocked at the door and at his word a woman dressed as a hostess entered, head bowed, apologizing for her presence. She carried a drink on a tray and bowed deeply after she deposited it on the table.

"Excuse me, sir. Taoka-sama wishes me to send his regrets that he wasn't yet able to meet with you face to face. Please enjoy this drink with his compliments."

Asami ignored the drink, allowing the swift surge of undiluted fury to pass through him until he could coolly reply to the serving girl. He would keep an accounting of every such moment and take it out of Taoka's worthless hide later, slowly and with much relish.

"Is he coming?"

The ice in his voice made the girl flinch and she bowed even lower, her unbound hair obscuring her features. "No, sir. I'm very sorry, but he did leave a message for you."

"Give it to me."

Without rising, she held out a slim disc with both hands. "There is a player on the table, sir. Shall I put it in for you?"

He grunted his assent, his stomach tightening at the thought of what might be shown on the disk. The girl finally straightened, scuttling to the low table and kneeling to place the disc inside the player. She flipped the display up, her fingers hovering over the controls as she cast an uncertain glance up at Asami.

Livid scars marred a face that had been exceptionally pretty at some point. Asami kept his expression impassive, but it made the fear in his gut burn brighter.

"Shall I start it, sir?"

"Yes." He settled onto the couch and narrowed his eyes as the display with a timestamp lit up, and without preamble Akihito appeared on the screen in a bare room. His stomach sunk. Fuck. That meant that whatever Suoh found in the car they were tracking, it wouldn't be Akihito.

He wanted to shut his eyes immediately, but he forced himself to watch stoically despite the wild thud of his heart that made it seem ready to burst out of his ribcage at any moment. His face was impassive as he watched Akihito's bound body struggle to hold still under the knife that Taoka had obviously already spent some time using to decorate the boy's chest. Thin rivulets of blood trickled down, stark red against Akihito's skin.

The video quality wasn't very good, probably taken from a cell phone, but it showed Akihito's pale, strained face well enough. Taoka looked directly into the camera and smiled. "Asami. I apologize for keeping you waiting. Your boy has such beautiful skin that I couldn't resist playing just a little. It's so soft, as fine as a woman's."

His fingers skimmed down Akihito's chest slowly, and Akihito swallowed all but the tiniest gasp as Taoka grazed deliberately over the numerous cuts. Asami could tell that Akihito was doing his best not to give Taoka any satisfaction. A fierce pride for Akihito burned inside, and he vowed again that he would see him back safely no matter what it took, and that Taoka would pay dearly for each pain inflicted on him.

"These are mere scratches, of course." Taoka faced the camera again. "I won't truly hurt him as long as you do as I ask." Asami didn't believe that for a moment. Taoka was probably outright insane, and even if he wasn't, he would have to know that Asami would kill him for what he'd done up until this point. He would never believe that returning Akihito would ensure his safety.

The only question now was how much time could Asami buy Akihito by complying with Taoka's demands. He had to find a way to end this, and quickly.

"Listen carefully, Asami." Taoka's voice had lost all humor. A cold emptiness replaced the false bonhomie that had filled his face and words earlier. "This is what I want you to do."

* * *

The car had pulled into the lot of a small convenience store. When the man driving had returned to his vehicle with a cup of coffee, he was greeted by a gun to the back of his head.

"Slide over slowly," Suoh instructed as one of his men slipped into the front seat to take the driver's place.

It didn't take long to find a satisfactory spot to pull off the main road, and Suoh wasted no time dragging the man into the back seat.

"You don't know who you're messing with!"

"You need to shut up and listen to me carefully." Suoh's expression didn't change as he efficiently stripped the man of his weapons and then leaned back to unbutton his jacket and lay it carefully over the back of the seat, while his man trained a gun on him and another got in behind him, barring his escape.

"I'm willing to spend ten minutes to make you talk, then I have other matters to attend to." Suoh rolled up his sleeves as he was speaking. "If you tell me what I want know within those ten minutes, then I will let you live. You will be held until we retrieve Takaba Akihito, and then you will be released."

The man's eyes went wide with shock and fear. "How did you--"

Suoh didn't even pause. "If you do not talk, then I will still let you live, though this will be the longest ten minutes of your life." He allowed himself a small smile. "Well, until my boss gets his turn with you. I have a feeling he'll let you live a long long time and that every minute with him will seem like an eternity."

"Listen." The man licked his lips. "I don't know--"

"I will only ask you one question. Each time you refuse to answer that question, I will break one bone in your body."

"Shit! Wait!" The man panicked as Suoh nodded at his man, who forced the man's hand forward, bending the wrist so the fingers splayed out in vulnerable display.

"We'll begin," Suoh said emotionlessly. "Where is Takaba Akihito?"

* * *

 _Tell me will I ever learn?  
It's too late, the rush is on  
Both ends burning and I can't control  
The fires raging in my soul tonight  
Oh will it never end?  
Put your foot around the bend  
Drive me crazy to an early grave  
Tell me what is there to save tonight_

He shouldn't have had the mouthful of water the guard had given him. Though the cold liquid had felt heavenly wetting his tongue and parched throat, it seemed to have given him the chills, and Akihito's body shook lightly from the force of them. He was curled up against the wall, knees against his chest, though his hands were still tied behind his back.

At least that sick bastard had unchained him after the so-called demonstration he had put on for Asami and the camera. Akihito shuddered hard, trying to erase the feeling of the man's black eyes crawling all over him, not in lust but with some other kind of perversity that Akihito didn't even want to understand.

He'd never felt so unclean nor so in mortal peril as he had in those moments, not even when that Russian had looked at him with such disgust and loathing. Taoka seemed a hair-breadth away from wholesale corruption and chaos at every moment. Just being near him seemed to suck all the oxygen out of the air and made Akihito's skin crawl with revulsion. For once, Akihito had held his tongue and bitten back his bravado-laden words for fear that the man would snap once and for all, sliding deep into the madness that seemed to caper, lurking, in the back of his eyes.

Now that he was gone for the moment, Akihito could think properly. He had to get out of here before the guy returned. Unfortunately, the door was locked and guarded, the room was windowless and its main feature was the large drain in the middle of the slight sloping floor, decorated with creepy looking rusty stains that Akihito didn't even want to think about, as well as spatters of his own fresh blood.

He couldn't escape down the drain and wasn't sure he'd even want to try if he could. He shuddered again. The only other feature was the ventilation duct. He _might_ have been able to squeeze through if he could reach it in the first place, and somehow remove the riveted grate covering it. But he also knew that unlike the movies, ventilation shafts rarely remained wide enough for a human body to fit through, and even if they did they were booby traps of sharp metals edges and uninsulated hot pipes. Without a blueprint, he could get hopelessly turned around, and not to mention how noisy they were. He should know, he'd gotten suspended from school for a week after discovering these very things.

No, he'd have to come up with a better plan. He couldn't rely on Asami to rescue him this time. How could he when he didn't know where he'd been taken? And he didn't want Asami coming here anyway. Taoka was crazy, and he'd hurt him, try to kill him if he came. Akihito couldn't let something like that happen again.

A wave of fierce longing made his chest and throat ache; to simply feel Asami's arms around him was all that he wanted in that moment. When had they come to represent everything that was safe and unshakeable and _vital_ to Akihito's life? He inhaled deeply, letting thoughts of his powerful lover strengthen him, allowing for this moment an honest realization of just how much Asami had done for him, the care and even respect and genuine deep feeling with which he'd been treated.

Enough. He wouldn't let this beat him. Asami would be able to find a way out of this mess if he were here. He would use his wits and his strength and his cunning, and so would Akihito. He would keep fighting until he was dead, and even then come back for more.

He raised his eyes to the guard slouched near the heavy metal door of the room. What worked once might work again. If one thing had held true in Akihito's brushes with the criminal underworld, it was that _everyone_ turns into a perverted asshole when they have someone tied up at their mercy. It's like it flipped a switch in their mind, making them willing to do things they would never consider at any other time.

"Hey," Akihito said softly, uncurling and shifting forward so he was resting on his knees. "Excuse me, but, do you think I could have another drink of water?"

The guard straightened up, shooting Akihito a mistrustful look, his hand resting on the gun he had stuck in his waistband. "Shut up, kid. Just keep quiet and don't make trouble."

"Please," Akihito made his voice sound weak, desperate. "I'm so thirsty." He gazed up with wide eyes, his expression pleading. His tongue slipped out to wet his parted lips. "I'll do _anything_."


	11. Bash It Up

"You have him?"

"See for yourself."

Asami positioned the phone in front of the man bound and gagged in the car seat next to him.

"Hideki," Taoka cried jovially. "It's been a while."

Inagawa Hideki thrashed in his bonds, strangled sounds escaping the gag until a gun jammed none too gently against his ribs silenced him.

Taoka laughed with delight.

"I wouldn't have believed you would actually go so far, Asami, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"We have a deal. Inagawa for Takaba." Asami stepped out of the car, his man shutting the door behind him as he strode a few feet away, his men shadowing him at a respectful distance.

"Yes, we do." Taoka laughed again. "All this for your lovely little whore. My tastes don't normally run that way, but I understand the appeal. His charms are too tempting to resist."

Nothing betrayed the upsurge of deadly malice that possessed Asami in that moment. His voice was cold but composed as he responded. "I want Takaba returned now."

"He _does_ get into trouble, doesn't he? Did you really go all the way to Hong Kong and take on Baishe to retrieve him?"

"Don't try my patience, Taoka. You won't appreciate the results."

"Ah, Asami. I'm afraid you're in no position to make threats." Taoka chuckled. "I've been kind to your precious Takaba so far, but I have a tendency to--how shall I put it-- _lose_ myself when things don't go my way. Your pretty boy might not survive it."

"For your sake, you'd better pray that doesn't happen. Enough of this. I've kept my end of the deal. We do the exchange now. Where are you?"

"There's the thing." The false regret in his voice made Asami's knuckles go white as he gripped the phone tightly. "It occurs to me that it might not be prudent to disclose my location at the moment, what with you being so anxious about your boy. You might forget yourself and our deal in the heat of the moment."

"If you're trying to fuck me over--"

"No, not at all, Asami! I've just decided a little change of plans is in order."

"Explain."

"As much as I would love to personally see to Hideki myself, I've decided that having you execute him and dump his body in a nicely public place--say, in front of Goto's flagship shop--would be much better."

Asami was silent a moment. "You want to start a war."

"I knew you'd understand. If only Inagawa had half your wit, Asami, we wouldn't be in this predicament now. Inagawa wouldn't be sucking at Goto's tit, desperate to hold on to their pitiful dregs of power and respect. I trust that with both groups after you, their ranks will be duly thinned. It's unfortunate that you'll suffer losses too, but I'm sure a man of your caliber will be able to subdue the enemy eventually."

"And you'll be there to pick up the reins of Inagawa, I suppose."

"Naturally."

"And Takaba?"

"I'll release him once I've confirmed you've done what I ask."

Asami reached into his suit pocket, extracting a cigarette and placing it between his lips as he paced back to the car. He didn't speak again until he'd lit it with his lighter and sucked a heavy drag into his lungs. "Where do you want the body dumped?"

* * *

The guard's eyes darted down to Akihito's mouth, and Akihito whispered an almost silent please, his lips parted and quivering on the word. Underneath his lashes, he could see the play of conflicting emotions contorting the man's features.

"Do I look like a fag to you?" He had the gun out now, pointing it toward Akihito. "You fucking whore."

Akihito shook his head as he bowed forward over his knees. "No! I'm sorry." He let out a small sob, his shoulders shaking slightly. "I--I'm just scared and...and..."

"Shut up!"

The guard's heels clicked against the bare concrete floor. A fist in Akihito's hair wrenched his head up, making his scalp sting and his eyes prick with tears. He stared up at the guard; his moist eyes wide and beseeching.

"A man like Asami Ryuichi really likes something like this?" The guard's expression was a mixture of disgust and poorly concealed fascination.

Akihito stayed silent, fighting down a wave of anger and his own disgust as the man's eyes slowly traveled over his body. Despite the thin scratches on his chest that were still damp with the blood that had seeped out earlier (or maybe because of them, sick bastard), the guard's eyes flickered, his pupils enlarging as he took a long look at Akihito's vulnerable, naked form.

The fingers in his hair tightened, eliciting a sharp gasp from Akihito.

"I asked you a fucking question."

"Yes," Akihito said tightly. "He likes something like this. He likes it pretty much any way and every way and all the fucking time, if you really want to know."

Derisive laughter rang out, though the man's voice when he spoke again was breathless and tinged with something like greedy anticipation.

"And you're eager to spread your legs for him, aren't you? A fucking slut for it, I'll bet."

"He--he likes my mouth the best." Akihito's eyelashes swept down again, and the blush came naturally enough. Saying these kinds of things was excruciatingly mortifying even if he had no other choice.

"Yeah." There was that breathless voice again. "You look like a good little cocksucker."

The hand in his hair released its hold and Akihito almost hissed in relief, but it was a short-lived moment as the guard shoved his gun up against Akihito's forehead; the cold metal pressing hard into his skull.

"And you're going to show me how good you are, yeah?"

Akihito slowly nodded. "Please," he whispered again. "I don't want to die."

"That's right. Just do as your told and don't make a fuss."

The man reached for the buckle of his belt, his gun still trained on Akihito as he unfastened it with one hand and reached for his waistband.

"Wait," Akihito said quickly, flinching as the gun jabbed hard again. "I mean...I can..."

Forgoing words, he leaned forward slowly, raising his eyes to catch the man's gaze as his teeth latched onto the waistband and tugged open the button. The man's eyes went wide, darkening with lust as Akihito caught the zipper between his teeth and tugged it down gently, allowing the front of the pants to flap open.

The man's interest in the proceedings was more than evident, and Akihito swallowed the bile that rose in his throat before rubbing his cheek against the bulge trapped in tight briefs.

The guard sucked in a harsh breath. "Do it." The tight, harsh comment giving away his excitement. The gun shifted as he rested his hands on Akihito's head, shoving Akihito forward. Akihito could feel the side of the gun against the crown of his skull, the muzzle pointed toward the wall behind him, the other hand gripping his hair again. "Suck me, slut."

This was it. His balance wavered for a moment, his bound wrists lifting off the small of his back as his face ground against the man's groin. Then he steadied himself, letting his lips part seductively and brush down the cloth-covered erection until his nose was nudging against the man's heavy balls.

Only then did he allow his eyes to narrow in unbridled defiance. The corners of his mouth lifted for just a moment before he captured one testicle between his teeth and ground together with crushing force.

He lost a handful of hair when the guard shrieked and doubled over him. The gun fired as the man's fingers convulsed involuntarily, sending a bullet into the plaster wall. Akihito's ears rang, but the gun clattered to the floor, and Akihito was ready. Head down, he raised to one knee and drove into the man with all his strength. His momentum sent him tumbling forward on top of the guard, whose head cracked sharply on the bare concrete.

Pained, wheezing sounds, too breathless to be called moans, whistled from the man's lips, which had gone thin and white with pain. As Akihito struggled to his knees, the man writhed, his body seizing up into an instinctive, protective curl.

Akihito had no time to worry if the commotion had alerted anyone who might be outside. Instead, he dropped to the floor himself, wriggling wildly, his extreme flexibility aiding him as he worked his bound hands under his butt and then his legs through the circle his arms made.

His wrists bound in front of him now, he stood up and cast a desperate look at the guard. He was still hunched on the floor, so Akihito started chewing at the knots at his wrists, wrenching at the rope frantically, and trying to use the sweat of his palms to work his thumbs free.

Eyes on the guard, he backed up and knelt by the gun, ready to grab it if need be. Finally, the knot loosened just as the man gritted out a few words.

"...dead...kill you..."

Akihito was up in a heartbeat, ropes still dangling from one wrist, the hateful gun in hand.

"Better men than you have tried, asshole."

He crossed swiftly to the man and kicked him this time, using the moments of paralyzing agony to tie the man's wrists behind his back. Akihito doubted the larger man would be as agile as him, and he had no more rope anyway. The man's tie served as a gag, and Akihito used the belt to bind his ankles.

Inside the man's pockets he found a keyring and a cellphone. He took both, swearing when he realized he should have removed the man's trousers before he tied his ankles. The idea of trying to escape completely naked barely overrode the panic beginning to well up in him at the thought of being caught if he wasted any more time.

Adrenaline made his hands clumsy, but he undid the belt as quickly as he could, ignoring the man's pained whimpers and yanking his pants off forcefully.

Grimacing, he pulled them on himself only to realize he needed the belt to keep them on his slim hips. There was nothing for it, then. He did himself up, making sloppy folds at the hem so he wouldn't trip, then tucked the phone in his pocket, the gun in his waistband, and ran to the door. Nothing could be heard from the other side, even when he pressed his ear to it and listened closely, so Akihito tried the keys on the ring until he found the one that slid into the lock.

The door opened silently. Holding his breath, Akihito grabbed the gun and peered around the edge. A low-ceilinged empty hallway leading to a narrow stairwell stretched in front of him, lit by a line of exposed, bare bulbs emitting a dingy yellow light that barely illuminated the faded gray bricks of the walls.

Akihito locked the door behind him and headed for the stairs. He was halfway up when the distant sound of gunshots froze him in place. Was it Asami? Had he found him? Or was it Taoka going fucking crazy? Heart racing, he climbed the rest of the stairs and pushed the door at the top open to another gray hallway; this one with a couple of doors opening off it. He couldn't panic now. He had to stay calm.

He must have been in some kind of sub-basement, because this level seemed to be underground as well going by the exposed pipes and crude light fixtures that barely lit the area. He crept to the first door and listened before gently trying the handle. It was locked. The second door was the same. Shit.

His hand slipped into the pocket of the trousers and he pulled out the phone. Half a bar wavered in the top left corner as he dialed Asami's number, but the call wouldn't go through. Cursing, he put it back in his pocket and held the gun tightly in both hands as he climbed the second set of stairs. More gunshots, closer this time, made him flinch.

He slipped into the hallway, staying close to the wall. The lights weren't on here, but there was a window at the end of the hall, which branched off both directions at the far end, and several doors along the length of it. He could break the window, or--

The loud crack of a gun being fired echoed down what seemed to be the right branch of the hallway. Akihito turned left and ran.

Heedless of any noise he was making, Akihito raced down the hallway, pausing at the far end to peer down another corridor. Just as he was gathering his courage to keep going, the phone in his pocket rang. He grabbed at it wildly, trying to silence it, and a moment of desperate hope made him answer. Maybe his call _had_ gone through. Maybe it was Asami on the other end.

He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear, grunting out what he hoped would pass for a greeting.

"Are you there? Saito? Boss's orders--shoot the kid! Asami's men are here! Boss wants the kid dead _now_." The man's voice got louder and Akihito could hear yelling and more gunfire in the background. "Hey! Do you hear? Kill the kid! _Shit_!"

The call dropped and Akihito let the phone slip to the floor, his fingers trembling. Staring at them, he wrapped both hands around the gun and lifted it up. Slowly, he stood, face pale but determined, and began to walk quickly but quietly back the way he had come.

* * *

"Where is he?"

The pocket knife Suoh held to the man's eyeball dug into the flesh just to the side of the socket, bringing up a pinprick of blood. The man whimpered beneath a hand stifling the cries he was making, his eyes widening frantically. Suoh nodded and the hand moved away. "Basement," he rasped. "Lowest level."

A gun butt to the head dropped him to the ground. "You two, secure him and drag him over to the others. The rest of you inside with me."

He pulled up the blueprints Kirishima had forwarded him earlier, once they'd determined the buidling where Takaba was being held. He hadn't even made it through all the bones in one hand before Taoka's man had caved. Useless, weak, stupid, and cowardly--all of them. Wiping them out would be extremely satisfying. It was too bad Asami had promised someone else the pleasure.

The sub-basement was accessible only through an interior stairwell. Gun drawn and silencers on, Suoh and his men worked their way deeper into the building, entering from the wing that seemed deserted. A glance at his watch quickened his steps. Asami would be making his move now. Kirishima containing the situation inside and Asami--

As they reached the wing that housed the stairwell that would take them down to the basement, the sound of gunshots echoed through the building. Fuck. That meant Taoka's men were shooting. Something had gone wrong. He had his orders, though. Urgently, he motioned two of the men forward, pointing toward the sound of the shooting and whispering quick instructions. The remaining man followed him.

On full alert, they moved faster, the sound of gunfire getting closer. Suoh peered around the corner. The stairwell was up ahead at the crux of a t-shaped intersection.

He motioned to his man to move when a heavyset man came flying around the corner, gun firing wildly. Suoh shot him and ducked around the corner, trusting his man to follow.

"Cover the stairwell."

Suoh wasted no time, he hustled down the stairs, through the long hallway, and down the second set of stairs without seeing anyone. He had to hunch slightly as he walked slowly through the last narrow corridor to get to the door at the end. All was silent.

Steeling himself, Suoh took aim and shot the lock, then slammed the door open, weapon raised. For a moment the world froze and the blood drained from his face as he took in the bound body on the floor.

Then the body moved, and Suoh breathed a sigh of relief that went bone deep. The man's large build, his dark hair, and mainly the lack of any loud and vulgar exclamations were welcome proofs that whoever this was it wasn't Takaba. Though, the fact that he was gagged might have something to do with the lack of noise. He strode forward, a growing suspicion making him shake his head in wonder.

He kicked the man onto his back and watched his eyes roll back into his head. His agonized moan came through despite the gag. "Did Takaba do this?"

The man merely moaned again, doing his best to curl back up into a fetal position even with his hands tied behind his back.

Suoh shook his head again. That kid really was something. He had to give it to him. Except, that meant he was out there somewhere. Possibly in the middle of a gunfight. _Fuck_. The boss was going to kill him. Suoh ran for the stairwell.

* * *

"What the fuck are you saying?" Taoka hissed. He stood up, coming around the desk to stare the man down. "That's not possible."

His man took a nervous step back.

"His car was at the gate. He dumped a body out of it and then drove away."

"Did someone check the body? Was it Inagawa?"

The man look terrified as he shook his head. "No. No, it was Takeda. The--the other men we had outside aren't responding either."

His face twisted. "Lock everything down. _Now_ ," he spat out in frenzied fury. "Call Saito. If anyone but me goes near there tell him to shoot the whore. Tell him to fuck him up right in that pretty little face that Asami likes so much." Spittle flew as he raged at the man. "Get out of my sight! _Go!_

He vented his rage on the walls, unmindful of the crumbling plaster that rose up in choking clouds or the bloody knuckles he now sported. Gradually, his wild attack ceased and he sank into stillness.

Taoka's expression went frighteningly blank for a long moment, then the vitality seemed flow back into his features like a flip had been switched. "Well, that's all right then. He's come for Takaba, and he'll have him back. Just as soon as I've finished playing with him."

"You'll never touch him again."

Asami's cold voice came from the open doorway, he moved forward, his gun out and cocked and pointed at Taoka's forehead. Kirishima entered behind him.

Taoka turned slowly and smiled, hands raised to shoulder height. "Now now, Asami, let's not be hasty. My men have orders to kill your boy immediately if anyone but me comes for him."

"Then we'll go together, shall we?"

Gunshots rang out, echoing in the hallway behind them. Kirishima whipped around, taking a defensive position in front of Asami. Asami didn't move. His gun unwaveringly held on Taoka.

"Asami-sama!" Kirishima pressed his free hand against his earpiece. "Inagawa's men let some men slip through. There's four, maybe five, of them in the west hall.

Asami's expression darkened, and Taoka laughed, eyes bright with a mad sort of glee. "So you're working with the old man? I told you he was a fool."

Asami ignored him.

"Nevermind, Kirishima. Our men our smart enough not to get caught in the crossfire. I want a path cleared to the basement stairs. Have them regroup."

Kirishima gave a sharp nod, but his brows drew together as he listened to the voice speaking into his ear. "Asami-sama, Suoh reached the basement. Takaba's not there! Suoh's heading this way now."

A feral growl broke from lips that had twisted into a snarl. Asami grabbed Taoka by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall with bone-rattling force.

" _Where_ is he?"

Before Taoka could respond, the loud report of gunfire came again, and a wild, achingly familiar shout echoed down the hallway.

"No!"

The anguish and rage in the cry froze Asami's blood. _Akihito._

His attention faltered for a split second and Taoka shoved him away, knife gleaming in his hand as it slashed across Asami's right arm. His gun dropped, and Asami staggered back, going down on one knee, his left hand pressing against the deep cut.

"Asami-sama!" A shot barely missed Taoka as he dove behind the desk, laughing wildly.

"Kirishima! Go! Help Takaba _now_!"

He went for his other weapon as Taoka rose up with his dropped gun in hand and nothing but pure madness in his eyes. Fuck, he wasn't going to be quick enough. The moment hung, background noise reduced to a hum, as his gun slipped from the holster, his left hand swinging back too slowly.

When the shot came and a neat bullet hole appeared in Taoka's forehead, Asami was honestly surprised as he stared at the man now slumped against the battered wall.

Then sound and time slammed back into the full volume and speed of reality again.

"Kirishima!" Asami was up on his feet and spinning toward the door. "I told you--"

Akihito stood there like a statue in the doorway, eyes shocked and wide, a gun held in both hands and pointed where Taoka had stood seconds before.


	12. Descend

"Akihito."

Akihito's eyes turned toward Asami, wide and shocked before they suddenly welled up with unshed tears.

"Asami. Are--are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said soothingly, moving slowly toward Akihito.

"Suoh! Suoh got hurt, Asami. Just now!"

"It's nothing." Suoh spoke unexpectedly from behind him. "I was barely grazed."

Akihito hadn't realized he was still holding the gun out in front of him until Suoh's large hands gently took it out of his grip, and then Asami was there, pulling him into his warm, broad chest. The familiar scent of expensive cologne and cigarettes filled his senses, and Akihito clung to him with a vast and desperate relief. Asami's hands stroked over his back, pressing him close, the heavy beat of his heart shepherding Akihito's chaotic emotions into a semblance of calm.

For a moment that steady beat was all Akihito could hear; all he wanted to hear. Then Asami moved him away from the door, shielding him as the sound of voices echoed from the hallway. Kirishima entered first, his relief noticeable as his eyes flickered over both Asami and Akihito.

"Asami-sama, the situation has been contained. All of Taoka's men are accounted for. Inagawa is coming."

"Suoh, take Akihito to the car. Wait with him until I come."

"No! Asami, you come too! Don't send me away!" Akihito grabbed Asami's arm tightly, a gasp escaping him as Asami winced. Only then did he take note of the damp fabric beneath his hands and he looked down, letting go as if he'd been burnt when he saw the blood-soaked sleeve.

"You're hurt!"

His chest got tight and his breath came short and rapid. The invisible band suffocating him seemed to tighten. He looked up Asami, filled with intolerable anguish. "I'm sorry," he gasped, a few tears finally slipping down his bruised face.

"Shh, Akihito. It's nothing." He pulled Aki close again, whispering into his hair. "I'll be there soon. I just need to speak with Inagawa, and I would prefer he not see you."

"Inagawa!" Alarmed, Akihito tilted his head back. "But they--"

"We were working together against Taoka." Asami's hand gently brushed the hair out of Akihito's eyes. "You don't need to worry."

His eyes searched Asami's as he reluctantly allowed Suoh to pull him away.

"I'll join you soon."

Asami's reassurance didn't stop Akihito from staring back over his shoulder with such raw vulnerability that Asami's resolve to let him walk away was sorely tested. Suoh continued to guide him, though, a hand at his back as he took them down an empty side hallway.

"He'll be fine, Takaba-san."

Suoh's voice jolted Akihito out of his daze. He looked up at the imposing man, his forehead creasing in concern.

"Are _you_ really all right?"

He shrugged dismissively. "Grazed by a shard from the window when it shattered."

"You're bleeding," Akihito pointed out shakily.

"Head injuries bleed a lot. It's only a scratch." Suoh took out a handkerchief and pressed it to his temple for a moment as they stepped outside.

Akihito fell silent. Taoka hadn't bled that much at all. An involuntary hiccup of laughter seemed to well up in his chest, and Akihito contained it with a swallowed gasp. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering as the night wind hit his bare skin.

A jacket settled over his shoulders, large enough to hang below his hips. He clutched it tight across his chest and whispered a thank you. Suoh said nothing, just guided him, a steady hand at his elbow as Akihito stepped gingerly in his bare feet while they walked to meet the car just now pulling up to the building.

Akihito climbed in without protest, sinking back against the leather, his mind going blank from overload and exhaustion. Suoh stayed outside a few moments and spoke softly into his phone before climbing in next to Akihito and offering him an opened bottle of water.

Akihito drank it gratefully, the cold liquid so welcome that he finished the entire bottle without stopping. He could feel Suoh's eyes on him, assessing his injuries, but he couldn't bring himself to react. He slumped back against the seat and stared at the building that still held Asami. And Taoka. _Oh, God. The body._ Akihito jerked upright, crying out as pain in his ribs manifested sharply. _What would they do with it? Certainly not call 119._ He took a shuddering breath. _God, he had--_

Cutting off his train of thought, Suoh gently pressed him back, his fingers probing expertly at Akihito's sides, noting the spots that caused him to wince.

"Stay still."

Akihito tried to protest as Suoh produced a first aid kit, but the man ignored him and began with disinfecting the wounds on his chest, and then wrapping his ribs tightly with wide cotton strips.

Weary beyond belief, Akihito leaned against the tinted window of the limo and tried to will Asami to appear. After what seemed like forever, he finally did. Suoh got out and they spoke for a moment, Kirishima joining them soon after.

Another car pulled up and an older man exited the building, flanked by two guards. He cast a curious look toward the car then bowed to Asami, who inclined his head in return. Only when he had been driven away did Asami look to the limo, and after a few more words with Kirishima, he joined Akihito in the car.

They stared at each other silently, intently, Asami's hands coming up to cup Akihito's face. Fingertips traveled over each bruise, tenderly brushing over Akihito's torn lip. His lips followed, feathering the lightest of kisses over his skin, making Akihito's eyelids flutter shut, a soft kiss lighting on each one.

"Asami," Akihito whispered and found himself gathered oh so carefully in Asami's arms and held close as the car began to move.

"Your arm..."

Soothing fingers stroked through his hair. "Kirishima wrapped it."

Akihito finally let himself go, melting into Asami's embrace with utter trust. The strong arms held him safe as Akihito burrowed against Asami's neck, his strong pulse throbbing with comforting regularity. He turned his face, letting his lips press gratefully against the proof of Asami's unassailable presence.

The arms around him tightened and Akihito's chin was tilted up. His mouth was taken in a deep kiss that spoke more than words the depth of crushing worry they'd both been shouldering. Heedless of the cut on his lip, Akihito gave back fully, twisting in Asami's hold until they were face to face, the tang of blood shared between them.

"Please touch me." The words were the barest whisper, but Akihito's eyes never wavered and Asami's darkened in response.

Asami's fingers slipped inside the jacket Akihito wore, moving reverently over his bare skin as if he were touching something priceless. Akihito sighed deeply and leaned into the touch, letting his eyes slip shut.

"You're hurt." Asami's soft refusal made Akihito shake his head, but when he opened his eyes again, Asami's expression took his breath away.

Hand trembling, he cupped Asami's cheek. "You came for me again."

For a moment, the raw sorrow and self-recrimination lining Asami's features lifted. "That is something you need never doubt."

Akihito's heart contracted as Asami's hand covered his, and his eyes stung with unshed tears again, making Asami's mouth lift in a small, indulgent smile. "Rest now for a while, Akihito."

He pressed him back to his chest and settled him carefully in his arms. "The doctor will look you over, then I'll take you home."

"Doctor? But I--" Akihito's protest died off as his eyes fell on Asami's bandaged arm, then shifted to look at the divider separating them from the front of the car where he knew Suoh was riding.

"Is Suoh really okay?"

"Yes."

"Was--was anyone else hurt?"

Asami hesitated. "None of my men. A few of Inagawa's men were injured through their own foolishness."

"And you..." Akihito's fingers tentatively hovered over the bandaged arm. "Did he--"

"Akihito." Asami's voice broke through, soft but firm. "I promise you that we'll talk about everything later. For now just rest. Will you trust me?"

He fell asleep in Asami's arms, waking only when the limo pulled to a stop in front of a small clinic. It had to be late--the middle of the night maybe, but the doctor was waiting inside and Akihito was ushered to a private room where he was given a thin gown to wear. The doctor excused himself for a moment, and Akihito began to shrug out of his makeshift outfit.

Asami helped him, saying nothing until Akihito had let the too-large trousers fall to the floor. Then he slipped the gown onto Akihito's arms, pulling it together in front of him and tying the sash carefully.

"Did he hurt you?"

Akihito looked up at the question, comprehension dawning at the tightly reined emotion he could see lurking in the tension of Asami's mouth and eyes. "He didn't hurt me, Asami. Not like that."

Asami searched his face for a moment, and then some of the tension seemed to smooth out. He simply helped Akihito onto the bed, pulling him against his side to wait for the doctor's return.

The painkillers Akihito was given made the rest of the time a blur, but later he remembered his lip being stitched up. He remembered his fractured ribs being rebound tightly after Asami had taken him into the small shower of the room and bathed him as gently as a child. He remembered the cuts on his chest being treated and the doctor saying they probably wouldn't scar. Fainter, as he was on the verge of unconsciousness, resting on the bed, he remembered Asami finally allowing the doctor to look at his arm, and the dark stitches being pulled through his skin, the red blood on white gauze, and the overwhelming sense of guilt that followed him into darkness.

* * *

The need to relieve his bladder woke Akihito. He sat up and switched on the bedside lamp. The heavy curtains were drawn across the floor-to-ceiling windows, making it impossible to see what time of day it was, but Akihito felt like he'd slept a long time.

He looked to Asami's side of the bed and saw only rumpled sheets. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, mindful of his ribs when they twinged a little as he scooted forward. A robe had been laid out at the foot of the bed, and Akihito slipped it over his naked body; the rich, silky fabric deliciously cool on his skin.

Asami wasn't in the bathroom either, but Akihito took stock of himself, noting the deepening color of the blue-black bruises across his cheekbones and the swollen lip with it's ugly black stitches. He pulled open the front of the robe and traced one of the cuts from collarbone to navel, seeing the silver blade turn and gleam in his mind's eye.

He certainly wasn't a pretty sight, but he'd come out of it very well, all things considered. Better than Taoka had, that was certain. He stared into his reflection's eyes unblinkingly. He had been gone less than a full day. That was nothing. He would bounce back without even trying.

Almost certainly, Asami had already taken care of everything; probably hadn't slept much, if at all, yet. He had cleaned up after Akihito again: taken responsibility. Akihito tried on a smile, studying the effect in the mirror.

A few minutes later he padded out to the living room to look for Asami. He found him at the window, staring out at the Tokyo skyline, phone at his ear. Akihito could see now that it was early evening. The sun was casting an orange glow on the tall buildings that dominated the landscape.

Asami turned, ending his call immediately as his eyes lit on Akihito, softening. He met Akihito halfway across the room, lips parting in surprise when Akihito pulled his head down to kiss him.

"You'll fuck me now, won't you?" His hands were already popping the buttons of Asami's shirt, pushing it away from his chest to allow his hands the freedom to roam over the sculpted flesh.

Asami's hands hovered at his hips, but did nothing but more than rest there. It pissed Akihito off. He looked up at Asami and it immediately made him wilder, an instant shot of anger singing through his veins. He _wasn't_ some fragile fucking _doll_. Asami should know that by now.

With a daring he never would have thought to possess, he reached between Asami's legs and rubbed, mouth curving as Asami hissed softly. After that it was easy to flick open the button of his slacks and slide his bare hand inside, working Asami's cock to full hardness, all the while his tongue licking at the man's nipples that pebbled beneath his touch.

"I got myself ready, just now, in the bathroom." Akihito murmured, letting his gaze slant up to meet Asami's. "I'm all stretched and wet."

Asami's eyes were nothing but feral now; their gold light promising the carnal onslaught that Akihito so craved. He was lifted off his feet without warning and carried to the couch. Asami parted the robe and slid into him in one go, groaning as Akihito opened up to him, knees hooked over his arms.

He could hardly breathe from the pressure on his ribs, but Akihito didn't care. He panted out his pleasure as Asami pounded into him with intimate violence.

"More," he gasped, writhing when Asami wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him to completion. Asami emptied into him and Akihito clung tightly. "Stay. Stay inside."

Asami lowered himself slowly, guiding Akihito's legs down to the couch, and keeping as much of his weight as he could on his arms. He let his head drop, resting against the rapid beat of Akihito's heart. They remained like that until Asami finally rearranged them, rolling onto his back and allowing Akihito to nestle against him. He had almost dozed off again to the soothing circles drawn on his back when Asami's phone rang.

"I need to take this."

Akihito nodded and Asami did up his pants and moved away to pick up the call. His voice was too low to make out the words, but Akihito sat up slowly, the twinge in his backside a welcome pain that Akihito didn't regret.

While Asami talked, Akihito curled up and rested his chin on the arm of the couch, just watching him. He could feel the man's come leaking down his thighs now, but he couldn't bring himself to clean up yet. The undisputable mark of Asami's presence was something that he could now own up to welcoming.

As Asami finished up the call, he leveled a look at Akihito that seemed to pierce right through him. Akihito wondered uncomfortably exactly how much the man _could_ read, and he had to deflect the searching gaze with a question.

"Was that Kirishima?"

"Yes." Asami sat beside him, one arm along the back of the couch as he faced Akihito. "Everything has been taken care of."

Akihito bit his lip as he digested the information. "What happened to Taoka and his men?"

Asami was a silent for a long moment and Akihito began to wonder if he would get an answer.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Akihito whispered. "I can't just bury my head in the sand. That's not right."

He was studied a moment longer before Asami inclined his head.

"You know that Taoka's little gang was an offshoot of Inagawa?"

"Yeah."

"Inagawa Hideki is cleaning house. Something he should have done before now. We turned the men over to him."

"Cleaning house..." Akihito blanched. Then he steeled himself. "And...and Taoka?"

"Ah. He'll be of use as an...example of what happens to traitors."

"But he's..."

"Inagawa will be creative in the use of his dead body."

Akihito shuddered, nausea twisting through his gut.

Asami's knowing gaze met his. "He had a better death than he deserved. A better death than was planned for him."

His imagination painted him a gruesome picture of what might have been in store for the man. Akihito's hands shook and he bowed his head, nervously plucking at the sash of his robe. He didn't want to know if Asami meant himself or Inagawa when he spoke of what had been planned. It didn't matter anyway. It wasn't them who had actually killed him. He had done that. All by himself.

"I'm sorry."

The words, even more than the distant quality to Asami's voice, made Akihito look up in shock.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." The dispassionate tone contrasted with the apology, as did Asami's cool stare. "That you had to kill him because of me. I failed to-"

"No!" Akihito leaned forward and grabbed the open front of Asami's shirt in both fists. "You think I'm sorry I shot him? Is that it?"

"I know you are."

Trembling, his head swinging back and forth with violent emphasis, Akihito yanked Asami closer. "I'm _not_. I mean, shooting another person...that's..." He laughed shakily. "But I'm _not_ sorry, Asami. I swear. He was--he was going to _kill_ you. And I..." A sob caught in his throat. "I would do it again if I had to. I can't--I can't lose you."

Indecipherable emotion flickered in Asami's eyes, making Akihito half-wild with dread. It only got worse when Asami finally spoke.

"I've thought about ending this. This morning while you were sleeping off the painkillers, I thought about sending you away from me for good."

Akihito sank back, staring at Asami with wide, stricken eyes.

"You would be better off," he continued implacably. "You don't belong in this world, and--"

"No," Akihito whispered. "You can't say that now."

"This is what I am. This is what my life is like."

Akihito's mouth worked, but nothing came out until tears began to spill down his cheeks. Angrily, he brushed them away. "Asami...you...to me..." He shook his head again. "It doesn't matter anymore. When it comes to you, I can't fight it. I don't want to."

"You're acting like a kid again," Asami said coldly, his gaze shifting over Akihito's shoulder as if he were bored with their conversation. "You think this is some grand romance? Grow up. I brought you into this on a whim. If you've forgotten, I raped you and made you mine simply because I could. Because you amused me."

The way Akihito flinched brought his gaze back. "You know very well what I did. Don't sugarcoat it now."

Akihito glared. "Whatever happened it's my choice how I decide to go on."

Asami snorted. "Still spouting that kind of line? I told you from the beginning that I hold your freedom. You don't _have_ any choices. But maybe I'm willing to give it back to you now. Maybe I'm bored of having to save your ass every five minutes. Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Or do you enjoy all the abuse, really? Did I twist you up that much? Well, no matter. Only know, the next time I might not bother."

Asami's words cut deep, raking like claws through Akihito's heart.

"I'm sorry." Akihito's voice wavered, a throbbing ache closing his throat. "I know this was all my fault. I know it. If I hadn't jumped into that situation, if I hadn't gone in the first place, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have been hurt. Suoh wouldn't have been hurt. You wouldn't have been in danger again...all your men. Noguchi. And even _his_ men. They're on my hands too." Akihito sobbed. "I'm sorry, Asami. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry. You came for me again. You came and you--you almost--"

He broke down completely, sobbing brokenly as Asami muttered a curse and dragged him onto his lap, holding him tightly. "You little fool. You're completely missing the point, as usual. And you're taking way too much onto your shoulders."

His hot, wet tears soaked the front of Asami's shirt as Akihito pressed his face against him. "The point is," he gasped out in between wrenching sobs, "is that I won't go away quietly like a good little boy."

That earned another snort. "Of course you won't."

Akihito nodded, his blotchy face defiantly raised to Asami. "I know what you're trying to do. You can't protect me that way. And I know you're lying. You _will_ come for me, you will. Because you said it yourself--I belong to you. And because...because I'm hopeless. Even if you send me away I'll manage to get into scrapes. It's not because of you that this happened, it's me, but I'll be more responsible and I'll--"

Fingers to his lips stilled his babbling. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Please, Asami. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Asami whispered into Akihito's hair. "You're right. I was lying. Stubborn little brat. I wouldn't let you go if you begged me on your knees. Not even if you keep tossing my heart around like this forever."

Akihito gasped when Asami tore the robe off his body and raised him up to straddle him, mouth curved in a wicked, wry grin. "We'll descend all the way then, you and I."

He drove inside Akihito once again, his own seed easing the way, letting Akihito set his own tantalizing pace.

"You were wrong, though," Asami said several minutes later, hoarsely, as Akihito finally ground down faster and faster, his cock slapping against Asami's tight stomach.

"About what?" Akihito gasped.

"I won't come for you because you're hopeless. Though you _are_ ," Asami added, hissing as Akihito bit down on his shoulder in punishment. He thrust up hard in response. "I won't even come because you're mine. Though you're that too."

Akihito drew out a moan, arching back and letting Asami support his full weight. "Then why?"

"Because, Akihito, I may own everything you see out that window and more. Everyone fears me. Bows to me. But you..." Asami groaned as Akihito came with a cry, convulsing around his cock with intense spasms that drove him over the edge too. "Only you have brought _me_ to my knees."


	13. Walk the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts.

Akihito was at the wharf. He couldn't see the dark water, but he could hear the sound of the waves lapping against the docks. Up on the roof, his camera in hand, he waited. The night breeze picked up, ruffling his hair and bringing the mixed scent of brine and fossil fuels to his nostrils. His heart beat hard within the confines of his chest, ratcheting up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

He froze for a moment, then he raised his camera, hunkering down instinctually. The buildings and walkways below were intermittently lit only by the ugly, yellowish glow of wall-mounted flood lamps. Shadows obscured the approaching figure. His stomach did a slow roll as it approached a circle of illumination. _Asami_ , he thought, electric anticipation making his hair stand on end. But when the profile came into view, and the glittering eyes slanted up to look at him, a smirk growing on the face caught in his viewfinder, Akihito gasped.

His finger tightened involuntarily; the shutter whirring with unnerving volume on the rooftop. Fear bloomed, tangible and nauseating, settling in his gut. Reluctantly, he lowered his camera and looked. The visage of his own face filled the digital display. _No_! His eyes frantically searched out the half-lit walkway below. It was deserted. The camera slipped from his fingers and shattered.

Slow footsteps sounded behind him. His heart lodged in his chest, the instinct for flight too late. A hand fell on his shoulder...

Akihito shuddered awake with a soft, strangled moan on his lips. Asami hovered over him, propped on one arm, his grasp on Akihito slowly relaxing as Akihito fully awakened.

"'m all right," Akihito muttered thickly, automatically, even though he sought comfort in the press of bodies as Asami pulled him close. Akihito burrowed into the heat and safety of Asami's arms, letting the residue of the dream recede into black. Fingers in his hair slowly stroked him back to sleep.

* * *

The muted clatter of pans from the kitchen and the dull, thud of chopping intruded on Akihito's senses as he woke in a tangle of sheets and alone in the huge bed. Asami was up before him again, just as he had been every day for the past week.

His back popped as he stretched. Akihito ignored the ache of his still healing ribs, rubbing away the residue of sleep from his eyes along with the lingering unease from his dreams last night. In the light of day, the dream seemed almost laughable. Or it would have if he hadn't been tired, so tired, of thinking about everything. It would be nice if his own subconscious could give him a break once in a while. Was that really so much to ask? Who did he think he was, anyway--Luke Skywalker confronting his dark side?

He snorted, wallowing into the pillow a few more minutes before he managed to talk himself into rolling out of bed and into the bathroom. A hot shower woke him up further. He toweled off quickly, shying away from the mirror and the sight of his pale skin still shadowed with bruises. The last time he'd peeked, dark circles under his eyes had given evidence of his uneasy sleep and what seemed proof of the guilt that he couldn't quite shake, despite his conviction that he had done the right thing.

Maybe that's what he felt most guilty about--that he didn't regret it all. For Asami, he had acted without hesitation, just as Asami had done for him. Warmth flooded him as he remembered Asami's words that next night; his own shock and pleasure. He pressed his face into the damp towel and scrubbed violently, trying to wipe away the idiotic grin he couldn't keep from taking over. He really was hopeless.

Considerably more cheerful now, Akihito pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and followed the sounds from the kitchen.

It was still decidedly odd to be on the receiving end of Asami's domestic endeavors. He had thought he'd almost gotten used to it--until now. The apron was definitely new. Akihito gaped at the sight of Asami preparing what seemed to be a particularly elaborate breakfast.

"You're up. Good." Asami looked over his shoulder. "Sit down. This is almost ready."

Ignoring the order, Akihito padded over to Asami. "Wow. _You_ did all this?"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"I'm not sure. I think my eyesight has gone bad." Akihito smirked. "Nice apron. You look good in it."

"I look good in anything," Asami responded with unflappable arrogance.

Ah, _there_ was the real Asami. Akihito snorted. It was entirely true, of course, but he wasn't about to encourage Asami's ego if he could help it. Not that it needed any encouraging.

"What's all this for?"

"You don't eat enough. _Sit_ "

Akihito made a face, but he sat as instructed. "I eat plenty."

Asami cast an appraising look over his shoulder. "You've lost weight."

It was hard to keep his face neutral, but Akihito did, though he doubted it fooled Asami for a moment. So what if his appetite had been a bit off lately. That was normal wasn't it?

He forced a grin to his face, and tilted his chair back, balancing on the back legs. "Well, who's fault is that? It's probably because we have too much sex. We could cut back if you're really worried about it."

That earned him an amused glance as Asami placed a cup of hot tea in front of him, then tipped his chair forward. "Sit properly, kid. The last thing you need right now is a concussion."

Asami's large hand tousled his hair, and Akihito took the opportunity to stare at him as he went back to gather the breakfast dishes. The affectionate gesture affected him more than Akihito liked to admit. Inside, he felt like such a needy mess these days. Despite all his efforts to not let it show, he knew it had a bit because of the way Asami had been treating him ever since what happened. Not with kid gloves exactly, but he was disconcertingly solicitous of Akihito's expressed (and unexpressed) needs; indulgent even with his unsettling mood swings over the past week.

If not for the man's unabated sex drive--there Asami was the same as always, only adjusting his usual intensity to the needs of Akihito still recovering injuries--Akihito might have felt like Asami had been replaced by a Doppelganger.

He pushed those thoughts aside when Asami placed a variety of dishes in front of him.

"It looks good."

"Don't sound so surprised."

He shot Asami a genuine smile and began to eat after Asami removed the apron and settled across from him. The meal passed in silence except for Akihito's small sounds of enjoyment; his appetite whetted by the array of dishes. Asami watched him while he ate, an approving glint in his eye as Akihito practically inhaled the offerings.

"Thanks for the meal," Akihito finally said, laying his chopsticks across the plate in front of him and leaning back in his chair with a contented sigh.

Asami reclined in his own seat, producing his cigarettes from the pocket of his robe. He lit one and inhaled, Akihito watching the minute signs of satisfaction he displayed as the nicotine hit his system.

"You really do have an oral fixation."

Amused, Asami cocked his head slightly, leveling a look at Akihito. "It's all to your benefit, isn't it?"

A slight blush colored his cheeks, but Akihito refused to look away. "I knew you'd say something like that." He grinned. "Pervert."

"You're like a broken record. Can't you come up with something new to call me?"

"Like what?"

"What about my given name? You _do_ remember it, yes?" Asami smirked as Akihito only gaped at him. "Go on," he encouraged, as if talking to a small child. "Say my name, and...I'll reward you." He stood up to retrieve an astray, leaning against the counter and regarding Akihito with a challenging lift of his brows.

Akihito's eyes narrowed. He knew Asami was just trying to wind him up, and he wasn't about to let him get away with that this time.

"Fine." His chin came up. "Ry--Ryuichi." His voice sounded high and stupid to his ears, and he _really_ couldn't help the giggle that escaped because it just felt _wrong_ to be calling Asami that.

Asami shook his head. "That was pathetic." The cigarette was lifted to his lips again, and he sucked it down to the filter before grinding it out in the ashtray, not taking his eyes off Akihito. "Try again."

"Ryuichi." Akihito's mouth twitched and wavered as he said it, but he managed not to laugh this time.

"Better." Amusement lit Asami's eyes, though his features were smooth and cool and his voice pitched low and intimate. "Once more. Make it good and I'll make you come so many times and so hard tonight you won't remember your _own_ name for a month."

Heat bloomed across Akihito's cheeks, and his toes curled inside his slippers. "Ryuichi," he said, this time embarrassingly breathless, but it seemed to satisfy Asami very well.

His lips curved and he leaned close, hot breath against Akihito's ear making him shiver. "Yes, that's just the way I like it."

A finger tipped Akihito's chin upward, and he met Asami's warm gaze. "I'd love to start on that reward now, but I have to take care of some business."

"You're going out?" Akihito was surprised. It was Sunday, and Asami usually managed to spend most of the day at home, even if not entirely at leisure. Of course, Akihito was aware that Asami had cut way back on office time this past week. He hadn't said anything about it, just conducted his business over the phone and relied on Kirishima for other matters.

Akihito couldn't help feeling guilty for being the cause of it, but at the same time a little twist of disappointment and apprehension made his stomach burn unpleasantly. This was so stupid. It wasn't as if Asami hadn't gone out to work at all this week. And what was he scared of anyway? He wasn't a child. Being alone for a few hours wouldn't kill him.

"I need to see to some things personally."

Asami's lips covered his, distracting him from his turbulent thoughts. He made an involuntary sound of protest when Asami pulled away, and Asami smiled.

"I won't be too late. Have dinner out with me?"

"Yeah, all right," Akihito agreed, trailing after Asami into the bedroom. He curled up on the bed, watching Asami dress.

"And what will you do today?"

Asami shrugged into his shirt, doing up the buttons as he cocked a look at Akihito.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure." Akihito looked away, the question stirring up even more guilt. He'd all but neglected everything to do with work since what had happened; a vague sense of nausea overtaking him whenever he even thought about picking up his camera. And he had only spoken to his friends briefly, just to reassure them. He'd practically been hibernating in Asami's condo. It was weak. He knew that but...

"I...I have some emails I should probably answer. Some calls from the magazine about work. And those pictures from the shoot I had just finished when I was--well, I should work on those." Akihito gave a brittle sounding laugh. "Ha ha, at least I got my camera back in one piece."

Asami was silent a moment; the weight of his gaze making Akihito want to squirm.

"Why don't you see your friends?" The mattress dipped as Asami first finished tucking his shirt and fastened his trousers then sat next to Akihito.

The thought of actually going out--leaving the apartment--sent his heart into a series of rapid flutters. He exhaled slowly. "Ah, yeah, I might do that."

Asami's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "You're entitled to a little time off work, hm?"

"It's fine," Akihito said a little sharply. "I can handle it. I'm fine now."

He found himself caged by Asami's arms, pressed back into the bed by his body. His eyes flew wide. "A...Asami?"

That piercing gaze held him, pinned him in place. "I never doubted you could handle it, Akihito." Asami looked stern, his features cool and impassive, but his eyes told a different story. "Whatever comes your way, I know you'll struggle and rise up all on your own if need be." More gently, he continued. "I have every confidence in you."

Speechless, Akihito lay almost spellbound under that speaking gaze until Asami's fingers brushed across his jaw. "But you needn't do it all alone."

The corners of Asami's mouth turned up in his usual infuriating smirk. He stood up again, pulling on his vest, then his jacket. "Or you need never work again. I'm certainly more than capable and willing to support you in style."

Akihito shot up on the bed. "As if! I'll show you! I'm not your mistress, Asami! I'll never--" He broke off as he saw the unabashed amusement wash over Asami's face.

He scowled and plopped back on the bed with a pout, not the least bit mollified that Asami had just been pushing his buttons. And he wasn't grateful one bit that the bastard knew just which ones to push to make certain he got his ass back in gear. No, he wouldn't acknowledge that at all.

He turned his face away when Asami bent over him again, still smirking. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"You can kiss my ass."

The petulant words were taken at face value, of course. He found himself flipped onto his stomach and crying out as Asami's teeth bit into the fleshiest part of his right buttock.

"With pleasure." He heard the grin in Asami's voice as he placed a light kiss where he had bitten. "I'm leaving now. I'd tell you to be good, but I've given that up for a lost cause."

Akihito snorted, but he rolled over and grabbed at Asami's sleeve when he turned to walk away.

"See you later, then," he said with gruff shyness. "And...and don't forget about your promise." His eyes titled up to meet Asami's. "Ryuichi."

* * *

 _A few months later..._

"Stop smirking, bastard."

Akihito was still walking more gingerly than normal as he crossed to the table in the private dining room of the exclusive restaurant where Asami had insisted they meet for lunch. He had absolutely refused to patronize one more hole in the wall noodle joint for the next six weeks at least, and he was sitting back now in one of the comfortable, wing-back chairs that probably cost some ridiculous amount, a drink in one hand and the ever present cigarette in the other.

He put down both as Akihito neared the table and attempted to sit in the chair opposite. Instead, Akihito found himself pulled onto Asami's lap and kissed soundly. He would've put up a fight just to keep up appearances if he wasn't so goddamned sore already from that morning's session, not too mention the grueling photoshoot he'd had that day

When Asami finally let him up for air, he was smirking again. "Suoh tells me you're improving rapidly."

A scowl warred with the pleased grin that wanted to take over Akihito's face. He finally decided on preening a little, sitting up and futilely attempting to squirm out of Asami's grasp even as he beamed. "I got him good today, Asami."

"I heard. I also heard he got you good too. He apologized profusely for bruising your backside." Asami gave a little squeeze then, making Akihito yelp in surprise and not a little discomfort.

"Ow! Asshole, that hurts!" Being tossed around by the mountain that was Suoh was no joke, especially now that he had "stopped going easy" on him.

"I'll kiss it better."

"No way!" Akihito finally succeeded in slithering out of reach, and he flounced into the other chair, wincing as he landed a little too hard. "Quit trying to molest me in public places."

"Ah, but this is a private room."

Before Akihito could retort, a server entered the room and Akihito gave Asami a pointed look. The man simply returned an infuriatingly smug expression and proceeded to order a variety of food that sounded absolutely delicious. One thing he could say for Asami was that he always fed him well when they went out together, even if Akihito usually found himself in compromising situations at some point during the meal.

He happily told the server his drink order and leaned back in his chair to smile at Asami.

"Just the thought of food makes your face light up." Asami teased. "I wonder what it would take for you to look like that when you think of me."

Akihito grinned impishly. "You bringing me takeout from my favorite curry place?"

Asami chuckled. "You're so easy to please. Your friends were right about you being a cheap date."

"Hmph." Akihito crossed his arms over his chest. "It's called appreciating the simple things in life. You should try it sometime."

"I appreciate you."

"You're calling me simple?" His eyes narrowed. "Watch out or I'll demonstrate my new skills on your ass."

"You have a long way to go before that, my cute Akihito." Asami leaned forward and taunted him with a superior grin. "But you're welcome to try anytime."

Unfortunately, Akihito knew Asami was right. Despite Suoh's training, Akihito really was very much a beginner, though he had taken to the self-defense lessons easily, his natural athletic ability and his own past experiences with taking care of himself on the street had served him well.

He grinned suddenly, and Asami arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you thinking?"

"I took Kirishima-san out with just a kick to the shin," he pointed out with a cheeky lift of his chin. "Back when you guys cornered me in that alley. So don't underestimate me."

Asami laughed. "That's so. And you've managed to impress Suoh, which isn't an easy feat."

"Really?"

"I think he was ready to offer you a job on his security team after he saw the results of your last escape. Your ability to take out armed men when you're naked, tied up, and injured is nothing short of remarkable."

A frisson of discomfort slid down his spine at the reminder. He still hadn't quite come to terms with what had happened, and he was sure Asami knew that despite the front that Akihito did a pretty good job of maintaining. The sharp look he was getting now was proof. That assessing gaze saw everything.

But it had never been Asami's way to let him hide from himself or anything else really, and while it wasn't always easy or nice, his blunt methods somehow did make Akihito feel better. Anyway, he'd be damned if he would dissolve into a quivering heap over past events now.

Instead he made a face. "Yeah, well, somehow I can't see your people using the same methods." A little snicker escaped him as he imagined Suoh attempting to seduce his way out of a situation. Ugh, he really needed to scrub that image out of his mind or he wouldn't be able to face Suoh with a straight face ever again.

Asami was watching him, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You appear deceptively harmless, but can wreak untold havoc in an amazingly short amount of time."

It was a toss up whether Akihito should be offended or flattered by that comment. The ambiguity was no doubt on purpose, as Asami seemed to like nothing better than winding him up. Still, he was getting that look in his eye again, which didn't bode well for Akihito's continued public dignity.

"Don't even think about it," he warned, holding up a warding finger and wagging it back and forth. "No clothes are coming off this meal."

"That's no hindrance. If you really prefer to come in your pants, I'm happy to oblige."

Color pinked his cheeks. " _Ryuichi_ , if you--"

The door opening interrupted his retort. The waiter set Akihito's drink on the table and informed them their food would be out shortly. Akihito waited until he left again before meeting Asami's amused gaze.

"It's amazing to me that you can still be so shy despite all the times we've--"

"I'm not shy!" Akihito declared hastily. "You're just always so...so..."

"So what?"

"So sex-crazed! Even more than normal for you lately."

Asami's smirk grew more pronounced.

"You saved my life, Akihito." He leaned forward over the table and captured one of Akihito's hands, bringing it to his lips and letting his tongue slide over the tips of his fingers. "That's very sexy."

Akihito blushed to the roots of his hair this time, though he couldn't help staring back at Asami's intent and mesmerizing eyes. He shivered a little and didn't resist as Asami turned his palm over and placed a kiss in the center. His heart thudded hard against his ribs.

"Well..." His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Well, I...I still owe you on that count. You've saved me lots of times."

"Does that mean you find me sexy too?" Asami's eyebrows lifted in an affected show of innocent curiosity, though his eyes danced with the enjoyment of their exchange.

Despite the heat suffusing his cheeks, Akihito acknowledged the truth of his feelings to that question with a small grin. "Maybe."

For him, it was a rather brazen admission after all, and a flicker of pleased surprise crossed Asami's features. Akihito was feeling pretty smug himself for a moment as he reveled in having thrown Asami for even a few seconds, that is until he spoke again.

"Then," Asami paused for effect, lowering his voice seductively. "Will you agree to play captive and guard with me? I'd love to see your technique in action."

The teasing had the desired effect--making Akihito shake his head and stifle a laugh, while simultaneously piquing his sexual interest. He covered with a snort and drew his hand away. "Me being your captive is hardly new, is it?"

"True," Asami acknowledged. "But it never gets old."

"You're the worst." Akihito narrowed his eyes, giving Asami a mock glare. "You need to read a book on psychology or something on how to deal with people who've experienced trauma."

Asami looked unrepentant and entirely amused. "Would you prefer I send you to a shrink?"

"Ha. They'd never believe all the stories I'd have to tell them about you, since you're obviously the source of everything fucked up in my life."

"Then you do prefer my methods after all?"

He was saved from answering when the door opened again and plate after plate of delicious looking food was transferred from a serving cart to their table. Conversation lagged for several moments as Akihito dug in, his blatant appreciation evident in the moans of enjoyment he let slip. Asami watched him, his own food eaten more slowly as he enjoyed more the sight of Akihito's satisfaction.

Akihito was too used to such examination now for it to be completely unsettling. Though how they'd come to this point was almost inconceivable when he truly thought about it. Sometimes Akihito could hardly believe that he was a part of Asami's world at all. They had so little in common, really, except for the burning intensity between them. That couldn't be denied. Still, it was still a mystery to Akihito what the powerful man across from him actually saw in him.

Akihito swallowed and took a sip of his drink, letting the burn of the smooth alcohol slide down his throat and warm his insides. He'd finally begun to learn to appreciate the good liquor Asami always had in plentiful supply. It spread out from his chest and down into his belly with a relaxing glow that eased the tension in his body.

Then that golden gaze lit on him, warming him even more than the scotch. Asami was so very handsome, so alluring, his look always made Akihito feel like he was melting. He couldn't resist asking.

"Why me, Asami?" Akihito sounded so honestly curious, baffled even.

The man's eyes widened a little, then crinkled around the edges. "There are perks to being with you. You don't nag me to quit smoking for one thing."

Akihito laughed. "Would you listen if I asked you to?"

"For you, I might."

The little shock of pleasure at the unexpected admission made Akihito smile unthinkingly, reflecting back the warmth the confession created in him.

Asami blinked slowly in the face of it, and his fingers flexed slightly before relaxing again. "What brought this on anyway?"

Embarrassment made Akihito shrug awkwardly, his eyes shying away. "I don't know. Just thinking." He hesitated, his fingers dipping into the condensation right left by his water glass. "Do you...do you ever think about Feilong?"

That heavy gaze settled on Akihito with a weight that made him sink back into the depths of his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever wish you'd worked things out with him back then?" He nervously plucked at the napkin in his lap.

Unhurriedly, Asami reached for a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled long and deep. He blew the smoke out before answering. "I told you once that most of what was between us happened only in Feilong's mind. There was nothing to work out. Not in that sense."

"Yes, but. There _was_ something. Things wouldn't have gone so wrong otherwise, right? And he's beautiful and skilled and powerful. And you saw him as an equal." This last was said softer, Akihito's eyes dropping his lap to watch his fingers fold and unfold the napkin.

"You sound jealous." He could hear the smile in Asami's voice and that made him scowl.

"Forget it."

Akihito sat forward again and would have downed the rest of his drink if Asami's hand hadn't locked around his wrist with inescapable strength. Instead, he found himself drawn forward across the small table until their faces almost met.

"If I wanted a relationship with a woman, then I'd go for the genuine article."

That earned Asami a grudging snigger. "He would so kick your ass if he heard you say that."

"He would try."

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Your ego should be classified as one of the seven wonders of the world."

"Only that part of me?"

A laugh, and Akihito tugged ineffectually against Asami's grip. "You really have a one track mind."

Akihito's wrist was released, but Asami beckoned him with a gesture, pushing back from the table to make room and patting his lap with just the faintest uptilt to the corner of his mouth. Surprising even himself, Akihito went to him without protest, knees on either side of Asami's thighs as he straddled Asami's lap.

Hands slid up his back, anchoring him there while Asami gave him a long look.

"You can't really think I want Feilong."

"No..." Akihito looked away. "It's just..."

His chin was grasped and pulled back toward Asami. "You think you have less to offer than someone like him. Is that it?"

He colored.

"Idiot."

A pout took over his expression and Asami laughed warmly.

"Think about it, Akihito." Asami's fingers traced over Akihito's shoulder, dipping inside his collar and ghosting up his throat. The light touch raised goosebumps on his flesh. "In essentials, you are very different from me, from Feilong, from most of the people I have known. It's what makes you so bright. So tempting."

The uncertainty must have shown on his face because Asami sighed. His hand began to knead Akihito's neck.

"Don't sell yourself short, or the value of what you have to offer." He gave a wry smile. "In any case, it's probably far more than I deserve." He tugged Akihito a bit closer, his grin going feral. "Fortunately for me, I have no qualms at all about taking more."

"Yeah, I'm well aware," Akihito said a little breathlessly as Asami's hands moved to his thighs and began to travel slowly up higher.

He practically melted under the searing look Asami gave him then. "Moreover," Asami murmured. "You're the cutest little sex kitten I've ever come across." A smirk grew as Akihito went red.

"Ha, that can't be true." Embarrassed, along with a mix of indignant and deep down maybe a tiny bit flattered, Akihito leaned into Asami, resting his forehead on the man's broad shoulder.

"But it is. Even when you're protesting, your body lights up like a 500 watt bulb to my touch. You were made for me."

It was such an arrogant thing to say, but Akihito couldn't deny it. He was excruciatingly sensitive to the slightest touch of his lover; his very skilled, thorough, and creative lover.

Akihito shifted a little, feeling flushed all of a sudden, and he raised his head to meet Asami's knowing gaze.

"Akihito." Asami purred. "Hurry up and finish your meal."

Not long after, Akihito found himself walking down the streets of Shibuya side by side with Asami, weaving in between the almost constant flow of people. He was a little confused that he wasn't already in the car being fucked into oblivion, especially after Asami had hurried him through the meal. Still, it was nice, this, to be doing something so normal for once. Though they were a bit mismatched, earning more than one double-take as they walked. Of course, that could just be because Asami _always_ got second looks.

He knew a couple of Asami's men had to be lurking somewhere in the background and probably the men assigned to him too, even though he couldn't make out who in the crowd. Some of the more subtle looking bodyguards then. Even the car had been sent ahead somewhere, so Akihito felt almost like he was on a real honest to goodness date with Asami, just taking a stroll and people watching in the bustling neighborhood.

He bit his lip to stifle a grin as he imagined them walking hand in hand and calling each other pet names. Asami and the concept of that kind of a date were so wildly incongruous, he couldn't help but be amused. Akihito had barely become comfortable calling Asami by his given name, much less something even more familiar.

He had to stifle a giggle as he pictured the look on Asami's face if he suddenly started calling him Ryu-chan. It made his cheeks flush a little just with the imagined embarrassment of attempting to do so.

"What are you thinking about?"

Asami was watching him, an uplifted eyebrow indicating his curiosity.

"Nothing." He shook his head quickly, but couldn't stifle a huff of laughter.

"You know I'll get it out of you one way or another." Asami looked cool and amused, his hands in the pockets of his perfectly pressed pants, glancing down at Akihito.

When Akihito continued to look rebellious, pressing his lips together and turning his head away, Asami sighed loudly. "You really must be an exhibitionist, my Akihito, to provoke me in front of all these people."

That jerked his eyes right back to Asami. "You wouldn't do anything like that right here!"

Asami smile said 'try me', and he took his hands out of his pockets. Akihito edged away hastily, dodging a passing woman, and ending up back against the wall of a corner convenience store with Asami looming over him. "Wait a minute!" He held up a forestalling hand. "Geez, all right. I'll tell you."

"Good boy." Asami looked smug, as usual when things went his way. Which was all the fucking time. Bastard.

Akihito glared, feeling foolish, but he answered. "I was just thinking that without your men around...well, it feels almost like a real date. You know--one like normal people have."

That actually made Asami looked surprised for the space of a few seconds. Then he smirked. "I'll have to rectify that then."

"What?" It was Akihito's turn to be caught off guard. "Why?"

"Normal isn't for us. Didn't we establish that quite a while ago? _Boring_."

Asami flashed him a grin brimming with cocky assurance. Next the eyebrow went up in challenge. His eyes, as usual, promised Akihito a wild, unpredictable, and uncontrollable ride. "I'll take you where you really want to be. Where you belong. You only have to trust me."

He stretched his hand out, waiting.

Akihito didn't even have to think about it.


End file.
